Louise Rose Rogue
by justejuju
Summary: Quelle serait votre réaction si on vous forçait à adopter un enfant? Élever un enfant, en sachant qu'il est la clé de l'entendement politique des sorciers du monde. Severus devra pourtant se faire à cette situation. Louise sera élevée dans le secret, elle ne devra jamais apprendre la vérité...Mais si elle finissait par l'apprendre?
1. Prologue

_Je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur ma fiction, que vous y soyez arrivé par hasard où suite à la lecture du résumé. Je vous présente un canon (qui subira une ou deux modifications, sans toucher à l'histoire originelle). Votre avis me fera un grand plaisir, n'hésitez pas à rendre compte de vos commentaires. Je me ferai un grand plaisir de vous répondre. Je dois vous prévenir qu'il ne s'agit que de la publication du prologue, pour le moment. La suite ne sera pas pour les quatre mois à venir, ajoutez donc l'histoire pour être prévenu du jour de publication du prochain chapitre. En l'attendant je peux toujours vous proposer de lire mon autre histoire intitulée « Antinéa Pritchard ». _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, _

**Sous titre :** _L'impératrice perdue_

**Genre :** _Fantasy-drama_

**Genre de fic :** _UA/Canon_

**Disclaimers :** _L'histoire « Harry Potter » est l'œuvre de JK Rowling Tout lui appartient, je ne fais que reprendre l'histoire et je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Par une belle nuit étoilée d'été, Severus se promenait seul dans les jardins de son domaine. A la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait abandonné la vieille maison de l'impasse du tisseur. Cette horrible maison, où il avait été si malheureux, où sa pauvre mère mourut d'une simple maladie, affaiblie par la maltraitance de son mari. Severus était donc resté seul avec son père qui suivit son épouse dans la mort, un an plus tard : une mort engendrée par son alcoolisme. Severus, après les funérailles avait reçu un étrange notaire qui lui annonça que sa mère, dernière héritière de sang des Prince, lui avait légué sa maison de famille. Il fut déconcerté par l'ampleur de la maison, et par les deux curieux elfes de maisons qui y vivaient. Pomme et Worry s'occupaient de l'entretient du manoir pendant les dix mois où Severus se trouvait à Poudlard. L'été, Severus appréciait la fraîcheur du parc à l'orée de l'immense forêt entourant le manoir, une forêt de la petite ville d'Harrow.

Alors que Severus marchait, perdu dans de sombres pensées, il crut apercevoir une étoile filante. C'est alors devant lui qu'apparut le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Severus, par réflexe, ayant dégainé sa baguette, la rangea en fixant froidement le directeur.

-_Monsieur le directeur, vous avez bien failli me surprendre,_ dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Le vieux directeur portait une robe bleu nuit constellée d'étoiles de de lunes.

-_Pardonnez-moi, Severus_, répondit-il d'un air paisible. _Je suis venu dans l'urgence car il me faut vous demander votre aide._

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-_Je vous écoute,_ dit-il.

Le directeur commença à marcher, les mains dans le dos au côté de Severus.

-_L'équilibre politique de notre monde est en danger_, dit-il. _Je viens de l'apprendre : le Royaume sorcier de France vient de déclarer la guerre à L'empire sorcier de Russie. _

-_Quel en est la cause, monsieur le directeur ?_ demanda Severus en haussant les sourcils.

-_La dernière descendante de sang de la famille impériale_, répondit Dumbledore. _L'impératrice Rosélia Annalyna De Russie._

_-N'est-ce pas une fillette?_ demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

_Comment une enfant pourrait-elle être l'enjeu d'une guerre entre deux pays ?_ se demanda-t-il.

-_En effet, le Royaume de France semble croire que cette enfant aurait héritée du don magique incroyable de sa défunte mère, l'Impératrice Anathalina_, répondit le directeur. _Chose que l'on ne peut dire pour l'instant, il se peut qu'elle ait un don de magie tout à fait commun. Et le Roi Claudius semble penser que la Russie pourrait ainsi prendre le pouvoir. Il considère l'enfant comme une arme. Mais cette nuit, l'enfant sera assassinée et les tensions prendront fin._

_-Ils vont tuer l'enfant ?_ demanda Severus sans rien laisser paraitre.

-_Pas vraiment_, dit Dumbledore_. Un cher ami russe, proche de l'empereur va enlever la jeune impératrice et me l'amener en sécurité. Je lui enlèverais tous ses souvenirs, que je garderai en sécurité. Et elle deviendra officiellement votre fille._

Severus qui buvait les paroles du directeur ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-_Elle deviendra officiellement ma…Quoi ?_ S'exclama-t-il. _Seriez-vous tombé sur la tête ? Moi ? La seule chose que je sache faire avec les enfants, c'est les faire pleurer. Allons Albus, un peu de sérieux._

_-Ne vous énervez pas mon cher ami, _dit le directeur. _Tout se passera bien._

_-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord,_ gronda Severus. _Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous me demandez ?_

_-Si bien sûr…_

_-Et au point de vu de la langue ? Son éducation magique ? Je ne m'y connais pas,_ dit Severus en réfléchissant tout haut, légèrement nerveux. _Les vêtements ? Des robes ? Des poupées ? Du rose ?_

Il blanchissait à vue d'œil sous le regard légèrement amusé du directeur.

-_Elle parle anglais_, répondit le directeur. _Et vous êtes la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, mon ami. Vous êtes aussi le plus compétent pour la protéger._

_-Ne vous essayez pas à la flatterie, Albus_, gronda Severus.

-_Je pourrais vous assigner une nurse_, insista Albus.

-_Mais enfin…pas moi…,_ dit Severus sur un ton presque résigné.

Le directeur sourit en rigolant.

-_Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, mon ami_, dit-il. _Cette nuit, Roselia De Russie deviendra Louise-Rose Rogue, fille de Géméa Prince, l'une de vos cousines germaines décédées. _

_-Mais…que… ? _dit-il n'en revenant pas.

Le directeur transplana avant qu'il ne puisse objecter. Par Merlin, qu'allait-il faire ? Severus regagna le manoir. Il s'installa dans son salon pour penser librement. Cette histoire semblait absurde, personne ne croirait jamais une chose pareille. Il n'avait même pas de cousine. Cette histoire n'était pas crédible. En plus il n'avait jamais vu l'impératrice. Il n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup tous ces empires et ces royaumes. Severus était d'avis que la meilleure solution était un Ministère de la Magie, quand un bon ministre était à sa tête. Il savait que les habitants du Royaume de France vivaient comme en Angleterre mélangés avec les moldus. Le Roi Claudius était connu pour être un joyeux personnage. Il prenait les décisions avec ces conseillers-venant de tous horizons- et avait un bon rapport avec la coopération internationale de magie.

En revanche, le problème survenait avec l'Empire de Russie. L'empire de Russie etait identique à la Russie moldue mais possédait un découpage des territoires et des cartes bien à lui. Après la mort tragique de sa fille, l'impératrice Anathalina, son père Fédor était monté sur le trône. Dans la Russie sorcière, le titre était attribué à la première fille de l'impératrice. Contrairement à d'autres états le titre n'était pas masculin en raison de la toute première impératrice sorcière, issue de la famille Apraxine. Rosélia étant encore bébé lors du décès de sa maman, elle ne put monter sur le trône. Il fut décidé que l'empereur monterait sur le trône, en attendant les quinze ans de la fillette. L'empereur était quelqu'un de très orgueilleux, capricieux, et tyrannique. Il était d'avis qu'aucun mélange ne devait se produire : on ne mélange pas torchons et serviettes. Quant à la question du sang. Les empereurs et impératrices étaient mariés avec des sorciers de sang royal et pur. Si, un « mélange » venait à se produire, l'Empereur ordonnait la mise à mort de l'enfant et de la mère, et si la mère était une aristocrate, elle serait déchue de son titre et ne vivrait plus à la cour impériale. Le régime magique de l'Empire de Russie, n'avait rien à n'envier à personne.

Severus soupira. Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour le vieux fou, il allait devoir adopter une fille. Lui, s'il avait dû avoir des enfants, il aurait voulu un garçon. Les garçons sont bien connus pour être moins capricieux et moins pleurnicheurs qu'une fille. Il fut interrompu, tard dans la nuit, par l'apparition du directeur portant dans ses bras une fillette endormie.

-_Je l'ai plongée moi-même dans ce sommeil_, dit le directeur. _C'est une charmante petite personne._

Le directeur allongea l'enfant sur le long fauteuil de velours vert du salon. Severus s'approcha de la fillette et l'observa de plus prés. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs. Elle avait un tout petit nez droit au milieu de deux jolies pommettes roses. Son front ne semblait ni trop petit ni trop grand. Sous ses traits enfantins se dessinait des traits nobles. Elle portait une robe toute rose, avec des volants et des dentelles, accompagnées de chaussure de la même couleur et de bas blanc.

-_Mais enfin, regardez là_, dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. _Personne ne croira qu'elle est ma…fille. Ses cheveux, son visage…De quelle couleur sont ces yeux ?_

-_Rose,_ répondit le directeur simplement comme s'il s'agissait d'une .

-_J'ai mal entendu ?_ demanda Severus. _Rose ? Vous êtes sérieux ?_

_-Oui tout à fait,_ dit-il. _C'est une couleur fort répandue dans la famille impériale._

_-Mais les miens sont noirs !_ s'exclama doucement Severus. _Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai au grand jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux roses. Personne ne croira jamais qu'elle est ma fille._

_-Je lui ai lancé un sortilège plus ou moins tenace qui devrait changer la couleur en bleu. Souvenez-vous de votre cousine_, dit le directeur en sortant une photo. _Le père de votre mère avait un frère qui a eu une fille, Géméa Prince_

Severus observa la photo. Une jolie sorcière blonde aux yeux bleus y était représentée. Elle avait même quelques traits de caractéristiques physiques de la famille Prince. Severus en avait vu sur les portraits ornant le manoir à son arrivée.

-_Vous savez autant que moi que Géméa Prince n'a jamais existée, _dit Severus.

-_Encore une fois, vous me sous-estimez, Severus_, dit Dumbledore. _Votre fille est déclarée au ministère, vous trouverez ses papiers, son acte de naissance dans votre bureau. A son réveil, elle saura directement qui vous êtes._

_-Mais…je… _dit Severus.

-_Vous vous en sortirez bien, j'en suis sûr_, dit le professeur Dumbledore. _Je vais vous laisser avec votre fille, Louise-Rose._

Il s'éclipsa par la cheminée, et Severus se tourna vers l'enfant qui était en train de s'éveiller. Il s'approcha d'elle. La fillette ouvrit les yeux, et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-_Bonsoir, papa !_ dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en baillant.

-_Bonsoir…Louise,_ dit Severus en souriant à son tour l'air forcé et un peu mal-à-l'aise.

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue, L'histoire reprendra lors de la rentrée des classes de 1991. Le personnage principal, Louise, a le même âge que le trio. Et l'histoire sera vue de son point de vue personnel. Ce qui signifie que certains point des livres ne seront pas évoqués ici mais sous-entendus. La lecture des livres est donc conseillée (même si je doute que vous lisiez des fanfics sans en connaitre le sujet principal, quoi que...).

Je précise que je n'ai pas de bêta-reader, si cela interesse quelqu'un, il est le bienvenu :D

Ps : à l'attention des lecteurs ayant lu ma première fiction, Louise n'aura pas le même caractère que Néa.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Mercredi 27 Fev. 2013 _

**Bonjour, bonsoir :D**

**Et non ce n'est pas une blague, voici le premier chapitre qui ouvre la publication. Je vous remercie tous de l'attention que vous portez, déjà, pour cette histoire. La publication se fera toute les deux semaines, histoire de ne pas être à court de chapitre ( et de vous faire attendre par la même occasion). Rendez-vous donc le 13 mars aux environs de 18h30.**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de béta-reader, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il est plus que le bienvenu ! :D**

**N'hésitez pas à Reviewer, à poser des questions, à donner votre avis !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Au fil du temps, Severus s'habitua et s'attacha à la petite fille. Elle ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Louise avait nommé Severus, « papa », naturellement et avait trouvé sa chambre toute seule, comme si elle y vivait depuis toujours. La magie du professeur Dumbledore était bien plus qu'époustouflante. En effet, tous les amis proches, ou non, de Severus semblaient connaître l'enfant. Les Malefoy, avec qui il était en bons termes depuis toujours, ne s'étaient pas étonnés de voir la fillette avec Severus. A Poudlard, les collègues de Severus étaient au courant de l'existence de l'enfant mais seule le professeur McGonagall connaissait la toute véritable identité de la petite. Les élèves de Severus en revanche n'étaient au courant de rien. Ils ne se doutaient même pas que leur abominable, méchant et partial maître des potions aurait pu avoir une fille, aurait simplement pu avoir un enfant.

Les premiers temps ne furent pas d'une simplicité à toute épreuve. La première grande difficulté de Severus fut d'entrer dans la chambre. Une chambre décorée par les soins du professeur Dumbledore, une chambre toute rose, avec des meubles clairs. Il y avait beaucoup de place et de grandes baies vitrées qui offraient un maximum de lumière. Il y avait des étagères remplies de jouets, et de peluches, des bibliothèques remplies de livres de contes. Au fond de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin autour duquel, au sol, s'étendait un immense tapis rose sur le parquet. La seconde difficulté fut la découverte de la garde-robe contenant des vêtements allant du rose au blanc en passant par des tons pastel. Il observait les robes, les jupes, les chemisiers en broderies anglaises, les bas et les chaussettes, les petits pantalons de toiles, les manteaux et les chaussures assorties. L'horreur fut à son comble quand il tomba sur la partie contenant les petites culottes. Heureusement, pour lui, Pomme l'elfe de maison s'occupait parfaitement de Louise. Elle l'aidait à s'habiller, à se laver, à se coiffer, ce qui enlevait une épine du pied à Severus. La troisième phase d'adaptation fut d'observer les comportements de Louise. Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'utilité de parler à une poupée, ou encore de lui donner à manger ou de la promener dans le parc. Il entra une fois dans la chambre et trouva l'enfant en train de lire un petite livre sur le quidditch pour enfant. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle savait déjà très bien lire. A dire vrai, elle lisait mais parlait aussi très bien et avait de bonnes manières. A partir de ce moment, tout fut plus simple.

A la fin du mois d'aout, Severus dû expliquer à la fillette qu'il travaillait comme professeur dans une école de magie et qu'il ne la verrait plus toute la journée, mais seulement le soir et les weekends. Louise passerait donc ses journées chez Narcissa Malefoy, sa tante, avec son cousin Drago. Narcissa avait engagé un précepteur qui apprenait aux enfants à voler, à écrire à la plume, à parler sans faire d'erreur. Tous les soirs, Severus venait la chercher et ils mangeaient ensemble au manoir Rogue.

-_Papa, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ?_ demanda Louise d'une toute petite voix.

-_J'ai enseigné comment confectionner certaines potions,_ répondit Severus.

La fillette hocha la tête en piquant un morceau de viande préalablement coupé avec sa fourchette.

_-A quoi servent les potions exactement?_ demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-_Oh…Certaines servent à guérir les maladies, ou les blessures_, répondit Severus. _D'autres, servent à faire dire la vérité aux sorciers qui disent des mensonges._

La fillette eut un air étonné.

_-Moi, je ne dis jamais de mensonge,_ affirma la petite fille.

-_Je le sais,_ répondit-il simplement. _Et toi qu'as-tu fait ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, l'air de se concentrer.

-_Je me suis promenée avec tante Cissy dans le parc, et j'ai vu des petits lapins_, dit-elle. _J'ai donné des morceaux de pains aux canards du lac, mais je ne me suis pas approchée de l'eau. Et après, j'ai joué avec ma poupée. _

_-C'est très bien de ne pas t'être approchée du lac_, dit Severus. _Tu as fini de manger ?_

Elle hocha la tête en prenant sa serviette et en essuyant sa bouche doucement.

-_Bien, alors on va monter,_ dit Severus en se levant.

Le manoir possédait un immense escalier de pierre, et il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser Louise y monter seule. Elle entama la montée des marches suivie de Severus. La chambre de Louise était située au premier étage à deux portes de la chambre de Severus.

-_Je veux une chemise de nuit rose_, demanda la fillette impétueusement.

Severus ouvrit la garde-robe de l'enfant.

-_De toute façon tu n'en as pas d'autres, si ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Nan,_ répondit-elle en rigolant.

Il tendit la chemise de nuit à la fillette qui courut vers sa salle de bain et en sortit changée. Elle se coucha dans son lit en tenant un gros ours en peluche.

-_Bonne nuit, papa_, dit-elle avant de fermer exagérément les yeux.

-_Bonne nuit, Louise_, répondit-il.

Ce rituel se répéta au fur et à mesure des années jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en âge.

En grandissant, Louise demanda de plus en plus d'attention. Elle s'ennuyait profondément à force de toujours faire les mêmes choses. Le seul enfant de son âge qu'elle connaissait était Drago, son cousin. Severus voyant Louise s'ennuyer, il fit venir tous les jours un professeur de musique qui lui apprit la flûte traversière, et un professeur de danse pour qu'elle puisse se défouler. Cela la calma une période, elle aimait faire écouter ses nouveaux morceaux à son père, le soir quand il rentrait de l'école.

Elle montra ses premiers signes de magie à sept ans quand le crayon avec lequel elle dessinait, décida de finir lui-même le coloriage. Elle accourut dans le bureau de son père.

-_Papa ! Papa !_ cria-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

-_Louise, ne t'ai-je pas demandé de frapper avant d'entrer ici, _Gronda-t-il ?

-_Pardonnez-moi papa,_ dit-elle en adoptant une moue triste.

_-Ce n'est rien, approche,_ dit-il.

Elle traversa le bureau les bras croisés dans le dos.

-_Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas_, dit Severus plus doucement.

_-Je voulais vous dire_, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. _Mon crayon, il a dessiné mon coloriage tout seul._

Severus se releva, fit le tour du bureau et s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

_-Tu veux dire que tu as fait de la magie ?_ demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-_Je coloriais,_ expliqua-t-elle. _Et mon crayon il a colorié tout seul, comme ça, _dit-elle en levant les mains.

Severus la prit dans ses bras en souriant.

-_Bravo ! C'est vraiment très bien_, la félicita Severus. _Cela veut dire que tu es une sorcière._

-_Je vais pouvoir avoir une baguette comme vous ?_ demanda-t-elle avide.

Severus la reposa et posa une main sur son épaule.

-_Non pas tout de suite_, dit-il. _Quand tu seras un peu plus grande_.

La fillette le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Mais vous avez dit que j'étais grande hier,_ dit-elle.

-_On dit : « Hier, vous avez dit que j'étais grande »,_ la reprit Severus. _Tu as grandi, c'est vrai, mais tu es encore trop petite pour avoir une baguette magique. _

-_Je serai grande dans longtemps ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Dans quelques années, oui, allez va donc lire un petit peu_, lui dit-il.

-_D'accord_, dit-elle en boudant légèrement.

Elle fut élevée au même rang que Drago, et dans la même idéologie aussi malheureuse soit elle. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas vraiment à ces choses avec de l'importance, elle préférait s'amuser, apprendre à voler et à faire de la magie. Mais les paroles, les comportements et les idées de son oncle étaient bien ancrés dans sa mémoire. Tout le monde aurait pu croire, qu'élevée par Severus et les Malefoy, la fillette serait devenue hautaine, indifférente et cynique mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était très curieuse, avide de tout savoir et était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Mais elle était également très peureuse, le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de sortir de sa chambre dans le noir inquiétant du manoir. Mais le plus étonnant était l'amour et l'admiration qu'elle portait à son père, ne se doutant pas qu'il n'était pas le même à l'école.

En cette soirée du 31 août de l'année 1991, un sentiment d'euphorie parcourait le manoir des Rogue. Tout avait commencé, pour le plus grand malheur de Severus, au diner :

-_Oh comme je suis heureuse et impatiente ! Vous croyez qu'il fera beau demain, peut-être ne devrais-je pas porter de robe ?_ _Mais je ne veux pas porter de pantalon…Pourquoi pas une jupe et des collants ? _

La jeune Louise était remplie d'une joie incommensurable. La perspective de se rendre ailleurs, de rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge était délicieuse pour l'enfant. Elle n'avait jamais quitté le manoir, sauf pour se rendre chez les Malefoy.

-_Tu demanderas des conseils à Pomme_, soupira Severus d'un ton désintéressé.

Il l'écoutait parler depuis une bonne heure et commençait à en avoir assez. Jusqu'au moment où elle posa la question fatidique.

-_Et si je ne suis pas envoyée à Serpentard, père ?_ demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Severus s'aperçut que le sujet semblait lui tenir à cœur. Elle ne lui en avait encore jamais parlé. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait été, tout comme sa mère, à Serpentard.

-_Cela n'a aucune importance_, répondit-il d'un ton moins renfrogné.

-_C'est que_, dit-elle soudainement triste. _Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir_.

Louise n'était pas satisfaite. Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis une conversation avec Drago. Il lui avait dit quel déshonneur ce serait pour Lucius s'il n'était pas envoyé à Serpentard. Il avait rajouté que Severus penserait certainement la même chose. Et depuis cette conversation, elle était anxieuse voir même triste à l'idée que son père puisse ne plus l'aimer, ou puisse être déçu par elle.

-_Louise,_ commença Severus. _Je ne pourrai pas être déçu, ou en colère contre toi simplement si tu n'es pas envoyée à Serpentard. Serdaigle est une bonne maison également._

La fillette haussa un sourcil d'une façon familière, l'air sérieux.

-_Et Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ?_ demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

_-Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus_, marmonna Severus dans sa barbe.

-_Père vous marmonnez_, fit remarquer Louise. _Et vous m'avez toujours dit que ce n'était pas convenable de marmonner. _

Severus fixa sa fille d'un regard noir. Louise ne s'en fit pas d'avantage, elle était habituée à son père, à ses mimiques et à ses sarcasmes. Elle savait reconnaitre un regard, _je-ne-suis-pas-fâché_, d'un regard _fais-attention-à-toi._

-_Nous devons reparler de ton histoire_, dit-il sérieusement.

-_Oh non_, soupira-t-elle. _Pas encore !_

_-Louise, _dit-il en haussant la voix un petit peu.

-_Excusez-moi_, dit-elle en rougissant.

-_Donc, Puis-je savoir ton nom ?_ demanda Severus.

-_Louise Rose Prince, ma mère est morte et mon père travaille comme chercheur à l'étranger._

Severus et le professeur Dumbledore avaient préféré mettre au point cette histoire pour que Louise ne soit pas rattachée à une étiquette dès la rentrée des classes, au vue de la réputation de Severus chez les élèves.

-_Bien, chercheur sur ..?_ Questionna Severus.

- _Les propriétés magiques des pierres précieuses_, dit-elle l'air las.

-_Qui est ta famille la plus proche ?_ Continua Severus.

-_Drago Malefoy, mon cousin. Ma mère était une cousine de Narcissa._

_-Et ou vis-tu ?_

_-Dans la maison familiale près d'Harrow, où je suis la plupart du temps seule avec les elfes de maison._

_-Très bien_, dit Severus.

Il observa un air triste passer sur le visage de la petite.

-_Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oh rien de bien important, père,_ répondit-elle. _C'est que j'ai peur quand même. Tout va être nouveau. Je ne dormirai plus dans ma chambre, et je vais devoir partager la nouvelle avec d'autres filles. Je ne vous verrai plus tous les jours, et si je fais l'erreur de vous nommer « père » ? Et pour Albus ?_

Severus soupira.

-_Tu te tracasses pour rien_, dit-il. _Et si tu le désires, tu peux venir quand tu le veux dans mon bureau, discrètement._

Louise lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-_Je vous promets de bien travailler et j'aurai de meilleures notes que Drago, cela fâchera encore oncle Lucius, _dit-elle l'air espiègle.

Avant que Severus n'ait eu l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, elle sortait en courant. Il décida d'aller lire un peu dans son bureau histoire de profiter de sa malheureuse dernière soirée de vacances.

Louise était dans sa chambre et essayait plusieurs tenues différentes. Pomme l'elfe de maison la regardait en la conseillant.

-_Je pourrais mettre cette jupette violette avec mon chemisier mauve pâle et surmonté de mon pull violet, non?_ demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

-_Oui, Pomme aime beaucoup cet ensemble_, répondit l'elfe enjoué. _Que choisit Miss Louise comme coiffure ?_

L'enfant se regarda dans la glace l'air perplexe.

-_C'est difficile, les tresses font trop sage, les couettes trop petite…Je peux les laisser pendre, je poserai simplement un bandeau avec un nœud._

_-Très bien, maintenant Miss Louise doit se coucher pour ne pas être fatiguée demain matin. Le maître a informé Pomme que madame votre tante viendrait vous chercher à 10h30 et qu'il partirait plus tôt que vous._

_-Très bien, merci beaucoup Pomme,_ répondit la fillette en entrant dans son lit.

-_Bonne nuit, Miss Louise,_ dit l'elfe d'une petite voix en remontant la couverture.

_-Bonne nuit, Pomme,_ dit Louise en souriant doucement.

Elle resta éveillée, en espérant entendre sa porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle espérait que son père vienne la voir en pensant qu'elle dormait pour s'assurer de son bien-être mais il n'en fut rien, et elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, L'elfe de maison vint la réveiller doucement.

-_Petite miss Louise, réveillez-vous, c'est le grand jour_, dit-l'elfe en caressant doucement les cheveux de la fillette.

Louise se releva les yeux fermés et bailla avant d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre.

-_Bonjour Pomme_, dit-elle en baillant de nouveau.

-_La jeune maitresse n'a pas écouté mes conseils, la jeune maitresse a encore veillé tard_, dit l'elfe avec un ton de reproche.

_-Non, je me suis endormie comme un bézoard,_ dit la fillette en se levant.

Après les petits soins du matin, elle s'habillât et l'elfe l'aida à se coiffer.

-_Père est déjà parti ?_ demanda Louise.

-_Oui, très tôt ce matin,_ répondit l'elfe. _Mais il a laissé un message sur la table de la salle à manger._

Louise prit son petit-déjeuner pendant que les elfes descendaient ses malles. Louise avait un chat, un gros chat blanc et gris s'appelant Rosier. Ce dernier sauta d'un bond sur la table, comme s'il était contrarié.

-_Rosier ! Descend de la table_, ordonna la fillette. _Si père te voyait, il voudrait encore te réduire en ingrédient pour potion._

Le chat miaula de désaccord.

-_Je sais,_ dit la fillette en hochant la tête. _Donc il faut te tenir correctement, tu dois aller dans ta cage juste pour le voyage. Et tu verras après, tu auras un château et un immense parc pour gambader._

Le chat s'approcha doucement en ronronnant, lui donna un coup de tête affectif et s'en alla vers le hall. Louise détacha le parchemin et lut avec attention les quelques mots écrits par son père :

_Louise,_

_J'ai dû partir plus tôt que prévu. Ta tante vient te chercher à 10h30, ne sois pas en retard. Dans le train, essaye de rester aimable avec Drago. Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, fais bon voyage. A ce soir,_

_S.R_

-_Merci, père,_ dit-elle sceptiquement en rangeant sa lettre.

Sa tante, réglée comme une pendule, arriva pile au moment où l'horloge du salon sonnait la demi-heure. Le feu de la cheminée crépita un instant, et Narcissa apparut.

-_Bonjour ma tante !_ s'exclama Louise en venant l'embrasser.

-_Bonjour Louise es-tu prête ?_ demanda Narcissa gentiment.

-_Oui oui ! Regardez donc, j'ai reçu une nouvelle cape_, dit-elle en enfilant sa nouvelle cape violette.

Cette dernière était parfaitement assortie au reste de l'ensemble porté par la fillette.

-_Elle très belle, tout comme la demoiselle dedans_, dit Narcissa en souriant.

Pomme vint apporter la malle et la cage de Rosier. Narcissa réduisit la malle et la posa dans son sac.

-_Pomme, peux-tu conduire Rosier à la gare ?_ demanda-Louise.

-_Oui miss Louise_, répondit l'elfe. _Pomme partira à la suite de Miss._

_-Nous y allons ?_ demanda Louise à sa tante.

-_Oui, surtout tu t'accroches bien à moi, ne me lâche en aucun cas, tu m'entends Louise ? _

_-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ma tante_.

-_Bien nous allons transplanner directement sur le quai, Drago et ton oncle y sont déjà depuis cinq minutes._

Louise regarda la salle à manger une dernière fois, puis s'observa en hochant la tête et finit par attraper le bras de sa tante. Elle se sentit aspirée et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un millième de secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait sur un quai de gare rempli, bruyant et agité. Elle resta sans voix quelques instants n'étant pas habituée à cette agitation. Devant elle trônait une splendide locomotive rouge pétant. Elle fut entrainée à son insu par sa tante, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle se reprit et observa son oncle en grande conversation avec une dame, très belle, mat de peau et un homme grand à moustache portant un chapeau haut-de-forme. Près d'eux, se trouvait Drago qui semblait parler avec une fille et un garçon. Louise lâcha sa tante et s'approcha du groupe vivement.

-_Bonjour mon oncle,_ dit-elle. _Bonjour monsieur, bonjour madame._

_-Ah Louise, bonjour, comment vas-tu ?_ demanda Lucius avec son habituel ton pompeux.

-_Je vais bien, merci,_ répondit-elle poliment.

-_Je te présente Mme Zabini et Mr Parkinson, leurs enfants entrent aussi à Poudlard cette année,_ dit Lucius avant de se tourner vers les adultes. _Voici notre nièce, Louise-Rose. Ma chérie va donc saluer tes amis._

Louise se tourna vers le groupe d'enfants qui la regardait et rougit. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis. Elle se dirigea vers eux, l'air un peu timide. Pendant ce temps Lucius continua sa discussion avec ses amis.

-_Voici la fille de Severus_, dit-il un ton plus bas.

_-Vraiment ?_ dit Mme Zabini en haussant les sourcils. _Comme c'est curieux que nous n'en ayons jamais entendu parler._

_-Severus n'est pas non plus du genre loquace_, fit remarquer Mr Parkinson.

-_Elle ne tient aucuns traits physiques de son père_, enchaina Mme Zabini.

-_Elle a tout prit de sa mère_, répondit Narcissa. _Géméa Prince, vieille famille du côté d'Harrow._

_-Vraiment ? Cela ne me dit rien, _affirma Mme Zabini.

_-C'est une famille très discrète, _dit Narcissa.

_-Hum, elle n'a pas l'air trop atteinte d'avoir vécu avec Severus_, dit Mr Parkinson_. Nous avons donc encore une futur petite serpentarde._

_-Assurément,_ dit Lucius.

-_Cependant, il vaudrait mieux éviter d'en parler chez vous, elle ne se rend pas à l'école sous son vrai nom mais sous le nom de sa mère. Severus voulait lui éviter un maximum de problèmes qu'elle aurait pu avoir à cause de son nom._

_-C'est tout à fait compréhensible_, affirma Mme Zabini. _Et où en sont vos affaires au ministère, Lucius ?_

Plus loin, et pendant cette conversation, Louise faisait connaissance.

-_Bonjour Drago,_ dit-elle avec un signe de tête. _Bonjour_, dit-elle aux deux autres.

-_Bonjour Lou,_ dit Drago. _Voici Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, deux de mes amis._

_-Enchanté, _dit le dénommé Blaise en s'approchant pour lui faire un baisemain.

Louise le regarda en souriant, il était plutôt grand, des cheveux noirs coupé courts et des yeux en amande. Il était mat de peau et avait un air moins froid qu'au début de la conversation. La fille, elle, ne semblait pas détendue. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré et un visage anguleux. Elle était un peu plus petite que Louise.

_-Bonjour,_ dit-elle un peu sèchement.

Louise vit alors son expression en regardant Drago, et comprit. Elle devait être amoureuse de son cousin. Louise sourit doucement.

-_Tu sais, Drago est mon cousin_, dit-elle. _Je ne risque pas de te le voler._

_-Des mariages entre cousin, ça arrive, pour conserver le sang_, fit remarquer Blaise.

-_Peut-être_, dit Louise avec une moue dégoutée. _Mais jamais avec Drago._

_-Je te retourne le compliment,_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Au moment où Louise allait répondre, elle vit un garçon, petit, aux cheveux noirs, passer devant elle. Il semblait encore plus perdu qu'elle. Il portait des vêtements trop grands pour lui et poussait son chariot négligemment. Plus loin, un jeune garçon un peu joufflu et portant une cape bleu marine, était en grande discussion avec une vieille dame.

-_Grand-mère ! J'ai perdu mon crapaud, mais où est Trevor ?_

_-Neville_, soupira-t-elle. _S'il reste à la gare, je te l'enverrai par Hibou._

Louise observa avec un sourire le jeune garçon se décomposer sur place. Son oncle et sa tante s'approchèrent.

-_Il est l'heure de monter à bord, les enfants_, dit Lucius en prenant le bras de Narcissa. _Bonne année, travaillez bien et soyez sages._

Ils transplannèrent. Louise se retourna et vit que Drago était déjà parti. Elle se mit en route et monta les premières marches du train. Elle avait du mal à porter sa malle, immense et en cuir, et la cage de Rosier, qui pesait lourd. En passant devant un compartiment, un garçon plus grand en sortit.

-_Dis-moi, aurais-tu besoin d'aide ?_ demanda-t-il.

Louise soupira, les joues rouges.

-_Oui, avec plaisir,_ dit-elle. _C'est vraiment trop lourd pour moi._

Le garçon attrapa la valise d'une main et la posa sur le porte-bagage du compartiment, pendant que Louis prenait place. Il y a avait d'autres personnes. Deux fillettes du même âge qu'elle qui se ressemblaient bien trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Et un autre garçon plus grand qui lisait une revue de quidditch. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns, au nez droit, plutôt séduisant.

-_Alors,_ dit le garçon. _Comment tu t'appelles ? C'est ta première année, non ?_

L'attention des autres était maintenant focalisée sur Louise.

-_Euh oui,_ dit-elle en hochant la tête. _Je m'appelle Louise-Rose Prince, mais appelez-moi Louise._

-_Ravie de faire ta connaissance Louise,_ répondit-il. _Je suis Roger Davies et je suis à Serdaigle, je suis en troisième année et je suis poursuiveur dans l'équipe de quidditch_.

Le garçon à la revue se leva à son tour et vint lui serrer la main.

-_Enchanté, Moi c'est Cédric Diggory, je suis aussi en Troisième année, et à Poufsouffle. Et je suis l'attrapeur de mon équipe._

_-Je suis tombée dans le compartiment des fans de Quidditch ?_ demanda Louise avec un sourire.

-_Tu n'aimes pas ?_ demanda Roger Davies pendant que Cédric retournait à sa place.

-_Bien sûr que si_, dit Louise en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers les jumelles qui lui adressèrent un grand sourire. Le train se mit en route dans un brouillard de vapeur blanche.

-_Je m'appelle Parvati Patil_, dit l'une au visage plus fin que celui de sa sœur.

-_Et moi c'est Padma,_ dit-l'autre. _On entre aussi en première année_.

_-On va donc être dans la même année, c'est chouette,_ dit Louise en souriant.

_-Tu viens d'une famille sorcière ?_ demanda Parvati.

-_Oui, et vous tous ?_

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

-_Dans quelle maison aimerais-tu être ?_ demanda Padma.

Louise eut une moue.

-_Je ne sais pas vraiment, moi ça m'importe peu_, dit-elle. _J'ai peur de décevoir mon père._

_-Dans quelle maison était-il à Poudlard ?_ demanda Padma.

_-A Serpentard,_ répondit Louise. _Et ma maman aussi y était_.

Louise ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde avait pris un air un peu réticent.

-_Que font tes parents ?_ demanda Roger comme si de rien n'était.

-_Mon père est chercheur, et ma maman est morte quand j'étais petite_, répondit-elle.

Un léger froid s'abattit sur le compartiment.

-_On est désolées_, dirent les jumelles.

-_Et ton père, il fait des recherches sur quoi ?_ demanda Cédric pour essayer d'évacuer le froid.

-_Sur les propriétés magiques des pierres précieuses_, dit Louise en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincante. _Il voyage énormément._

_-Ca a vraiment l'air d'être chouette comme métier_, dit Roger. _Moi j'aimerais devenir Alchimiste plus tard, et toi Céd' ?_

_-Joueur pro de quidditch_, répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-_Et vous les filles ?_ demanda Roger.

Louise n'y avait pas encore réfléchi très sérieusement.

-_Moi, je veux m'occuper des créatures magiques_, dit Parvati.

-_Je me verrais bien médicomage_, répondit Padma à son tour.

-_Je ne sais pas encore_, dit Louise en haussant les épaules.

Elle sortit le dernier exemplaire de sorcière hebdo et commença sa lecture. Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux rouquins identiques.

-_Salut Diggory, Davies, mesdemoiselles_, dirent-ils en chœur.

_-Salut Weasley_, dit Cédric en leur serrant la main de même que Roger.

Louise releva la tête en entendant ce nom. Elle avait entendu son oncle en parler : ils étaient tous roux, avec des taches de rousseur, des robes de seconde main et avaient beaucoup trop d'enfants pour les nourrir.

-_Vous êtes prêts pour la saison ?_ demanda Roger.

_-Comme toujours, et on vous arrachera la coupe cette année_, dit l'un d'eux. _Au fait vous savez ce qu'on a appris ?_

_-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda Roger.

-_Harry Potter entre en première année_, dit l'autre_. Ouais, Harry Potter. On a même vu sa cicatrice._

Louise haussa les sourcils et regarda les deux autres filles qui semblaient tout aussi surprises qu'elle.

-_Vous savez,_ dit Louise_. A ce qu'il parait, il a vécu chez des moldus._

_-Et c'est vrai qu'il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ?_ demanda Padma.

-_Ouais et c'est incroyable_, dit l'un des jumeaux.

Louise se souvenait de l'unique photo qu'elle avait vue dans les livres de la bibliothèque. La photo d'un bambin aux cheveux noirs avec une cicatrice sur le front qui souriait.

-_Vous vous rendez compte, quand Vous-Savez-qui lui a lancé l'Avada Kedavra, ce gamin a réussi à le retourner contre lui et l'a anéanti_, dit Roger. _C'est incroyable._

_-Ce qui est incroyable,_ dit Cédric en souriant_. C'est que ce gamin est aussi connu que Lapina la babille. _

Louise éclata de rire avec ses deux nouvelles amies.

_-Au fait, à ce qu'il parait votre frère est préfet ? _dit Roger. _Lee Jordan n'arrête pas de le crier sur tous les toits._

_-Ouais,_ dit un jumeau. _Mais il va vite regretter son poste, on vous laisse._

Roger se tourna vers les fillettes.

-_Les jumeaux Weasley sont les spécialistes des blagues_, dit-il_. Ils égayent nos journées._

_-Ils ont beaucoup de frères et sœurs ?_ demanda Louise curieusement.

-_Ah ouais_, dit Roger. _Il y en a deux qui ne sont plus à Poudlard, mais l'un des deux Charlie Weasley était le meilleur attrapeur de l'école. Puis il y a Percy qui est le préfet de Gryffondor cette année, puis les jumeaux Fred et George qui sont en troisième année comme nous. Et je crois que le plus jeune vient à Poudlard cette année, et ils ont encore une sœur._

Son oncle avait donc raison.

_-La pauvre fille,_ dit Parvati_. Seule avec six garçons plus vieux qu'elle._

_-Dis Louise, est-ce qu'ils parlent des Bizaar's Sister dans le nouvel hebdo ?_ demanda Padma.

-_Oui, il y a leur dernière interview_, répondit Louise avec intérêt.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit tout à coup, et une fillette déjà en uniforme, les cheveux touffus, entra.

_-Bonjour, auriez-vous vu un crapaud ?_ dit-elle. _Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien._

-_Non, désolée,_ dit Parvati.

La fille s'excusa rapidement et partit en coup de vent. Louise haussa les sourcils avant reprendre sa lecture avec ses deux nouvelles amies. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon, le train passait sur un long pont de pierre. On voyait des collines s'étendre à l'horizon, il n'y avait pas un signe de vie. Quelques temps plus tard, Parvati proposa qu'elles se changent. Cédric et Roger décidèrent de faire de même et allèrent se changer dans les toilettes. Louise attrapa son sac de voyage et enfila son chemisier blanc, sa jupe grise et son pull en V de la même couleur. Elle mit ensuite sa robe de sorcier. Puis elle regarda ses amies en tenant sa cravate noire portant l'écusson de l'école. Les trois filles avaient le même problème. Comment faire un nœud de cravate en étant une fillette de onze ans ? Heureusement, à peine avaient-elles fini de ranger le compartiment que les garçons revinrent complètement changés. Roger portait une robe de sorcier à l'intérieur bleu, et il avait l'écusson de Serdaigle. Cédric, lui, arborait l'écusson de Poufsouffle.

-_Vous avez un problème ?_ demanda Roger l'air inquisiteur.

-_Euh c'est pour les cravates_, dit Louise d'un air ennuyé.

Les deux plus grands rigolèrent et Roger s'approcha d'elle en prenant sa cravate, pendant que Cédric faisait de même avec l'une des jumelles. Il remonta son col, passa la cravate et fit un nœud pas trop serré.

_-Merci beaucoup_, dit Louise. _C'est vraiment gentil._

-_Pas de quoi, vous avez eu de la chance d'être dans notre compartiment_, dit Roger. _Vous auriez eu moins de chance en tombant dans un compartiment de Serpentard._

-_Pourquoi ?_ demanda Louise.

-_Ah excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pensé pour tes parents_, dit Roger l'air embêté.

Louise sourit doucement.

-_Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi Serpentard a mauvaise réputation._

Elle connaissait l'histoire des quatre maisons depuis toujours mais jamais personne ne lui avait parlé en mal de Serpentard. Son oncle avait dit qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure maison, que les Poufsouffles étaient des idiots et que leur maison était un nid à né-moldus tout comme pour les Gryffondors qui étaient des pro-moldus en puissance.

-_Elle n'a pas une bonne réputation parce que certains sorciers_, dit Cédric, _ont une sombre réputation. Tu-Sais-Qui était à Serpentard, pour te donner un exemple, et la plupart de ses mangemorts aussi. Bien évidemment, des sorciers comme ça il y en a eu dans les autres maisons aussi, mais particulièrement à Serpentard. Et très souvent, les Serpentards se croient mieux que les autres et sont particulièrement odieux avec les autres maisons._

Louise comprenait mieux.

-_Je vois,_ dit-elle.

-_Après,_ intervint Roger_, cela ne veut rien dire. Tu peux parfaitement être à Serpentard et devenir le plus juste des ministres de la magie._

Louise rigola. Elle était persuadée que Drago irait à Serpentard, quant à elle, elle ne savait toujours pas. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Cédric, elle était sûre que Poufsouffle devait être une maison accueillante et loyale. Quant à Gryffondor, avec les jumeaux Weasley on ne devait pas s'y ennuyer. Les Serdaigle semblaient tout savoir, ce qui lui plaisait aussi. Non, elle ne savait pas. La perspective d'aller à Serpentard ne la réjouissait pas puisqu'elle devrait supporter Drago. Elle abandonna, cela ne servait à rien, c'était le choixpeau qui déciderait.

Le train commença à ralentir tout doucement, et une voix retentit :

_« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires »._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut les copains !**

**J'espère que vos deux semaines se sont bien passées :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne bonne lecture !**

**Reviews:**

**Avant toute chose : je suis consciente que l'histoire démarre doucement mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour poser les bases solides ! :D (Donc ne me tuez pas si le début est long à la détente).**

**Vivi : Comment vas-tu?! :D J'avais déjà dit oui à quelqu'un d'autre, ce sera pour une autre fois ;) Merci pour ta review, çà me fait plaisir de te revoir !**

**Abou51: Merci pour ta review encore ! Bisous**

**Ignie : Merci pour ta correction ! Bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires »_

Louise regarda par la fenêtre. Le train passait derrière des petites maisons, Prés-au-Lard. Elle ne pourrait pas s'y rendre avant la troisième année, chose ô combien frustrante. Il commençait à y avoir des petites lumières partout et le train ralentit. Cédric et Roger se levèrent et les filles firent de même.

-_On se recroisera certainement_, dit Roger. _Si vous avez un souci à l'école, vous pouvez venir me voir._

-_Moi aussi,_ dit Cédric. _J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle._

_-Et moi à Serdaigle, la meilleure des maisons, qui va encore gagner la coupe de quidditch cette année,_ dit Roger.

-_Vole toujours, Davies_, répliqua Cédric.

-_Plus sérieusement_, dit Roger. _Passez une bonne répartition, l'arrivée à Poudlard la première fois c'est le meilleur moment, et profitez bien du banquet parce que le prochain est à Halloween._

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et les filles attendirent que le train stoppe pour sortir dans le couloir, au milieu de tous les élèves et des bousculades. Quand Louise posa un pied à terre, elle sentit le froid extérieur lui glacer le sang. Elle frissonna. Le quai était tout petit et la plupart des élèves ne s'arrêtaient pas.

-_Les première année, par ici, suivez-moi,_ s'exclama une voix bourrue.

Louise vit au loin une lanterne se balancer. Elle avança vers elle, suivit de Padma et Parvati. Devant elles, un petit groupe se formait devant une personne géante selon Louise. L'homme géant s'adressa à un garçon tout devant.

_-Ca-va, Harry ? _

Quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Louise, qui se retourna en sursautant.

-_Alors je t'ai fait peur, peureuse,_ dit Drago en se moquant.

-_Pas du tout,_ répondit-elle piquée sur le vif.

_-Si, si, ne mens pas,_ persifla Drago.

-_Laisse-moi tranquille Drago_, ordonna-t-elle froidement. _Sinon, j'envoie un hibou à Oncle Lucius._

-_Tu ne sais te défendre que par lui ?_ dit-il.

-_Non, mais de ce côté-là je ne risque rien_, répondit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

- _Les premières années sont tous là ?_ dit la voix bourrue. _Allez suivez-moi, et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !_

La file d'élève se mit en route, et Louise se rapprocha de ses deux nouvelles amies pour éviter de rester avec son cousin. Ils s'avancèrent d'un côté opposé à celui que tous les autres élèves avaient pris. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Ils entrèrent sur un sentier étroit et escarpé qui glissait. Il y avait un silence pesant qui régnait, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la peur de Louise. Elle n'était plus rassurée du tout. Mais elle ne devait pas être la seule, puisqu'un garçon, probablement sans mouchoir, n'arrêtait pas de renifler.

-_Vous allez apercevoir Poudlard, au prochain tournant_, dit l'homme géant.

Soudain, et au plus de personnes passaient le tournant, des soupirs de joie et d'admiration retentissaient. A son tour elle aperçut l'immense château qui ressemblait surtout à une ombre. On pouvait néanmoins distinguer un certain nombre de tours parsemées de petites fenêtres. Louise était impressionnée et émerveillée par l'image que rendait le château dans la nuit. Devant ce château qui semblait lointain, il y avait une étendue d'eau, un lac énorme. Sur la rive il y avait de nombreux canots alignés.

-_Pas plus de quatre par barque_, lança l'homme.

Louise se dirigea vers un bateau qu'elle partagea avec Parvati, Padma et une autre fille rousse. Louise n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de traverser un lac aussi grand, sombre dans une simple barque.

-_Tout le monde est casé ?_ demanda le géant. _Alors, EN AVANT !_

Les barques glissèrent d'un coup sur le lac. Le souffle des enfants était coupé, personne ne parlait. Au plus ils se rapprochaient du château, au plus il se faisait grand.

-_Baissez la tête,_ dit le géant.

Louise s'exécuta automatiquement en passant sous la paroi rocheuse. Les barques traversèrent un long et sinueux passage sous la roche. Ce passage semblait être sous le château. La lumière se fit petit à petit, et ils aboutirent dans une sorte de caverne, une crique. Les barques accostèrent sur une petite rive de galets. Louise soupira de soulagement en descendant de la barque, en touchant le sol. Elle regarda ses amies qui sortaient à leurs tours des barques.

-_Eh toi là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ?_ dit le géant tout à coup.

Tout le monde se tourna vers un garçon rondelet, le garçon de la gare, qui s'écria :

_-Trevor !_

Il tendit les mains et le géant lui rendit son crapaud. Tout le monde le suivit à travers les escaliers escarpés remontant vers le château. Ils aboutirent dans une cour pavée. Au milieu, trônait une fontaine de pierre inactive, et derrière se trouvait la porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Le géant frappa trois fois à la porte, des coups assourdissants. Louise n'avait désormais plus peur, elle savait que son père se trouvait là et l'attendait. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs. Elle portait une longue robe de couleur émeraude et portait un chapeau de travers, assorti. Elle semblait raide, et avait un air sévère.

-_Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année,_ annonça le géant.

Elle aurait aimé se targuer de connaitre en avance les professeurs et leurs fonctions, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son père ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Elle en connaissait probablement un peu plus sur l'école que les autres enfants nés-sorcier, mais son père était resté mystérieux sur le reste.

-_Merci Hagrid,_ répondit la sorcière. _Je m'en occupe._

Les premières années entrèrent dans le grand hall. Le hall, en pierres de granit, était gigantesque. Il y avait des statues, des armures et des torches aux murs. En face du groupe, montait un escalier de marbre. Au sol, il y avait une mosaïque représentant le blason de l'école. Les élèves passaient devant le professeur. Louise remarqua que le professeur l'avait fixé un instant. Le professeur fit taire les murmures extasiés.

-_Bienvenue à Poudlard,_ dit-elle. _Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer et avant de prendre place parmi vos camarades, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles sont au nombre de quatre : Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les même cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et partagerez la même salle commune. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et sorcières de premier plan. Pendant toute votre scolarité, à chaque fois que vous ramènerez de bons de résultats vous rapporterez des points à votre maison. A l'inverse, et si il y a infraction des règles, des points vous seront retirés. A la fin de l'année, la maison possédant le plus de points gagne la coupe des quatre maisons ce qui constitue un grand honneur. La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer, profitez de ces quelques minutes pour soigner votre tenue._

Elle s'arrêta en regardant un garçon puis renchérit :

-_Je reviendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt, attendez-moi en silence_.

Louise se tourna vers ses amies :

-_J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je vais aller, pas vous ?_

_-Oh si_, dit Padma. _Mais pour le moment je ne pense qu'au moment où ma tête va toucher mon oreiller ce soir._

_-J'ai un peu peur qu'on soit séparée_, dit Parvati à sa sœur.

À côté d'elle Drago faisait encore état de ses talents.

-_Quand je serais à Serpentard, je ferais probablement gagner le plus de points. Surtout en potions, le professeur est un grand ami de ma famille depuis longtemps. _

De l'autre c'était la fille du train qui faisait sa propre éloge.

-_Peu importe ce qu'on va nous demander de faire, dit-elle. Je connais presque tous les sortilèges de nos livres par cœur_.

Pendant ce temps, elle observa d'autres élèves qui semblaient terrifié et son regard tomba sur l'autre garçon qu'elle avait vu à la gare. Il ressemblait à la description des jumeaux, oui ce devait être Harry Potter. Louise se faisait une image plus héroïque pour un garçon ayant vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. Un jeune rouquin regarda la mosaïque sur le sol et s'exclama :

-_Ca veut dire quoi cette phrase_, dit-il en la montrant du doigt.

-_Il s'agit d'une phrase écrite en latin, elle signifie « ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort »,_ dit la fillette brune du train l'air de tout connaitre.

Drago fit un pas en avant vers Harry Potter. Louise regarda la scène de loin en soupirant.

-_Alors c'est donc vrai ce qu'il se dit dans le train_, dit-il d'une voix pompeuse. _Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard cette année. Je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy._

Un rire se fit entendre, Louise fronça les sourcils en voyant le rouquin se moquer de son cousin. De quel droit se moquait-il de Drago à cause de son nom ? Elle avait beau ne pas s'entendre toujours avec lui, elle n'aimait pas que l'on se moque des membres de sa famille. Drago, comme toujours, ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

-_Mon nom te fait rire ?_ dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. _Inutile de te demander le tien…Un rouquin, des robes de seconde main et un air hébété…Tu es forcément un Weasley_.

Louise eut un fin sourire. Son cousin se détourna pour faire face à Potter.

-_Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Evite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux._

_-J'ai déjà mon avis sur les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseils,_ répondit Harry Potter.

Des bruits de souffle et des cris s'élevèrent, résonnèrent dans le grand hall et interrompirent la discussion. Des fantômes. Louise n'en avait encore jamais vu, et là il y en avait une vingtaine volant au-dessus d'elle. Deux d'entre-deux semblaient se disputer :

-_Oublions, et pardonnons, _dit le fantôme qui paraissait joyeux et ressemblait à un moine. Nous pouvons lui donner une deuxième chance.

-_Mon cher frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ?_ dit l'autre fantôme l'air pompeux. _Il nous fait une abominable réputation alors qu'il n'est même pas des nôtres. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?_

Personne n'osa répondre.

-_Ce sont les petits nouveaux_, dit le moine. _Vous attendez la répartition, j'imagine ?_

Quelques-uns hochèrent la tête.

-_Ah, j'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle_, continua-t-il. _C'était ma maison dans le temps._

_-Allons-y maintenant,_ dit une voix brusque. _La cérémonie va commencer_.

La grande sorcière, professeur McGonagall, était de retour. Les fantômes s'éclipsèrent.

-_Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi_.

Les élèves obéirent sans broncher et franchirent la double porte donnant sur la plus belle salle à manger qui est était donnée de voir à Louise. Très lumineuse, il y avait quatre longues tables et au-dessus d'elles des milliers de chandelles flottantes. Les tables, où étaient assis les autres élèves, étaient chargée d'assiettes, de gobelets et de couverts en or ce qui offrait un scintillement incroyable. Au bout de la salle, sur l'estrade, se tenait la table des professeurs. Louise retrouva Albus qui lui sourit, ce qui lui donna un peu de courage. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, le vieil homme était toujours présent pour son anniversaire ou pour noël. Elle essaya de capter le regard de son père, mais fut vite refroidie. Il regardait le groupe avec un regard mêlé de mépris et de méchanceté. Elle croisa son regard froid et en fut déstabilisée. Légèrement vexée, elle détourna la tête et regarda ailleurs. En arrivant près de l'estrade, les premières années durent s'aligner. Pendant que le professeur allait chercher le tabouret et le choixpeau, Louise entendit la fille du train dire :

-_Le plafond est magique, il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans_ _L'histoire de Poudlard. _

Le professeur posa le choixpeau sur le tabouret. Il y eu un instant de silence, et il commença à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Louise, qui n'avait pas l'habitude du bruit, ne put retenir une moue. De même qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise au milieu d'autant de monde. Il était déroutant de passer d'un environnement de maximum six personne à plusieurs centaine. Le professeur McGonagall se replaça devant les élèves en tenant un rouleau de parchemin :

-_Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous viendrez vous asseoir et je poserai le chapeau sur votre tête : Abbot, Hannah._

La fille aux tresses blondes auprès de Louise s'avança d'un pas mal assuré. Elle prit place sur le tabouret, le professeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête et il s'exclama :

-_Poufsouffle !_

Des acclamations et des applaudissements retentirent à la table des Poufsouffle. La dénommée Hannah s'y rendit le sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi, continua la répartition.

-_Bones, Susan._

La petite rousse de la barque s'avança doucement.

-_Poufsouffle !_ Cria le chapeau.

Susan sembla heureuse du choix du chapeau et alla s'asseoir avec Hannah.

-_Boot, Terry._

-_Serdaigle !_ s'exclama le chapeau.

_-Brocklehurst, Mandy._

Une fille avec des cheveux roux et une paire de lunettes rouge s'avança.

-_Serdaigle !_

De nouveau un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de la deuxième table partant vers la gauche.

-_Brown, Lavande_, continua le professeur.

-_Gryffondor !_

Cette fois c'est la table à l'extrême gauche qui fit une ovation.

-_Bullstrode, Milicent…Serpentard!_

_-Corner, Michael._

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns mi-long s'avança.

-_Serdaigle!_

-_Crabbe, Vincent._

Un gros garçon aux traits grossier s'assit. Louise crut voir le tabouret trembler.

_-Serpentard !_

_-Davis, Teresa (Tracy)._

_-Serpentard !_

_-Finch-Fletchley Justin?_

_-Poufsouffle!_

_-Finnigan, Seamus._

Un garçon d'une toute petite taille et à l'air d'un lutin prit place sur le tabouret. Le chapeau mit près d'une minute avant de s'exclamer :

_-Gryffondor !_

_-Goyle, Grégory._

Un autre gros garçon, plus grand que l'autre néanmoins, s'avança à son tour.

-_Serpentard !_

Louise le regarda rejoindre son ami.

_-Granger, Hermione_.

La fille du train s'appelait donc Hermione. Cette dernière s'avança d'un pas rapide et sur.

_-Gryffondor !_

_-Greengrass, Daphne._

_-Serpentard._

Le chapeau continua ainsi, à la chaine.

_-Goldstein, Anthony….Serdaigle!_

_-Londubat, Neville._

Louise regarda le garçon au crapaud monter sur l'estrade, les jambes tremblantes et les joues rouges. Le malheureux trébucha en s'approchant du tabouret, et le chapeau mit encore plus de temps pour le placer :

_-Gryffondor !_

Le garçon était tellement pressé, qu'il s'en alla en vitesse en oubliant d'enlever le chapeau. Il dû faire demi-tour, sous les rires, pour le rendre au professeur qui le posa sur la tête de MacDougal Morag, qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Ce fut alors au tour de son cousin :

_-Malefoy, Drago._

Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant et sûr de lui. Le chapeau avait à peine frôlé sa tête qu'il s'exclama :

_-Serpentard !_

Il eut un air satisfait et il passa devant sa cousine en la défiant du regard. Il alla prendre place auprès de Crabbe et Goyle.

-_McMillan, Ernie…Poufsouffle! __Migden Eloise…Moon, Liberty…Serpentard ! __Nott, Théodore…Serpentard ! Parkinson, Pansy…Serpentard ! Patil, Parvati_.

Louise regarda son amie s'avancer vers le tabouret. Elle commençait à redevenir anxieuse, il y avait de moins en moins de personne dans le rang.

-_Gryffondor !_ s'écria le chapeau.

Parvati sourit à Louise et tapota l'épaule de sa sœur avant de rejoindre sa table.

_-Patil, Padma_.

Cette-fois, Louise se retrouvait seule.

_-Serdaigle !_

Malgré les acclamations, Louise vit que Padma était un peu déçue de ne pas être avec sa sœur. Elle sourit néanmoins et rejoignit sa table.

-_Perks, Sally-Ann…Poufsouffle !_

-_Potter Harry._

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-_Est-ce vraiment lui ?_

_-Le Harry Potter ?_

_-Potter comme… ?_

C'est avec prudence que le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers le tabouret, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réel. Avant que le chapeau ne tombe devant ses yeux, Louise croisa son regard émeraude et lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Le chapeau mit pas mal de temps pour se décider, on le voyait parfois sursauter. Il se releva soudain et s'écria

-_Gryffondor !_

Un bruit pire qu'une ovation retentit à la table des Gryffondor qui semblaient ravis d'avoir une célébrité parmi eux. Ils étaient debout en criant « Potter avec nous, Potter avec nous ! ». Le professeur reprit d'une voix un peu plus hésitante :

_-Prince, Louise-Rose._

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, elle avait envie de vomir, envie d'aller faire pipi, de s'enfuir par la porte la plus proche. Ses jambes avancèrent malgré-elle et elle se retrouva face à la salle. Les élèves avaient repris leur calme et observaient la fillette blonde au nom à consonance étrange pour des britanniques. Elle prit place sur le tabouret et fut surprise de la voix dans sa tête.

-_Tiens, tiens, on camoufle sa véritable identité ? Je n'aurais pas pensé à cela…Je vois une grande curiosité, j'écoute ce que ton cœur me dit…là où je vais t'envoyer, tu pourras méditer sur cela « on n'est pas toujours ce que l'on pense être », bonne chance à…Serdaigle !_

La tension de Louise redescendit d'un coup. En enlevant le chapeau, elle manqua de se tourner vers son père mais se retint de justesse. Elle rejoignit sa table avec plus d'assurance qu'en arrivant. Elle prit place auprès de Padma. Plus loin, elle aperçut Roger Davies qui lui lança un discret « bienvenue ». Elle regarda son père, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait Harry Potter toujours de cet air froid et distant. Son regard croisa celui de Louise, un regard froid qui n'exprimait rien de bon. La fillette perdit son sourire, lui envoya un regard noir à son tour et se détourna pour accueillir Lisa Turpin qui venait de rejoindre la table de Serdaigle. La cérémonie continua : Dean Thomas fit envoyer à Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley à Gryffondor et Blaise Zabini à Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emportât le tabouret et le chapeau dans une autre pièce. Elle prit place à côté d'Albus qui se leva, le visage rayonnant et les bras écartés :

-_Bienvenue_, dit-il d'un ton chaleureux. _Bienvenu à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !_

Tout le monde l'applaudit bruyamment pendant que les plats se remplissaient de nourriture. Louise se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put vouloir dire par là, elle devrait y réfléchir où lui poser la question.

-_Je suis contente de connaître au moins quelqu'un à Serdaigle_, dit Padma qui se servait du poulet.

-_Je suis contente, aussi, et soulagée_, dit Louise.

Elle fit comme les autres et se servit elle-même un peu de poulet et de gratin avec des légumes, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'on ne lui servait pas son assiette directement à table.

-_Donc tu es Louise-Rose, moi c'est Anthony Goldstein_, dit un garçon.

-_Et moi, Michael dit un autre, mais on m'appelle souvent Mich._

_-Enchantée,_ répondit Louise. _Moi on m'appelle seulement Louise. Voici Padma_, dit-elle en présentant son amie.

-_Je me présente, Terry Boot, dit un autre garçon un plus petit. Et voici Morag, on se connait depuis des lustres._

Louise se tourna vers les deux autres filles.

_-Vous c'est Lisa et Mandy ?_ demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-_Oui, Lisa Turpin_, se présenta la première.

-_Mon vrai nom c'est Miranda, mais on m'a toujours appelée Mandy_, dit l'autre fille.

Mandy était toute fine et de la même taille que Louise. Elle avait des cheveux roux mi- long coupés simplement et portait une paire de lunette rouge. Elle avait un petit nez et des yeux de couleur vert, un vert bien pâle face au regard émeraude que Louise eut observé sur Harry Potter.

-_Et vos parents ce sont des sorciers_ ? demanda Terry Boot.

Terry était de petite taille. Il portait une coupe de cheveux classique et soignée. Ses cheveux oscillaient entre le châtain clair et le blond, et ses yeux étaient bleus. Il avait un air de je-sais-tout, sans l'être vraiment. Louise et Padma hochèrent la tête.

-_Mes parents sont des sorciers_, dit Lisa. _Mais ma maman vient d'une famille moldue. _

_-Moi aussi_, intervint Anthony Goldstein. _Mais c'est mes arrière-grands-parents qui sont moldus._

-_Je crois que toute ma famille est sorcière,_ dit Mandy. _Mais je ne suis pas sure, ma famille est d'origine américaine._

Les fantômes commencèrent leurs ballets aériens en provoquant des murmures fantomatiques. Le fantôme d'une grande dame vêtue d'une robe devant dater du Moyen Âge s'arrêta devant leur table. Elle la traversa sans dire un mot. Elle avait un air mélancolique, et disparut au bout de la table.

-_Les fantômes sont vraiment étrange_, dit Terry. _Une fois, j'ai dormi dans un château en écosse avec mes parents et on en a croisé un au déjeuner. Mais il était bien plus bavard que ce fantôme._

-_Pourtant, la plupart du temps, les fantômes aiment discuter_, dit Louise. _Je crois que ça doit les changer de leur quotidien. _

-_J'ai hâte d'être à demain_, dit Lisa. _Je me demande ce qu'on va avoir, j'aimerais avoir cours de sortilège._

_-Moi, potions,_ dit Anthony Goldstein. _Vous pensez qu'on va apprendre à faire des poisons ?_

_-Ça m'étonnerait,_ dit Terry. _Mais moi je veux suivre le cours de métamorphose. Imaginez, vous pouvez transformer n'importe quoi en un objet dont vous avez besoin. _

_-C'est vrai, _dit Louise. _Mais moi je veux voir à quoi ressemble la bibliothèque._

_-Il doit y avoir des milliers de livres accumulés avec le temps_, dit Padma.

Les plats finis disparurent pour laisser place à des desserts de toutes sortes.

-_C'est incroyable,_ dit Mandy. _Tous ces desserts et ces sortes de bonbons !_

Louise regarda encore la table des professeurs. Et vit Albus en train de parler avec son père, qui avait le visage fermé comme toujours. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter.

-_Quelle répartition, n'est-ce-pas ?_ dit Albus à table. _Assez intéressante sur plusieurs points._

-_Que voulez-vous dire Albus,_ demanda Minerva.

-_Hum, le jeune Potter envoyé à Gryffondor n'est pas une surprise bien que j'aurais pu penser qu'il serait envoyé ailleurs, _dit Albus.

_-Et où ?_ demanda Minerva.

-_Ce n'est pas important_, répondit-il. _Et vous Severus qu'en pensez-vous de cette répartition ?_

-_Cela m'importe peu_, répondit-il sur son ton habituel. _Encore d'insupportables cornichons que je vais supporter sept ans. _

Albus se pencha.

-_J'ai vu le regard qu'elle vous a lancé tout à l'heure, et je pense qu'elle a été touchée que vous ne lui fassiez même pas un signe de tête._

_-Je suis toujours comme ça, je ne vais pas changer du jour au lendemain_, dit-il sans desserrer les dents. _Elle est habituée._

_-Mettez-vous à sa place, elle est seule depuis toujours et d'un coup elle se retrouve dans un château qu'elle ne connait pas entouré de centaine de personnes. Ce doit être déroutant._

_-Elle sait qu'elle peut venir si elle a besoin, Albus, nous en avons discuté. Et non, cela ne me dérange pas qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard._

_-Vous devriez lui dire, et lui parler de votre réputation auprès des élèves_, signifia Albus.

-_Une réputation_ ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil l'air narquois. _Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion._

_-Faites-le lui savoir,_ dit simplement Albus.

Severus tourna la tête et regarda Louise qui détourna la tête aussi tôt. Il était agacé de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Serpentard. Elle avait été élevée par lui-même, et par les Malefoy. Sa place ne pouvait être qu'à Serpentard. Mais ce stupide chapeau en avait décidé autrement. L'envoyer à Serdaigle pour bien signifier qu'elle n'était pas réellement parente avec lui, lui rappeler douloureusement qu'il n'était pas son père. Parce que oui, Severus aimait sa fille. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, il en était incapable mais il aurait donné sa vie pour cette enfant. Elle lui avait permis de tourner la page, de se sentir moins seul.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Louise ?_ demanda Padma curieusement.

Louise croisa le regard de son père et s'en détourna aussitôt.

-_Je…le directeur_, dit-elle pas sûre d'elle. _Il est impressionnant._

_-Il a l'air assez excentrique,_ dit Lisa en souriant.

-_On dit qu'il est le plus grand sorcier du monde_, dit Michael Corner. _Mon père m'a dit que Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même en avait peur._

_-Moi, mon père m'a dit qu'en plus d'être directeur de Poudlard, il avait une forte influence au ministère,_ rajouta Morag. _Mon père travaille au département des mystères, c'est une langue-de-plomb._

_-Langue-de-plomb ? _demanda Louise. _Parce qu'il ne peut pas parler de ce qu'il voit là-bas ?_

_-Oui, c'est ça,_ répondit Michael. _Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vraiment su en quoi consistait son travail. _

-_Et toi Louise, il fait quoi ton père ?_ demanda Terry.

_-Il est chercheur, sur les propriétés magiques des pierres précieuses,_ répondit-elle. _Alors il voyage souvent._

_-Et tu restes toute seule chez toi ? _demanda Padma.

-_Pas toujours_, répondit-elle. _J'allais souvent chez ma tante et mon oncle mais j'ai du mal à m'entendre avec mon cousin._

_-C'est ce garçon blond qui t'ennuyait toute-à-l 'heure ?_ dit Padma. _Il est à Serpentard._

_-Oui, c'est lui, Drago Malefoy_, répondit Louise.

-_Mon père m'a parlé des Malefoy_, dit Anthony Goldstein. _C'est une très vieille famille de sangs-purs qui le revendiquent. On dit même qu'ils étaient très proches du Vous-Savez-Qui quand il était au pouvoir._

Louise haussa les sourcils de surprise.

_-C'est vrai ?_ demanda Terry à Louise.

_-Je ne sais pas_, dit-elle. _Ça m'étonnerait, ils ont toujours été gentils même s'ils sont fort à cheval sur les principes. De toute façon, ça ne me concerne pas._

Les plats se vidèrent et Albus se leva et le silence se fit soudainement :

-_Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la foret qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient mieux de s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Mme Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdite, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

Louise ne trouvait pas ça rassurant. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce couloir était interdit cette année particulièrement, c'était étrange. Elle regarda ses camarades qui avaient perdus leurs sourires.

-_Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège_, s'exclama le directeur.

Louise retrouva son sourire. Elle connaissait cette chanson par cœur. Elle adorait ce moment lors de ses anniversaires où Albus obligeait son père à chanter avec lui. Elle riait beaucoup de voir son père sans le moindre sourire marmonner l'air à demi-mots. Elle remarqua que les professeurs avaient perdus leurs sourires. Un ruban imaginaire sortit de la baguette d'Albus. Il contenait les paroles.

-_Chacun le chante sur l'air qu'il désire…Trois quatre._

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve,_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine,_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine,_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous ce qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse,_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Les jumeaux terminèrent en dernier, et tout le monde applaudit bruyamment.

-_Ah la musique_, dit Albus en s'essuyant les yeux. _Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, tout le monde au lit. Allez tout le monde, dehors !_

Un garçon de grande taille s'approcha de la table et il leur sourit amicalement.

-_Je suis Robert Hilliard et je suis votre préfet_, dit-il. _Je vais vous mener à la salle commune, suivez-moi._

Les enfants se levèrent en regardant autour d'eux et suivirent le préfet qui s'engouffra parmi les autres élèves. Louise se concentra pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Elle se voyait mal se perdre la première journée, sans compter qu'elle ne savait pas où trouver Albus, ni même où trouver son père. Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier de marbre et arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée. À ce moment, elle leva les yeux et fut impressionnée par la jungle d'escaliers s'élevant au-dessus d'elle. Ils prirent une série d'escaliers et montèrent au moins six étages. La foule d'élève semblait se dissiper.

-_Vous devez faire attention aux escaliers_, disait le préfet en montant les marches. _Ils bougent souvent._

Arrivé à un palier, il continua dans un couloir. Le parquet en chêne était couvert de tapis aux couleurs bleus. Il y avait des portraits aux murs, des portraits bien plus aimables que ceux du manoir Rogue. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall rond, probablement le bas d'une tour. Ils prirent l'escalier en colimaçon et arrivèrent à un autre petit palier. Il s'agissait un petit hall rempli de tapisseries. Devant eux, se tenait une grosse porte en bois massif, ornée d'un simple heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle.

-_Nous sommes devant l'entrée de notre salle commune_, annonça le préfet. _Ici, nous sommes dans la tour de Serdaigle, on y est tranquille, aucun autre élève ne vient jamais dans les parages. Pour entrer, vous frappez avec le heurtoir._

Le préfet s'exécuta et le heurtoir se mit à parler :

-_Un sorcier se trouve à la croisée de deux routes, dont une seule le mènera à destination. Devant chaque route se tient un gobelin qui connait la voie à suivre. L'un des deux ne dit que la vérité, l'autre ne dit que des mensonges. L'homme ne peut poser qu'une question à un seul des deux gobelins. Quelle est cette question ?_

Le préfet se retourna :

-_Vous devez répondre à l'énigme correctement pour entrer_, dit-il. _Comme ça vous aurez appris quelque chose chaque jour. Vous aurez du mal au début, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui saura répondre N'hésitez pas à vous entraider. Alors quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?_

Les enfants froncèrent les sourcils, signe de réflexion.

-_Il faut demander qui ment_, dit Terry Boot.

-_Faux,_ signifia l'aigle.

-_Il ne peut poser qu'une question_, intervint le préfet. _Si tu demandes qui ment, ça ne te dira quand même pas par où aller._

_-Ah oui,_ soupira le garçon.

Pendant une quinzaine de minute des élèves essayèrent de répondre en vain. Louise retournait le problème dans sa tête, elle décortiquait chaque phrase. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de lever la main.

-_Vas-y,_ l'encouragea le préfet

-_Euh…il doit interroger l'un des deux gobelins et lui demander « si je demande à l'autre qu'elle direction je dois prendre, laquelle va-t-il m'indiquer »_

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit un peu et le préfet applaudit.

-_Félicitations, quel est ton nom ?_ demanda-t-il.

Louise rougit doucement.

-_Louise-Rose Prince_, répondit-elle naturellement.

-_Louise peux-tu expliquer pourquoi tu as répondu ça ?_

La fillette hocha la tête et fit face à ses amis.

-_En posant cette question, l'homme va devoir prendre la direction opposée. Parce que s'il interroge le garde qui dit la vérité, il va lui indiquer la route à prendre selon l'homme qui ment. Et s'il interroge l'autre garde, il lui indiquera aussi la mauvaise route._

Des « Ah bah oui, logique » sortirent de toutes parts.

-_C'est vraiment bien, Louise_, dit le préfet. _Chaque année, le heurtoir pose cette même question aux première année. Et l'élève qui répond correctement voit son nom ajouté au tableau que je vais vous montrer. Entrez_, dit-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. Louise entra dans une grande salle toute ronde. Il y avait d'élégantes fenêtres en arcades gothiques sur les murs recouverts de soie couleur bleu et bronze. Ces fenêtres offraient un panorama hors-du-commun, mais la nuit étant présente, les premières années ne purent admirer la vue. Le plafond était en forme de dôme parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit de la salle commune. Il y avait partout des fauteuils en velours bleus, des tables et des bibliothèques. Dans une niche face à la porte trônait une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Dans cette même niche, il y avait deux escaliers. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves en train de vaquer à diverses choses, et une grande fille aux cheveux bouclés s'approcha d'eux :

-_Bonjour à tous, je suis Pénélope Deauclaire, votre préfète,_ dit-elle en souriant. _Alors qui a résolu l'énigme cette année ?_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Louise qui leva la main.

-_Bravo,_ dit Pénélope. _Viens voir._

Elle se dirigea près de la sortie et observa une sorte de tableau de pierre. Louise haussa les sourcils : son nom venait de s'inscrire dans la pierre en écriture de bronze en dessous d'une certaine Cho Chang de 1990.

Elle regarda avec fierté le « Louise-Rose Prince, 1991 ».

-_Répondre à cette énigme ancestrale fait partie de nos coutumes à Serdaigle_, dit le préfet. _Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue dans notre maison. _

_-Comme vous l'avez probablement remarquée_, continua la préfète_, nos couleurs sont le bleu et le bronze et notre blason représente un aigle, le plus majestueux des oiseaux. J'espère que vous porterez fièrement nos couleurs._

_-Je ne m'avancerais pas trop en disant que nous faisons partie des intelligents de l'école_, poursuivit le préfet, _notre fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle privilégiait toujours les études_. _Le directeur de notre maison est le professeur Filius Flitwick, qui enseigne les enchantements. Quant à notre fantôme, vous avez dû l'apercevoir toute à l'heure au banquet : La dame grise. Elle vous a peut-être semblée timide, mais elle est toujours comme ça en présence d'autres maisons. Elle est d'une bonne compagnie lorsque vous êtes entre Serdaigle. Avant de vous montrer vos dortoirs, qui se trouvent dans les tourelles, je tiens à vous dire ceci : Bienvenue dans la maison des intellectuels, des excentriques et des farfelues, sachez qu'ici vous ne serez jamais jugé sans raison. Parce que nous, Serdaigle, défendons la raison. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année scolaire !_

La préfète entraina les filles vers l'escalier qui montait dans la tourelle de droite, alors que les garçons se dirigeaient dans l'autre. Les escaliers montaient sans cesse mais le dortoir des premières années était un premier palier, derrière une porte en bronze gravée d'un 1.

-_Je vais vous laisser vous installer, je reviendrais dans une heure_.

Louise observa le dortoir avec ravissement. La pièce circulaire était entourée de quatre gros lits à baldaquin en bois, aux rideaux et aux couvre-lits en soie bleue azur. De chaque côté des lits, il y avait une table de nuit et une commode épousant la forme de la pièce. Devant les grandes fenêtres, il y avait des appuie de fenêtre en marbre blanc où l'on pouvait prendre place. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande colonne transparente entourée d'une table circulaire. Les valises étaient posées en bas des lits et sur chaque lit étaient posés les uniformes adaptés aux couleurs des Serdaigle. Alors que la dernière fille refermait la porte. De la lumière provint de la colonne transparente.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Louise en essayant de la toucher.

-_On dirait des flammes_, remarqua Lisa.

En effet, de petites boules enflammées montaient et descendaient doucement, paisiblement.

-_Je crois que c'est le chauffage_, dit Mandy.

-_Mais où sont les toilettes et la salle de bain ?_ demanda Padma.

Il n'y avait aucune porte dans la salle.

_-On demandera à la préfète après_, proposa Louise.

-_Mais le truc…c'est que je dois vraiment faire pipi_, dit Padma en se mordant la lèvre.

Louise alla sur le palier, il y avait deux autres portes. Elle s'avança vers l'une d'elle mais hésita avant de frapper. Elle souffla et frappa à la porte.

-_Entrez !_ Lança une voix joyeuse.

Elle ouvrit timidement la porte.

-_Bonsoir_, dit-elle en voyant des filles plongées dans leurs valises.

Une fille asiatique pas beaucoup plus grande que Louise vint la voir.

-_Bonsoir, tu es en première année ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Louise,_ dit-elle.

-_Enchantée, je m'appelle Cho_, dit la fille. _Et ici tu es dans le dortoir des deuxièmes années. N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir pour des conseils ou des devoirs, on vous aidera avec plaisir._

_-Merci, mais…c'est-à-dire qu'on ne sait pas où sont les toilettes et la salle de bain._

_-Ah, eh bien la salle de bain se trouve là_, dit Cho en sortant de la chambre et en montrant l'autre porte du doigt. _Il y a plusieurs douches et tout ce dont on a besoin._

_-Merci beaucoup_, dit Louise avant de se tourner vers sa porte de dortoir entrouverte. _Padma ! Padma !_

La dénommée sortit en eut un sourire timide envers l'asiatique.

-_Cho m'a montré où se trouvent les toilettes_, dit Louise en montrant la porte.

Padma se dépêcha d'y aller en courant presque.

-_C'est toi qui a résolu l'énigme l'année passée ?_ demanda Louise.

-_Oui oui, c'est moi,_ répondit-elle. _Très subtile cette énigme, qui a répondu vrai cette année ?_

_-Euh, c'est moi,_ dit Louise en souriant.

-_Oh ! Félicitations_, dit-elle en riant. _N'hésite pas à venir au moindre problème, Louise, je suis contente de te connaitre._

Louise la remercia et rentra dans son dortoir. Elle ouvrit sa malle et commença à la vider. Elle posa ses livres de cours, ses plumes, ses encriers et ses parchemins sur le bout de table en face de son lit près de la porte à droite. Elle rangea son matériel d'astronomie dans les tiroirs sous la table. Et posa son kit de potions prés de sa table de nuit. Elle rangea ses vêtements et uniformes dans la commode, et posa sa trousse de toilette dans un coin du premier tiroir de la commode. Ensuite, elle posa sa boite à bijoux sur sa table de nuit, rangea sa bourse en cuir rose et sa baguette dans le tiroir de celle-ci. Elle poussa sa grosse malle vide sous son lit et entreprit de délivrer son chat.

Les autres filles avaient un hibou, déjà à la volière. Louise n'en avait pas besoin, le hibou familial se chargerait du courrier. De plus, il était hors de question qu'elle aille à Poudlard sans son chat. Le gros chat blanc et gris fit le tour de la chambre avant de sauter s'allonger sur le lit de Louise.

-_Oh, qu'il est beau ton chat !_ dit Lisa.

-_Et il est bien gros_, remarqua Mandy en posant ses livres pour venir le voir_. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

_-Rosier,_ répondit Louise en essayant d'attacher le collier du chat.

-_Quel drôle de nom,_ dit Mandy.

-_Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé comme ça_ ? demanda Lisa en venant s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit de Louise.

-_J'étais petite_, dit-elle. _Et je suppose que ça vient du fait que mon second prénom soit Rose. _

_-C'est marrant, ça_, dit Lisa en souriant. _J'adore les animaux, et leur parler aussi. J'aimerai inventer une machine pour pouvoir discuter avec eux._

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Padma soulagée. Elle s'approcha des filles, presque ravie :

-_Ces salles de bains sont superbes !_

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Il s'agissait de la préfète.

-_Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes installées, demain le réveil général des dortoirs sonnera à sept heures trente. Les cours commencent à neuf heures, mais demain essayez de prendre votre petit-déjeuner en avance pour recevoir votre horaire et poser vos questions, et pour avoir assez de temps pour trouver votre nouvelle classe. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, dormez bien._

_-Bonne nuit ! _Répondirent les fillettes en chœur.

Les demoiselles, fatiguées de leur première journée, allèrent enfiler leurs pyjamas et s'endormirent bien vite. Louise resta éveillée quelques temps en pensant à son père, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne lui avait pas souhaité bonne nuit. Elle resta assise un instant à contempler les étoiles hautes et scintillantes dans le ciel noir. Tout à coup, un hibou se posta derrière la fenêtre. Il avait une lettre. Louise se dépêcha d'ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre pour prendre la lettre.

_Louise,_

_Félicitations pour ta répartition à Serdaigle. Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu t'y sentiras comme chez toi. Je n'aurais pas cours avec toi avant mardi après-midi, donc je voudrais que tu passes demain après ta journée de cours à mon bureau. Il se trouve dans les cachots, c'est la troisième porte à droite. _

_Sache que comme tu dors désormais ici, je ne retourne plus au manoir et je suis donc présent au château pour la nuit. _

_Maintenant, je sais quelle heure il est et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'aller te coucher._

_Bonne nuit,_

_S.R_

Louise sourit en rangeant sa lettre, elle s'endormit paisiblement, en pensant à la parole du choixpeau : « on n'est pas toujours ce que l'on pense être ». Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

* * *

Une review s'il-vous-plait?

A dans deux semaines ! (27/03)

Gros bisous,

J.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Exceptionnellement**** je publierai lundi prochain le chapitre suivant,**

**Merci pour votre présence,**

**bisous bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Un bruit de carillon commença sa mélodie matinale pour réveiller les élèves de la maison Serdaigle. Louise bailla avant de se retourner dans son lit en frottant ses yeux. Elle entendit un bruit de mouvement dans la chambre et ouvrit ses rideaux.

-_Bonjour Louise,_ dit Mandy.

La fillette portait déjà son uniforme et ses cheveux roux était attachés en deux tresses. Elle était en train de faire son sac.

-_Bonjour, Mandy_, dit Louise en se levant. _Tu es levée tôt._

_-Oui, je suis très matinale, _dit-elle. _J'ai été cherché une copie de notre horaire affiché dans la salle commune. C'est une longue journée_.

Louise enleva son pyjama, et enfila son chemisier puis sa jupe. Les autres filles firent de même.

-_Bonjour,_ dit Padma en baillant.

-_Oh, vraiment ?_ dit Louise à Mandy en s'asseyant pour mettre ses chaussettes et ses chaussures en cuir noir. _On a quoi comme cours ?_

-_On commence avec deux heures de métamorphose et une heure d'enchantement avant le déjeuner_, expliqua Mandy. _Et on a deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal, puis deux heures d'histoire de la magie_.

Louise soupira en faisant entrer sa chemise dans sa jupe, avant de mettre son pull. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir pour brosser ses longs cheveux blonds. Lisa était justement occupée à faire ses cheveux.

-_Tu as vraiment de beaux cheveux Louise,_ dit Lisa. _Ils sont d'un blanc éclatant et si doux._

-_Merci,_ dit-elle en nouant un ruban bleu. _Je les tiens de ma mère._

_-Elle devait être très belle,_ dit Padma.

Louise eut un sourire triste.

_-Elle l'était_, dit-elle en se diriger vers sa table de nuit où se tenait le cadre de sa mère. _Regardez._

-_Wouah,_ dit Lisa. _C'est incroyable comme tu lui ressemble !_

_-Elle ressemble à une vélane_, dit Mandy.

-_Qui sait, peut-être que Louise a du sang de vélane dans les veines_, dit Padma en mettant ses chaussures.

Louise rigola doucement avant de préparer son sac. Son père lui avait acheté ce joli sac en bandoulière en cuir brun clair. Sur la pochette avant, son nom suivi d'un dessin de rose était gravé. Elle prit son manuel de métamorphose, son livre d'histoire, d'enchantement et de défense. Elle prit aussi plusieurs parchemins et ses plumes.

-_Mon sac est prêt, qu'elle heure est-il ? _demanda Louise.

-_Sept-heure et demi_, répondit Lisa en regardant sa montre.

-_On a qu'à aller déjeuner tranquillement puis on ira faire un tour dans le château_, proposa Padma, _il doit y en avoir des choses à voir_.

C'est ainsi que les filles descendirent dans la salle commune, où il y avait un peu de monde en train de discuter.

-_Tu t'inscris au club de Bavboules avec moi ?_

_-Non, moi je vais au club d'échec._

_-Quelqu'un sait-il quand sont les répétitions de la chorale ?_

_-Tu te présentes pour l'équipe de quidditch cette année ?_

_-J'hésite encore…_

-_Regardez ce que j'ai inventé !_ dit soudainement un élève déjà plus vieux.

Louise s'approcha avec le reste des élèves vers le grand garçon aux cheveux noirs. Sur une table devant lui il y avait des feuilles de parchemins totalement mélangée. Il tapota la table avec sa baguette en murmurant des paroles incompréhensible et les feuilles commencèrent à se ranger d'elles-mêmes. Tous les élèves applaudirent. Louise et ses amies continuèrent leur route et sortirent de la salle commune.

-_J'ai déjà peur d'être à toute à l'heure et de devoir répondre à cette énigme_, soupira Lisa. _J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais._

_-Je crois que les autres vont être plus faciles_, dit Louise. _Et puis il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous aider._

Le chemin vers les escaliers principaux ne fut guère difficile à trouver. Mais il fallait descendre beaucoup d'escaliers pour arriver dans le grand hall. Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle qui était presque vide. Il y avait surtout beaucoup d'élèves de Serdaigle. Elles furent rejointes par Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein.

-_Bonjour,_ dit-il. _Vous avez vu notre horaire du jour ?_

Les filles hochèrent la tête.

-_On va commencer par le cours le plus difficile, la métamorphose_, dit Anthony Goldstein avec un air défait. _Ma mère m'a dit que c'était extrêmement complexe_.

Louise attrapa un toast et entreprit de mettre de la confiture de fraise dessus.

-_Mais tu sais,_ dit-elle gentiment. _Peut-être que tu t'en sortiras quand même._

Des battements d'ailes attirèrent leur attention. Les hiboux commençaient à apporter le courrier. Un hibou grand-duc vint poser un paquet devant elle avant de s'envoler à la table des Serpentard, il s'agissait d'un paquet des Malefoy. Le hibou du manoir lui apporta un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier et un autre paquet. Elle déballa son premier paquet et y découvrit son livre de contes préféré. Elle remercia Pomme mentalement.

-_Oh c'est Beedle le Barde ?_ demanda Padma. _Tu as de la chance, j'adore ces contes._

_-Vous n'êtes pas un peu grande pour ça ?_ demanda Morąg qui venait d'arriver.

_-Non, pas du tout_, dit Louise. _Je te le prêterai Padma._

_-Regardez c'est lui,_ dit Anthony Goldstein. _A côté du rouquin, c'est Harry Potter._

Louise leva la tête et regarda le garçon qui observait les tables avec un air à la limite de l'émerveillement. Elle se pencha sur son autre paquet plus gros, accompagné d'une lettre.

_Louise,_

_Nous te souhaitons une bonne première journée de cours. Drago nous a fait part de ta répartition à Serdaigle, et nous t'en félicitons._

_Nous attendons de tes nouvelles, _

_Bien affectueusement,_

_Ta tante Narcissa, ton oncle Lucius._

Elle ouvrit la boite en fer de taille conséquente et y découvrit milles merveilles. Les Malefoy lui avait envoyés un assortiment de bonbons de toutes sortes. Il y avait des chocogrenouilles, des ballongommes, des dragées de Bertie Crochue, des patacitrouilles des fizwizbiz et même des tablettes de chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Il y avait aussi une boite de fondant du chaudron. Elle se mordit les lèvres en souriant. Les autres reçurent aussi des petits cadeaux de leur famille. Louise sortit sa baguette et tapota la boite qui prit la taille d'une boite d'allumettes. Il fut bientôt l'heure de monter au premier étage.

-_On est au premier étage, il faut maintenant qu'on trouve la salle de classe,_ dit Louise en regardant les deux couloirs opposés_. Il faut aller dans quelle aile ?_

_-Aucune idée_, répondit Padma.

-_Ah là, y'a un fantôme_, dit Mandy en se dirigeant vers le fantôme au chapeau, et couvert de tâches argentées. _Dites-moi, vous savez ou se trouve la salle de métamorphose ?_

Le fantôme tourna la tête vers elles, sans dire un mot. Il avait un air fermé, presque méchant.

-_On devrait peut-être y aller,_ suggéra Louise.

-_Vous êtes le seul fantôme du château à ne pas parler, où c'est juste parce que vous ne voulez pas nous aider ?_ reprit Mandy les mains sur les hanches.

Comme réponse le fantôme les traversa avant de disparaitre. Louise sursauta en sentant la sensation de froid et de mouillé. C'était une expérience désagréable. Elles continuèrent leur route en essayant plusieurs portes en vain.

-_Que va-t-on faire ?_ disait Lisa inquiète. _C'est le premier cours on ne peut pas le rater._

_-Mais on ne le ratera pas,_ dit Louise_. Il nous reste cinq minutes. Venez, si on retourne de l'autre côté on trouvera certainement._

Elles rebroussèrent chemin et tombèrent nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall qui montait l'escalier.

-_Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? _

_-Si, professeur_, dit Louise. _Mais nous ne savons pas où se trouve la classe de métamorphose._

-_Eh bien, Miss Prince, vous et vos amies tombaient à point nommé puisque la classe que vous cherchez, c'est la mienne,_ dit le professeur en prenant le couloir opposé. _Suivez-moi_.

Elles suivirent le professeur en souriant. Quand elles arrivèrent, les garçons étaient là, il y avait aussi trois filles de Serpentard et le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à la gare. Elle le salua en passant près de lui :

-_Bonjour, Blaise, c'est ça ?_ dit-elle.

_-En effet,_ répondit-il. _Bonjour Louise, tout va bien pour toi ?_

_-Oui, merci._

Blaise se tourna vers les filles de sa maison.

-_Voici Louise-Rose Prince, la cousine de Drago_, dit-il. _Je te présente Daphné, Tracey et Milicent._

Louise les salua d'un signe de tête. Il n'y avait que la dénommée Daphné qui semblait amicale. Les deux autres avaient l'air d'être des dragons. En entrant dans la classe, elle se mit à coté de Padma au second rang. Les garçons s'installèrent derrière les filles et les Serpentard firent de même.

-_Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall et je vais vous enseigner la métamorphose. _

Le professeur McGonagall s'installa à son bureau, déroula un parchemin et commença l'appel :

- _Miss Bullstrode, Mr Crabbe, Miss Davis Mr Goyle, Miss Greengrass, Mr Malefoy, Mr Nott, Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini. _

_- Miss Brockelhurst, Mr Boot, Mr Corner, Mr Godlstein, Mr MacDougal, Miss Patil, Miss Prince, Miss Turpin._

Elle rangea son rouleau dans son bureau et se leva pour venir faire face aux élèves sur l'estrade.

- _Bien. La métamorphose est un procédé magique qui permet de transformer quelque chose en une autre chose. Par exemple…_

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur son bureau qui se transforma en cochon.

Tous les élèves applaudirent bien fort, Louise était ravie de cette démonstration. Le professeur prit soin de retransformer l'animal.

-_Bien sûr, la métamorphose est un procédé très complexe qui demande du travail et de la patience. Il faut être très concentré, voilà pourquoi je n'admettrai pas de chahut pendant mon cours. Quiconque se fera remarqué, sera renvoyé. Avez-vous des questions ?_

Personne n'osa dire un mot.

-_Bien, je vous distribue à chacun une allumette que vous allez essayer de transformer en aiguille. Vous devez vous concentrer, imaginer l'aiguille dans votre tête, vous donnez un coup de baguette sec en disant la formule : Hoc Acus_

Elle revint à son bureau, prit une allumette.

-_Je vais vous montrer dans un premier temps et vous essayerez de faire pareil_.

Elle sortit sa baguette et donna un coup sec en disant distinctement :

-_Hoc acus_

Elle montra ensuite l'allumette devenue aiguille.

-_Je vous laisse vous exercer_, dit le professeur.

Louise regarda son allumette et donna un coup de baguette sur l'allumette en disant la formule, mais rien ne se passa. Les autres élèves avaient autant de soucis qu'elle. Elle recommença encore et encore.

-_Je n'y arrive pas_, souffla Padma contrariée.

_-Moi non plus,_ dit Louise tristement.

-_Vous ne prononcez pas bien la formule Mr Malefoy_, disait le professeur en faisant le tour. _Et Miss Parkinson, vous feriez mieux de vous exercer au lieu de contempler Mr Malefoy. Mr Goyle, vous attendez qu'il neige ? Miss Brocklehurst restez calme, s'il-vous plait. _

Le professeur arriva derrière elle et Louise se raidit.

-_Allez-y, Miss Prince, je vous regarde_, dit le professeur.

C'est bien ça qui troublait la fillette. Elle leva sa baguette le poignet tremblant, se concentra un maximum, et lança la formule. Elle était tellement stressée que l'allumette se transforma en bougie de noël. Louise rougit en s'excusant.

-_Eh bien, ce n'est pas une aiguille, mais vous avez au moins réussis à ce que ce ne soit plus une allumette,_ constata le professeur.

-_Je…je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait professeur,_ dit-elle troublée.

-_Ce sont des choses qui arrivent Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour annuler le sort, lancez la formule Finite incantatum. _

Louise souffla et murmura le sort. Sa bougie se transforma en allumette.

-_Allez, continuez à vous exercer,_ dit le professeur en retournant à son bureau.

Louise regarda Padma qui se retrouvait avec une allumette argentée, elle regarda Louise et les deux petites rigolèrent.

-_Entre ta bougie et mon allumette argentée, on fait la paire_, dit Padma.

Louise se reconcentra, elle s'imagina l'allumette devenir aiguille. Elle respira et lança à mi-mot la formule. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, et son bonheur de voir l'allumette se transformer en aiguille. Padma poussa un murmure admiratif.

-_Regardez professeur, _dit Padma_. Louise a réussi !_

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha du bureau des fillettes et vit avec une agréable surprise que la demoiselle avait effectivement réussie.

-_C'est très bien, 5 points sont accordé à Serdaigle,_ dit le professeur.

Les Serdaigle, ravis, se mirent à travailler encore mieux. Lisa Turpin réussit quelques minutes après Louise, suivit par Terry Boot. Ce fut au tour de Blaise Zabini puis d'Anthony Goldstein. Ils furent soulagés d'entendre la cloche sonner l'intercours. En se rendant en sortilège, Louise essayait de consoler Padma, découragée par ce premier cours.

_-Ce n'est pas grave,_ dit Louise. _On s'entrainera ce soir et tu y arriveras la prochaine fois. On a enchantement maintenant, ça va être gai_.

Et ce fut le cas, le professeur était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Il était tout petit, si bien qu'il devait monter sur une pile de livre pour être à bonne hauteur. Il portait un chapeau de sorcier bleu ciel, couvrant ses cheveux gris. Le cours d'enchantement avait lieu avec les élèves de Poufsouffle. Louise en fut ravie, ceux-ci étaient vraiment gentils et bien plus amicaux que les Serpentard du matin. Elle devait bien avouer que ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les Serpentard n'était pas faux. Elle fit connaissance avec deux filles de Poufsouffle, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot. Pendant l'heure de déjeuner toute les discussions des premières années étaient focalisées sur le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, un cours en commun avec les trois autres maisons.

-_Vous croyez qu'on va se battre contre des araignées et des rats géants ? _dit Terry. _Parce que ça m'inquiète un peu, je ne connais qu'un sort et il sert à transformer une allumette en aiguille._

Tout le monde rigola à table. Louise aperçut au loin Roger Davies qui vint la voir.

-_Salut, alors cette première journée ?_ demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

_-Euh ça-va_, répondit-elle. _On a eu métamorphose et enchantement, et cette après-midi on a Défense contre les forces du mal et histoire de la magie. Pour le moment c'est plutôt chouette._

_-C'est normal, vous n'avez pas encore eu potions_, dit Roger.

-_C'est si difficile ?_ demanda Padma.

-_Le cours en lui-même est un peu complexe, mais le pire c'est le professeur Rogue_, dit Roger.

Louise qui mangeait se retourna vivement vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

-_Tout va bien Louise ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Euh oui, oui, je me demandais pourquoi c'est pire avec le professeur Rogue ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Parce que c'est un homme méchant et partial, il favorise toujours les Serpentard et fait le contraire avec les autres maisons. Il reste toujours dans ses cachots avec sa robe noire dont il ne change jamais. Et puis il n'a pas non plus la tête de quelqu'un d'amical. A ce qu'il parait, il veut le poste de défense depuis des années, mais Dumbledore lui refuse parce qu'il trempe dans la magie noire_.

-_C'est faux_, dit Louise indignée avant de se rattraper. _Enfin, il ne faut pas juger sans le connaître._

-_Tu verras après votre premier cours de potions,_ dit Roger_. Je ne juge jamais, mais lui c'est une exception. Il n'est même pas aimé chez les Poufsouffle alors qu'ils sont connus pour être les plus tolérants._

Il se leva et prit congé, il devait absolument parler au capitaine de son équipe de quidditch.

Les premières années, remontèrent vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle se situait près d'une cour intérieure dans les étages. Un drôle de professeur vêtu d'un turban et tout tremblotant. Il avait un air intriguant, étrange. Ils entrèrent dans une classe assez grande. Il y avait plein de choses diverses accrochées aux murs. Louise se couvrit le nez en entrant dedans, il y avait une telle odeur d'ail que s'en était irrespirable. Padma, Lisa, Mandy et Louise prirent place au premier rang de la longue rangée de droite. Elle reconnut la fille du train s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Une chose était sure, le professeur n'avait pas vraiment d'autorité. Il s'était présenté, et avait expliqué qu'il était un professionnel qui avait déjà chassé et tué de multiples créatures magiques comme des vampires et des zombies. Il avait soi-disant reçu son turban d'un prince africain après avoir tué un zombie. Un garçon de Gryffondor, de petite taille s'était levé :

-_Et comment vous l'avez tué, professeur ?_

Un air étrange passa sur le visage du professeur et il répondit :

-_Je…j…je…Par…pa… Oh, nous av…avons per…pe…pe…perdu assez de…de temps, ouvrez vos…vos …vos…livre à la page 10._

Padma se pencha sur Louise et lui souffla discrètement:

-_On dirait qu'il ne sait pas comment répondre._

_-Je suis sure qu'il ment_, dit Louise.

Ce professeur ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle ne le sentait pas, son attitude semblait trop jouée. Aussi, elle fut bien contente quand la cloche sonna. Ils avaient cours d'histoire avec les Gryffondor. Le professeur Binns en plus d'être fantomatique, était soporifique.

-_On m'a raconté_, dit Louise à Padma alors le professeur s'avançait sur le terrain des révoltes des sorciers. _Qu'il s'est endormi près de la cheminée de la salle des professeurs, ici à Poudlard, et qu'il est mort dans la nuit. Quand il s'est réveillé, il était fantôme. Ça fait un peur tu ne trouves pas ?_

_-Si, beaucoup même,_ répondit Padma. _Ça donne pas envie de s'endormir_.

Les deux heures en parurent quatre, sauf pour la fille du train, qui semblait s'appeler Hermione Granger. La fillette suivait avec entrain tout ce que disais le fantôme. Les trente dernières minutes du cours passèrent lentement pour Louise qui était impatiente de descendre voir son père. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle avait été séparée de lui aussi longtemps. Elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle, et quand elle le faisait, elle se rendait au manoir Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais compris la réticence de son père à vouloir la garder enfermée dans le domaine. Pour ça, Poudlard s'était révélée utile car elle allait enfin voir autre chose, discutait avec d'autres enfants, mais même dans ce milieu, elle ne pouvait pas être elle. Voilà une des choses qui la contrariait, mentir sur son identité. On lui répétait depuis toujours que le mensonge c'est mal, et du jour au lendemain on lui demandait de ne pas dire qui elle était. Elle aurait aimé dire « Je suis Louise Rogue, la fille de votre professeur de potions », mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quand la cloche sonna elle prit congé de ses amies en quatrième vitesse et descendit les marches vers le grand hall. Elle prit une petite porte en bois sur le côté droit qui donnait sur un escalier descendant dans les tréfonds du château. Elle aboutit dans un long couloir froid et sombre, les cachots semblaient avoir été construits à même la roche. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de relire sa lettre et donc ne savais plus où se trouvait le bureau.

-_Que viens faire une première année de Serdaigle chez nous, les Serpentard ?_ S'éleva une voix non loin d'elle.

Deux grands garçons s'approchèrent devant une petite Louise pas très à l'aise.

-_Je cherche le bureau de…du professeur Rogue_, dit-elle.

-_Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux au professeur Rogue_ ? dit l'un des garçons.

-_Ça ne vous regarde pas_, dit Louise un plus froidement.

-_Dis donc, on ne t'a pas appris à parler correctement aux plus vieux ?_

L'autre s'approcha et attrapa Louise par le bras.

-_On va t'y amener chez le professeur Rogue, et tu vas voir qu'il sera agréablement surpris de voir qu'on a trouvé une petite fouineuse de Serdaigle. Généralement, vous ne fouinez pas à la bibliothèque plutôt ?_

Louise lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la cheville, le garçon poussa un cri terrifiant. Louise se recula jusqu'à être plaquée contre le mur. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers elle en sortant leur baguette mais ils furent repoussés par un champs magique. Louise qui avait fermé les yeux de peur, les ouvrit en ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle crut entendre un murmure : « personne ne nuit à la princesse, personne… ». Mais secoua la tête et n'entendit plus rien. Une porte s'ouvrit et le charme se brisa.

-_Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ demanda son père la voix brusque et glaciale.

-_Professeur,_ dit un garçon. _On a trouvé cette petite fouineuse de Serdaigle entrain de préparé un mauvais coup et quand on a voulu aller vous chercher, elle nous a attaqué._

_-Oui, elle a fait un drôle de truc en magie, on ne savait plus s'en approcher_, dit l'autre.

_-C'est faux !_ s'indigna Louise en regardant son père. _Ne les croyez pas, ils mentent !_

_-Silence_, dit son père sur un ton qu'il n'employait que rarement avec elle. _Les Serdaigle ne fouinent-ils pas surtout à la bibliothèque, où peut-être celle-ci n'est pas assez bien pour vous…Quoi qu'il en soit je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 5 points à Serdaigle_.

Louise le regardait béate d'horreur, pourquoi lui parlait-il de telle façon ? Les larmes commencèrent à remonter et elle baissa la tête.

-_Retournez dans vos dortoirs messieurs, je vais raccompagner Miss Prince à son dortoir_.

Louise, pleurant silencieusement, se laissa entrainer par une main lui ayant attrapé le bras. Elle entendit une porte se fermer et se retrouva enserré dans une paire de bras musclé.

-_Je suis désolé pour ça, Louise_, murmura son père. _Allez ne pleure plus._

_-Mais…Mais !_ Pleura Louise. _Déjà hier vos regards étaient si méchants ! Et aujourd'hui vous m'enlevez des points, c'est injuste ! Je n'ai rien fait, c'est eux qui ont voulu m'attaquer ! Et je n'ai pas souhaité ne pas être à Serpentard ! Je suis triste de vous décevoir._

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage en continuant de pleurer.

-_Louise, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurnicher_, dit Severus en la faisant asseoir à côté de lui. _Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas déçu pour ta maison, au contraire. Serdaigle est réputée pour avoir formé certains des sorciers les plus doués et les plus importants de notre monde._

_-Mais, mais…vos regards_, dit-elle en se calmant.

-_Ici, j'ai une certaine réputation_, dit Severus. _Je ne suis pas connu pour être sympathique et joyeux. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas toujours d'humeur, même à la maison. Et bien ici, c'est constamment. Il faudra t'y faire. D'ailleurs je rajoute 5 points à Serdaigle._

Louise releva la tête l'air étonné.

-_Alors, vous avez fait semblant dans le couloir ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir aujourd'hui_, dit Severus. _La façon dont je me comporte avec toi est à l'opposé de ce que je suis habituellement. Ici, je n'ai pas la réputation du professeur Flitwick. _

-_Je sais…_murmura Louise tristement.

-_Que veux-tu dire ?_ demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Rien, rien_, dit-elle aussitôt en baissant la tête.

_-Ne me mens pas_, dit Severus froidement. _Soit tu me le dis, soit tu sais que j'arriverai à le voir._

-_Je ne veux pas le dire_, dit Louise en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Severus usa de légimencie pour entrer dans la tête de sa fille.

_« Parce que c'est un homme méchant et partial, il favorise toujours les Serpentard et fait le contraire avec les autres maisons. Il reste toujours dans ses cachots avec sa robe noire dont il ne change jamais. Et puis il n'a pas non plus la tête de quelqu'un d'amical. A ce qu'il parait, il veut le poste de défense depuis des années, mais Dumbledore lui refuse parce qu'il trempe dans la magie noire. »_

Il remarqua qu'elle essayait de lui cacher l'identité de la voix, il força un peu plus et aperçut Roger Davies. Il sortit de sa tête doucement.

-_Voilà donc ce qu'il se dit sur moi dans les couloirs, intéressant_, dit Severus avec un rictus.

-_Je vous en prie père, je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à Roger_, dit Louise. _Il a vraiment été gentil avec moi._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, _répondit Severus. _Alors, dis-moi, te plais-tu à Serdaigle ?_

_-Oh oui_, répondit Louise. _Le dortoir est magnifique, et mes nouvelles amies sont très gentilles. Savez-vous que je suis celle qui a trouvé l'énigme d'entrée cette année ?_

_-Oui, le professeur Flitwick en a parlé dans la salle des professeurs ce matin,_ répondit Severus. _Et le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de tes métamorphoses de ce matin. _

_-Je…je n'ai pas fait exprés de faire une bougie, je ne sais pas comment…_

_-Ce devait être de la magie accidentelle, elle a dit que tu tremblais en lançant le sort._

_-C'est normal, j'avais tellement peur de ne pas réussir_, dit-elle. _Dites-moi, père, je voulais vous demander…Le chapeau de la répartition, est-ce qu'il dit toujours la vérité ?_

Severus haussa les sourcils et prit un air sérieux.

-_Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Eh bien, je crois qu'il sait que mon nom n'est pas Prince, il m'a dit « tiens on camoufle son identité ? », puis il m'a dit « là où je vais t'envoyer, tu auras le temps de réfléchir sur ça « On n'est pas toujours ce que l'on pense » »_.

Severus s'était raidi d'un coup, il se leva en croisant les bras, de dos, afin qu'elle ne remarque pas son trouble.

-_Père ?_

Severus soupira, et se tourna simplement vers elle.

-_Je crois qu'il sait que ton nom n'est pas Prince,_ dit-il. _De toute façon les professeurs sont déjà au courant._

_-Vraiment ? _demanda Louise étonnée. _Donc, c'est juste à cause du nom de famille tout ça ?_

_-Bien sûr_, répondit-il froidement. _Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. _

_-Il faut aussi que je vous dise,_ dit Louise. _Tout à l'heure dans le couloir, il s'est vraiment produit un événement bizarre, et j'ai cru entendre une voix._

_-Explique-toi,_ demanda Severus.

-_Eh bien, les deux garçons allaient me faire du mal_, dit-elle. _Et j'avais très peur, j'ai reculé contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Et j'ai entendu une voix qui disait de ne pas faire de mal à une princesse et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, les deux garçons ne savaient pas s'approcher de moi._

-_Tu dois encore avoir fait de la magie accidentelle, par peur,_ dit Severus calmement. _Et tu auras imaginé la voix._

_-Je ne sais pas,_ dit Louise en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. _Cela semblait pourtant bien réel._

_-Si cette voix est dans ta tête, il est tout fait normal qu'elle te semble réelle, Louise_, dit Severus sur un ton qui mettait fin à la discussion.

Louise croisa les bras de contrariété, sans dire un mot.

-_Si tu commences comme ça_, l'avertit Severus. _Tu peux sortir, tu sais que je n'aime pas les caprices._

_-Pardon, père_, dit-elle en levant un regard triste. _Mais je suis sure que ce n'était pas mon imagination, je vous le promets._

-_Louise, ça suffit, et ne parle plus de cette voix_, ordonna Severus.

Elle se leva brusquement et s'empressa de plonger dans les robes de son père pour lui faire un câlin. Severus soupira et lui tapota le dos du bout des doigts.

-_Ça m'a fait drôle de ne pas être avec vous hier_, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ils furent interrompus par des petits coups frappés à la porte.

-_Va t'asseoir et prend un air coupable,_ dit Severus en reprenant son masque impassible.

Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et s'exclama d'une voix sèche :

-_Entrez !_

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore qui entra dans la pièce l'air joyeux.

-_Albus !_ s'exclama Louise en courant lui faire un câlin.

-_Ah ma petite Louise_, dit Dumbledore gentiment. _Bonjour Severus !_

_-Monsieur le directeur, _salua-t-il d'un ton sec et pas le moins du monde ravi. _Que me vaut cet honneur ?_

_-Eh bien, je me doutais que vous recevriez chez vous Louise, et je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles. _

Le directeur pris place sur l'un des fauteuils et fit signe à Louise de s'asseoir près de lui.

-_Je suis très content de ta répartition_, dit Albus. _J'aime beaucoup le tempérament des élèves de Serdaigle, leur ingéniosité, et leur générosité. Tu seras très bien là-bas, et je sais de source sure que tu as déjà prouvé ton appartenance à cette maison. Je t'accorde 5 points pour ce bel effort._

Il ne vit pas l'air indigné que prenait son maitre des potions

-_Oh merci, Albus !_ dit Louise ravie.

-_J'avais l'impression, hier au banquet que tu ne semblais pas rassurée, ais-je tort ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-J'avais peur_, expliqua-t-elle. _J'ai eu peur en marchant vers les barques avec cet homme géant, puis en traversant le lac. Puis j'ai eu peur pour la répartition, je ne voulais pas décevoir père. Et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise toute seule dans le dortoir_, dit-elle en rougissant.

_-C'est tout à fait normal_, dit Albus. _Tu n'as pas à être honteuse, ou anxieuse d'avoir ressentie cela. Tu n'as jamais quitté le manoir Rogue ou le manoir Malefoy, tu n'as jamais appris à faire connaissance ou à être avec d'autres enfants de ton âge, et surtout, tu n'as jamais eu l'habitude de ne pas être avec Severus. Ce que tu ressens n'est pas anormal, et je suis sûr que, même s'il ne le dira pas, ça a dû lui faire drôle aussi à ton papa._

Severus le fusilla du regard.

-_Je vais aller marcher un peu avec Louise, Severus_, dit le directeur. _Nous nous verrons au diner._

_-Et nous devrons parler,_ dit-il froidement.

Louise courut embrasser son père et lui souhaiter bonne nuit mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il maugréa par la suite. Albus ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la petite. Ainsi, ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-_Es-tu contente d'être à Poudlard, Louise ?_ demanda Albus.

-_Bien sûr,_ dit-elle. _Je rêve de ça depuis un bout de temps. J'aime la maison avec père, mais je préfère quand même rester ici parce qu'il y a plein de monde_.

-_Je comprends,_ dit Albus.

-_Albus, pouvez-vous me montrer votre bureau ?_ demanda Louise en souriant.

-_Tu veux vraiment le voir ?_ demanda Albus d'un air joyeux. _Alors, nous allons dans mon bureau._

Il l'a guida jusqu'au deuxième étage face à une gargouille. Il leva la main et la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser voir des escaliers en colimaçon. Louise le suivit les yeux émerveillée. L'escalier s'arrêta à un palier, et ils entrèrent dans un petit sas en pierre haute avant d'entrer dans le bureau même.

-_Bienvenue dans mon bureau,_ dit Albus. _Viens t'asseoir, Louise_.

Mais la fillette était bien trop occupée à regarder les centaines de portraits vivants au-dessus d'elle, les multiples objets étranges en argent. Son regard fut attiré par une sorte de mobile avec des lunes et des boules argentées.

-_C'est merveilleux_, murmura-t-elle. _C'est tellement joli tout ça_ !

Elle regarda ailleurs et tomba sur une magnifique peinture représentant une grande villa de pierre entourée d'une haie.

-_Oh Albus ! Que représente ce tableau ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Eh bien, il représente ma maison_, dit-il avec un air un peu triste. _Il a été peint par une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour moi._

_-Et elle se trouve où cette maison ? _demanda Louise.

-_Dans un village appelé Godric's Hollow_, répondit Albus doucement.

-_On pourra aller voir un jour ?_ demanda Louise.

-_Doucement, doucement, Louise_, dit-il. _Dis-moi plutôt si des choses, n'importe lesquelles t'ont semblées étrange, inhabituelle ?_

Louise vint s'asseoir à côté du directeur et posa une main sous son menton, comme son père le faisait parfois.

-_Euh, oui, le professeur Quirell est assez bizarre_, dit-elle.

-_Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, son attitude est étrange, comme s'il n'était pas lui-même_, expliqua Louise. _Et en plus, quand on lui a demandé comment il avait tué le zombie, il a changé de sujet, comme s'il ne savait pas la réponse. Moi si j'avais tué un zombie, je serai fière d'expliquer comment j'ai fait._

_-Je vois,_ dit Albus. _Rien d'autre ?_

_-Si, mais père m'a dit que je ne devais plus en parler_, dit-elle.

-_Mais moi je ne compte pas_, insista Albus. _Tu peux tout me dire_.

Louise essaya d'expliquer que quand elle se trouvait contre le mur, le bouclier était apparu tout seul et qu'elle avait entendu une voix.

-_Vous pensez aussi que j'ai rêvé, Albus ?_ demanda Louise tristement. _Pourtant, elle semblait bien réelle._

-_Je ne pense pas,_ répondit-il. _Si tu as entendu cette voix, c'est qu'elle était bien réelle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est réelle pour les autres._

_-Vraiment ?_ demanda la fillette.

_-Oui_, dit Albus, _mais tu ne devrais plus y penser_.

Louise hocha la tête.

-_Est-ce que ma maman était une bonne élève quand elle étudiait ici ?_

-_Oui, une très bonne élève,_ répondit Albus prudemment.

-_Mais elle était à Serpentard, non ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui, elle était à Serpentard en même temps que ton père_, répondit Albus.

-_Alors pourquoi, moi, je ne suis pas à Serpentard,_ demanda Louise. _Drago m'a dit qu'il était sur d'aller à Serpentard parce que ses deux parents y étaient allés. _

_-Tout simplement parce que Serdaigle te convenait mieux que Serpentard_, dit Albus en souriant doucement.

_-Je vois_, dit-elle. _Et père, comment était-il à l'école ?_

Le directeur eut une petite toux.

-_Tu devrais lui poser ces questions à lui, je doute que Severus aimerait qu'on parle de lui alors qu'il n'est pas présent._

_-Oui,_ soupira Louise. _Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas convenable comme dirait tante Narcissa._

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un professeur McGonagall, qui haussa les sourcils.

-_Mr le directeur, Miss Prince_, dit-elle avec son air pincé habituel.

Le directeur se pencha sur Louise et la fixa de son regard bleu azur.

-_Louise, je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur McGonagall_, dit-il. _Tu devrais descendre à la grande salle. _

-_D'accord_, dit Louise. _Mais Albus, est-ce que je pourrais revenir un jour ?_

_-Bien sûr, tu n'auras qu'à demander à la gargouille et je saurais que tu es là_, répondit-il en lui tapotant la tête.

_-Merci, Albus_, dit-elle avant de partir en courant. _Et bonne soirée ! Au revoir professeur !_

Elle referma la porte laissant un professeur McGonagall éberluée.

-_Mais…enfin…Albus_ _?_ dit-elle toujours étonnée. _Je ne savais pas qu'elle…_

_-Allons, Minerva_, dit-il. _C'est moi qui est vu cette petite la première fois, et elle a l'habitude de me voir. Je passais la voir souvent à noël ou à son anniversaire. Et Louise est une petite fille qui a sans cesse besoin d'être rassurée._

_-Je l'ai vu ce matin, _dit Minerva. _Elle était tellement angoissée que son allumette s'est changée en bougie. Par contre elle m'a l'air bien intégrée parmi les Serdaigles._

_-Je sais, je sais, _dit-il.

-_Est-ce que le professeur Flitwick sait pour sa toute véritable identité ?_ demanda Minerva.

-_Non, c'est un secret qu'il nous faudra garder pour toujours_, dit le directeur sérieusement. _Vous ne vous doutez même pas de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si cela venait à se savoir. Les professeurs du collège savent qu'elle est la fille de Severus, même s'ils ont eu du mal à y croire, mais c'est là la seule chose qu'ils savent._

_-En même temps,_ fit remarquer Minerva. _Personne ne se doutera jamais que c'est sa fille, croyez-moi. En voyant cette petite ce matin, je me suis demandé si elle avait bien été élevée par lui._

_-Oh, ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, _dit Dumbledore. _Louise est gentille et ressemble à un petit ange, mais elle est également très influençable, et cache terriblement bien son jeu. Elle ne sera pas toujours la petite fille timide et peureuse que vous avez vue ce matin en cours. _

_-Vraiment ?_

-_Oh oui, elle a exactement les mêmes mimiques que Severus quand elle n'est pas contente, _dit Albus en souriant. _Elle sait être sarcastique et a ce même mouvement avec un sourcil._

Minerva sourit.

-_J'imagine tellement Severus nageant au milieu des robes et des chaussures roses_, dit-elle. _C'est tellement paradoxal, quand on voit qu'il fait pleurer certains première année rien qu'en les regardant_.

-_Oui, cette petite lui a apporté beaucoup de réconfort_, dit Dumbledore. _Il fait son possible pour ne pas ressembler à son propre père. _

-_Ce qui me marque_, dit Minerva. _C'est que vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle avait été élevée presqu'en même temps que le jeune Drago Malefoy, pourtant la différence de caractère entre ces enfants est flagrante._

_-Vous voyez là où Lucius Malefoy exigeait la perfection pour son fils avec des moyens assez radicaux, Severus acceptait le fait que la petite fasse des erreurs, ou se comporte tout simplement comme une enfant et ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur_.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles, qu'ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour diner. Severus pria, froidement, le directeur de le suivre dans son bureau pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Il surveillait Louise d'un œil et la voyait en train de rire avec ses amis, ou de discuter tout simplement. Le diner prit fin et Severus descendit dans son bureau où il fut rejoint par Dumbledore, quelques minutes plus tard. Avant qu'Albus n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, son maître des potions prit les devants :

-_J'espère que vous êtes heureux ! Votre stupide chapeau a dit à Louise qu'elle devait méditer sur « on n'est pas toujours ce que l'on pense ». Mais par Merlin ! Je n'étais pas d'accord pour l'inscrire à Poudlard, une scolarité à la maison ne lui aurait pas fait de mal et l'aurait moins exposé. Imaginez qu'elle découvre, et imaginez dans quel état on va la ramasser !_

-_Severus…_

_-Il n'y a pas de Severus qui compte !_ S'exclama-t-il froidement avant de continuer d'une voix basse. _Ce que ce chapeau vient de déclencher n'est pas anodin, elle n'est pas cracmol, si elle réfléchit je ne lui donne pas un mois avant de découvrir ce qu'elle est._

_-Severus !_ dit le directeur en haussant le ton. _Essayez de vous calmer je vous prie, nous militons pour la même cause._

_-Quoique que ça vous arrangerai bien qu'elle soit découverte, pour vous et votre école_, dit-il sèchement. _Après le garçon-qui-a-survécu, une impératrice quelle publicité !_

_-Severus ne dites pas telles choses,_ dit le professeur Dumbledore. _Je tiens autant que vous à Louise et à sa sécurité. Et votre fille a d'autres choses en tête en ce moment que ce que lui a dit le chapeau._

Severus le regarda froidement et s'assit lentement derrière son bureau.

-_Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_-Qu'elle grandit, simplement, et qu'elle se pose des questions_, expliqua Albus. _Tout à l'heure elle m'a demandé comment était sa maman, puis elle m'a demandé comment vous étiez à l'école._

Severus pâlit doucement, le visage impassible :

-_Que lui avez-vous dit à mon sujet ?_ demanda-t-il lentement.

-_Qu'elle devrait vous poser ces questions parce que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui répondre._

_-Bien_, répondit Severus d'un ton satisfait. _Et vous a-t-elle parlé de cette voix ?_

_-Oui, je lui ai dit qu'il s'agissait de son imagination_, dit Albus_, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tout comme le bouclier, n'est pas accidentel._

-_Mais elle n'aurait pas pu le faire elle-même_, dit Severus. _Elle est inexpérimentée._

_-Je crains que ce soit un sort en elle, qui empêche quiconque de lui faire du mal_, dit Albus. _Peut-être un sort qu'elle a en elle depuis sa naissance, un sort qui se déclenche lorsqu'elle se sent en danger._

_-Je savais que cette histoire nous rattraperait un jour, je le savais_, dit Severus en secouant la tête.

-_Pour l'instant, elle semble se contenter de l'explication « imagination », donc nous sommes tranquilles pendant quelques temps encore._

_-Le jour où elle va l'apprendre, elle va probablement nous détester_, dit Severus froidement. _Son monde va s'écrouler, elle va perdre ses repères. Sans compter qu'elle sera en grand danger, si elle l'apprend…_

-_Nous ferons en sorte que ça n'arrive pas_, répondit le directeur très sérieusement.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas une petite review !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour ! et Joyeuse Pâques avec un peu de retard !**

**Petite note : je commence mes examen le 21 mai, donc je risque de ne plus être régulière à ce moment là, tout redeviendra normal aux environs du 15 juin. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!**

**Bises !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_« Personne ne touche à la princesse…personne…à la princesse…Princes… ». _

La réalité se glissa sous l'œil endormi de Louise lorsque le carillon la réveilla avec son doux tintement. Elle bailla et se redressa en essayant de se souvenir de son rêve, en vain. Elle posa un pied par terre et un affreux miaulement sourd se fit entendre.

-_Oh pardon, Rosier !_ S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant son chat pour faire un câlin. _Je suis désolée._

_-Louise tu assassines ton chat ? _demanda la voix endormie de Mandy.

-_Je lui ai marché dessus_, répondit-elle en reposant son chat par terre.

Louise resta assise sur son lit en tailleur, une main sous le menton. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement avoir cours aujourd'hui, avoir cours avec son père… S'il était aussi méchant qu'hier, elle ne le supporterait pas une année, enfin sept années… Elle espérait qu'il fasse une exception et décide de ne pas la traiter comme tous les autres élèves. Mais pourquoi mériterait-elle un traitement de faveur ? Elle n'était pas différente des autres, pas plus importante même si elle connaissait personnellement le directeur. Un oreiller lui tomba dessus et elle sursauta.

-_Arrête de rêvasser, Louise_, fit Mandy en souriant. _Tu vas finir par être en retard._

Louise lui relança son oreiller.

-_Avancez sans moi, je vous rattraperai_, dit-elle en se déshabillant.

Elle enfila ses bas et son uniforme, brossa ses cheveux et attrapa son sac, qui avait été fait la veille. Elle descendit en vitesse et s'assit avec ses amies à la table de Serdaigle. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

-_Tu ne manges pas ?_ demanda Padma gentiment.

_-Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin,_ répondit-elle.

-_Oh allez Louise,_ insista Mandy avec entrain. _En plus on a botanique ce matin ! Ça promet d'être génial ! Imaginez si on doit s'occuper de plantes carnivores ?!_

Louise la regarda avec un air effrayé et posa son menton sur ses mains entrecroisées.

_-Je ne suis pas très bien_, dit-elle doucement.

-_Je sais ce qui la tracasse_, dit Lisa. _Elle n'a pas envie d'envie d'avoir cours de potions, à cause de ce qu'a dit Roger Davies hier._

-_Je suis sure que ce ne sont que des rumeurs_, dit Padma.

Louise haussa les épaules, et le déjeuner prit fin. Le cours de botanique se révéla intéressant. Le professeur Chourave était très gentille, toujours à donner des conseils. Le cours se donnait en commun avec les Serpentard. Drago fit exprès de se mettre à côté de Louise.

-_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ S'enquit-il. _Tu es toute blanche…_

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait le petit lord Malefoy continua son inquisition.

-_Quelqu'un t'as ennuyé ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Non._

_-Si tu as peur de ce cours, il ne faut pas_, dit-il discrètement. _C'était pour rire quand je t'ai dit qu'on allait étudier des plantes dangereuses…_

_-Cela m'importe peu._

_-Dis-moi ce que tu as !_ S'énerva-t-il doucement.

Louise leva les yeux vers lui, un regard froid.

-_Fiche-moi la paix, Drago,_ dit-elle tout aussi froidement.

-_Tu es vraiment un bébé_, dit-il pompeusement. _Tu aurais mieux fait de prendre des cours à domicile._

Louise lui donna un coup de pied discret. Drago poussa un petit cri et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-_Mr Malefoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous poussez des cris ?_ demanda le professeur Chourave.

-_C'est elle qui m'a donné un coup, professeur_, dit Drago en montrant Louise du doigt.

Louise prit un air surprit et triste en levant les yeux vers le professeur.

-_Je ne me serais jamais permise, professeur_, dit-elle. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'accuses à tort, mais ce n'est pas très gentil._

_-J'enlève deux points à Serpentard,_ dit le professeur. _Maintenant restez calme._

Drago se tourna furieusement vers sa cousine.

_-Tu vas me le payer,_ dit-il.

La fillette se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mesquin en haussant les sourcils.

-_Comme à chaque fois, tu perds,_ dit Louise doucement.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme et il fut l'heure de déjeuner. Louise se força à avaler un toast avec du beurre, mais son estomac était encore plus noué que ce matin. Les premières années de Serdaigle, prirent le chemin menant aux cachots. Il faisait toujours aussi froid et sombre. Louise n'aimait pas cet endroit.

-_Louise, veux-tu te mettre à côté de moi ?_ demanda Anthony Goldstein.

-_Euh oui Anthony avec plaisir,_ répondit-elle.

Elle se plaça dans le rang à côté de lui et les Poufsouffle arrivèrent à leur tour. Un brouhaha commença à naître petit à petit. Il est vrai que les Serdaigle s'entendaient particulièrement bien avec les Poufsouffle.

-_Silence !_ fit une voix à glacer le sang. _Vous vous croyez dans une cours de récréation ?_

Louise regarda son père arriver au loin. Une démarche froide, rapide, sa cape voletant derrière lui. Il avait un regard dur, noir, mauvais. S'il n'était pas son père, elle se serait probablement évanouie.

_-Entrez, en silence, je ne veux pas entendre un bruit !_

Louise entra dans la classe sans lever la tête et prit place à côté d'Anthony. Son père traversa la salle d'un geste vif et se plaça face à eux devant l'estrade.

-_Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter une baguette magique. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler son esprit et_ lui emprisonner les sens…_je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours._

Il y eut un grand silence, personne n'osait parler. Louise admirait la façon dont son père parlait des potions, il semblait passionné par elles.

-_Pas commode celui-là,_ lui glissa Ernie.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire et se détendit un peu.

-_Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire la différence entre le Napel et le tue-loup ?_

Aussitôt les élèves de Serdaigle levèrent la main. Louise également, la question était facile. Son père eut un rictus méprisant.

-_Bien, encore une fois, je ne me suis pas trompé…Je me retrouve avec les je-sais-tout d'un côté, et les incapables de l'autre._

Louise fronça les sourcils face à l'insulte et regarda ses amis qui faisaient de même. Son père n'allait tout de même pas râler parce qu'ils avaient appris quelques petites choses.

-_Puisque je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de morts, à cause de la paperasse que cela occasionnerai, vous changez de place, tous ! Un Serdaigle avec un Poufsouffle. Qu'attendez-vous ?_

Anthony s'en alla et laissa place à Susan Bones, une petite rousse.

-_Bonjour, je suis Susan_, dit-elle en souriant.

-_Moi c'est Louise_, répondit-elle. _On s'est vue en sortilège, non ?_

Des murmures s'élevèrent de partout.

-_Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans le mot silence ?_ Siffla le professeur.

Aussitôt le calme se fit, d'un coup, brusquement. Louise sentit les petits poils de ses bras se lever.

-_Ouvrez vos livres à la page 3, potion contre les furoncles_, ordonna Severus. _Vous_ _avez dix minutes pour lire les instructions. Ensuite vous prendrez un chaudron en étain taille 2 et vous mettrez l'eau à bouillir._

Les enfants s'exécutèrent. Louise lut une fois la notice et alla chercher un chaudron. Elle sentit un regard brulant derrière elle. Elle se tourna et leva les yeux vers la silhouette se tenant derrière elle. Elle croisa le regard froid de son père. Elle soutint son regard un instant avant qu'il ne continue sa route. Louise retourna s'asseoir. Elle fit bouillir son eau pendant que Susan découpait les limaces à cornes.

-_Vas-y,_ dit Louise à Susan. _Tu peux les mettre dans le chaudron._

_-Tu as déjà fait des potions ?_ demanda Susan en déposant les limaces dans l'eau.

Louise remuait la potion dans le chaudron en ajoutant de la poudre de corne de chèvres des montagnes délicatement.

-_Oui, avec mon père,_ répondit-elle naturellement avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

-_Il fait quoi ton père ?_ demanda Susan.

-_Miss Bones, n'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire pendant mon cours que de raconter votre vie qui n'intéresse personne ?_ fit la voix basse et glaciale de son père derrière elles.

Louise soupira mentalement et remercia son père de la même façon. Susan baissa la tête doucement. Le professeur continua sa tournée en lançant quelques remarques désagréables au passage.

-_Susan ?_ Souffla Louise. _Tu vas bien ?_

La petite rousse leva un regard plein de larmes et Louise lui attrapa la main doucement.

-_Ne pleure pas pour ça,_ dit-elle doucement.

-_Il est si méchant,_ murmura Susan en reniflant.

-_N'y pense plus…allez, regarde notre potion est réussie_, dit Louise en montrant le chaudron qui bouillonnait d'une couleur grise.

Elle tapota la main de sa nouvelle amie et attrapa la louche et une fiole. Elle remplit délicatement la fiole et la posa sur son bureau. Ensuite, elle débarrassa la paillasse sans voir le professeur arriver derrière elle.

-_Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Miss Prince ?_ dit-il d'une voix gelée.

Louise frissonna et se tourna doucement sans lever les yeux.

-_Je range, professeur, parce que nous avons terminé notre potion_, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Son père attrapa la fiole et l'observa avec une bonne surprise.

-_Restez silencieuses en attendant la fin du cours_, dit-il avec une voix mielleuse…

Il retourna à son bureau laissant les autres enfants travailler. Louise et Susan échangèrent un regard entendu et un sourire. Elles finirent de ranger leurs paillasses et furent imitées par les autres. La cloche sonna et le cours prit fin. Louise n'avait plus cours, elle traina afin d'être la dernière dans la classe. Severus, assis à son bureau, leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil l'invitant à parler.

-_Ma potion était-elle bien réussie ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui, tu as bien travaillé_, répondit-il. _Tu n'as plus cours aujourd'hui ?_

_-Non_, dit-elle en souriant. _Mais je vais probablement aller travailler à la bibliothèque._

-_C'est une sage initiative, en effet_, répondit Severus.

-_Vous savez…Je vous préfère à la maison qu'à l'école,_ dit Louise.

-_Tu vas pourtant devoir t'y faire,_ dit-il froidement_. Comprends-tu l'importance de cacher ton nom ?_

-_Je n'ai pas honte d'être votre fille, même si je n'aime pas votre façon d'être ici_, dit Louise simplement. _Les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas mon soucis. Mes amies me soutiendront, peu importe qui est mon père._

Les cours de la semaine furent intéressants. Au bout d'une semaine, elle se sentait chez elle à Poudlard. Sa maison lui manquait, indéniablement, mais la liberté que lui offrait Poudlard valait tout l'or du monde. Elle côtoyait d'autres enfants, elle découvrait d'autres endroits-le domaine étant tellement étendu. Elle aimait s'asseoir au bord des falaises portant le château face aux montagnes majestueuses, surtout au coucher du soleil. Elle aimait être dehors, profitant de l'air qui se rafraichissait petit à petit, attitude probablement due à son incapacité à sortir de chez elle. Le Manoir Rogue se trouvait près d'une grande foret, il n'y avait aucun relief aux alentours. Etant instruite, elle avait pu observer les montagnes et les océans dans les livres, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation qu'elle ressenti envoyant les montagnes entourant Poudlard. C'est justement lors d'un de ces moments de détente le jeudi de la seconde semaine, en fin d'après-midi, que Louise entendit une conversation

- _Vous verrez, ça va marcher...Potter ne sera plus à Poudlard demain..._

_- Explique-toi un peu, Drago_, s'impatienta une voix masculine.

- _Eh bien, Blaise, j'ai provoqué Potter en duel_, Drago rigola, _Seulement je n'irai pas à ce duel, c'est Rusard qui ira à ma place...Je lui ai dit que Potter aller essayer de s'introduire dans la salle des trophées pour faire une farce…_

Louise s'en alla discrètement vers la grande salle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son cousin jouer un pareil tour. Potter ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle chercha d'autres Gryffondor de première année, sans succès. Résignée, elle remonta dans son dortoir pour finir ses devoirs, l'air distrait. Ses compagnes de chambrées étaient déjà présentes. Padma et Lisa étaient plongées dans une carte des étoiles. Mandy était en train de brosser Rosier. Le chat sauta de ses genoux en voyant Louise arriver.

-_Bonsoir, Rosier_, dit Louise en câlinant son chat. _Merci de l'avoir brossé, Mandy_.

La petite rousse posa la brosse et sourit amicalement.

-_Je t'en prie, j'aime beaucoup m'occuper des animaux_, répondit-elle.

-_Comment était le coucher du soleil aujourd'hui, Lou ?_ demanda Padma en rangeant sa carte.

-_Superbe comme toujours_, répondit Louise doucement. _Ça vous dit d'avancer dans le devoir de métamorphose ?_

-_Bonne idée_, dit Lisa.

Elles prirent place à leurs bureaux. Louise sortit le brouillon de son devoir et une plume. Tout commença dans le silence, bien vite rompu par Lisa.

_- J'ai hâte d'avoir cours de vol demain, dit Lisa tout en écrivant à la plume._

_- Tu n'as jamais volé?_ Demanda Padma.

- _Non, et toi ?_

_- Une fois avec Parvati on a emprunté le balai de maman et on est allée chez Pansy..._

- _Pansy Parkinson?_ Demanda Mandy sans cacher son air dédaigneux. _Cette peste de Serpentard?_

_- Elle habite près de chez nous et nous la connaissons depuis que nous sommes petites,_ dit Padma. _Donc, on est allées Chez Pansy et on a essayé de voler...mais Parvati s'est cassé le bras en tombant du balais, du coup on n'a plus jamais eu l'autorisation de monter sur un balai._

- _Moi j'ai essayé et je n'aime pas du tout_, déclara Mandy. _Cette horrible sensation, être bousculée tout le temps, sentir le vent glacial…très peu pour moi ! Et toi Lou?_

Louise leva la tête encore concentrée.

- _Je prends des cours avec Drago depuis que je suis petite, et j'aime beaucoup voler..._

_- Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes a avoir des relations avec les Serpentard_, demanda Mandy faussement fâchée.

- _Drago est mon cousin, pas mon ami,_ dit Louise sérieusement.

- _Pourquoi?_ Demanda Padma.

Louise soupira en posant sa tête contre sa main.

- _Il essaye de prendre exemple sur mon oncle mais n'y arrive pas_, expliqua-t-elle. _Cela le rend hautain et méprisant... Et puis aussi..._

Louise se mordit la lèvre.

- _Aussi quoi?_ Insista Mandy.

- _Rien, rien du tout,_ dit Louise. _Il est insupportable..._

Elle avait bien entendu les commentaires peu agréables des gens sur la maison Serpentard. Elle n'allait pas en rajouter en expliquant à quel point son oncle était à cheval sur les principes, surtout les principes qui interdisent le moindre contact, la moindre évocation des moldus. Elle-même n'avait pas de compassion spéciale envers les moldus, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle ne les trouvait pas intéressant, pourquoi s'intéresser à des êtres dénués de magie ? Elle ne s'entendait pas avec Drago, et pour cause, autant l'un que l'autre essayait de faire punir l'autre. Mais si elle ne s'entendait pas avec lui, elle ne le détestait pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'approuvait pas sa façon d'être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle se releva et posa sa plume.

- _Je vais aller me promener un peu avant le dîner, _dit-elle.

Elle enfila sa cape et descendit dans la salle commune, saluant telle ou telle personnes. Elle croisa Ernie Macmillan et Michael Corner avec qui elle discuta en descendant vers le grand hall.

- _Il était rude ce devoir de potions quand même,_ râla Ernie.

- _Rude? Tu l'as fait en vingt minutes_, s'exclama Michael.

- _Ça ne m'empêche pas de l'avoir trouvé rude,_ dit Ernie. _Tu n'es pas d'accord Louise?_

Louise qui marchait entre les deux garçons dit en souriant.

- _Non, il n'était pas rude_, dit-elle. _Je l'ai même trouvé assez simple, et puis ce n'est que le début._

- _En même temps, on a tous vu à quel point tu réussis en potion_, dit Ernie en haussant les sourcils. _Même Rogue ne t'a rien dit_.

- _Et alors?_ Demanda Louise en croisant les bras.

- _Eh bien, ça fait un peu frotte-manche,_ dit-il l'air supérieur, _même pour une Serdaigle._

- _Je te demande pardon?_ Fit Louise commençant à être contrariée.

- _Tu m'as bien entendue,_ affirma Ernie. _Tu as appris tout ça par cœur, juste pour faire ton intéressante..._

_- Louise est simplement douée en potion, Ernie, tu exagères_, fit Michael.

Ils étaient maintenant arrêtés au milieu du deuxième étage, qui était partiellement vide.

- _Il n'exagère pas,_ dit Louise l'air pincé et froid, _il est jaloux, simplement jaloux de ne pas être le meilleur. _

- _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ Dit Ernie.

- _Si c'est vrai !_ renchérit Louise les mains sur les hanches. _Tu m'ennuie Ernie !_

Elle se tourna vers Michael qui semblait un peu embêté, voir mal-à-l'aise.

- _On se croisera au dîner, Michael,_ dit-elle avant de continuer sa route sans eux.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Ernie Macmillan devint son rival. Elle marcha d'un pas vif, encore en colère contre son compagnon d'année. Elle descendit en hâte vers les cachots. Arrivée devant le bureau de son père, elle frappa à la porte. Elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec. Elle croisa le regard froid de son père qui s'adoucit un tout petit peu.

- _Entre, Louise,_ dit-il en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Louise referma la porte et alla s'asseoir en face de lui avec un sourire.

- _Je suis contente de vous voir père_, dit-elle.

- _Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, aurais-tu un problème? _Demanda Severus.

Louise eut un instant de silence.

_- C'est que je ne sais pas si je dois le dire ou pas_, commença-t-elle.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- _Vraiment?_ Demanda-t-il. _Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire..._

Louise hocha la tête. La meilleure solution était de tout dire à son père. Il pourrait arranger les choses et éviter des ennuis à Potter.

- _En fait, j'ai entendu Drago dire qu'il avait provoqué Harry Potter en duel à minuit mais qu'il ne s'y rendra pas et qu'il a prévenu Rusard_, avoua-t-elle.

Severus hocha la tête sérieusement. Louise observa un rictus se former au coin de ses lèvres.

- _Je vois...donc Mr Potter va se balader cette nuit dans les couloirs? Intéressant…_

-_Vous allez intervenir, n'est-ce-pas père ?_ demanda Louise.

-_Bien sûr,_ répondit-il. _Je serais là pour coincer Mr Potter quand il se baladera dans les couloirs cette nuit._

Louise comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Mais elle ne comprenait pas la volonté de son père pour attirer des soucis à Harry Potter.

- _Père, je suis venue vous prévenir pour que Potter n'ait pas de problèmes_, dit Louise. _Le tour que lui a joué Drago n'est pas correct et surtout pas gentil._

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-Mr Potter n'avait qu'à pas accepter, _dit Severus.

Son père n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Le Gryffondor aurait dû réfléchir et ne pas accepter ce duel sans mesurer les conséquences. Mais elle connaissait Drago, il était difficile de rester de marbre face au jeune garçon qui savait se montrer créatif dans la provocation.

-_Oui, je suppose que vous avez raison,_ dit-elle. _Mais cela est injuste pour Harry Potter…_

_- La vie est injuste, Louise,_ la coupa Severus. _Néanmoins, tu as bien fait de me prévenir...j'accorde 5 points à Serdaigle._

Elle sourit à ce gain de point. Décidément son père n'était gentil et aimable avec elle, mais bon cela était normal : tout le monde n'est pas l'enfant du professeur.

- _Oh chouette ! Merci père !_

- _Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose_, dit Severus plus sérieusement_. Cette nuit, tu restes dans ta chambre, si j'apprends que tu étais en dehors de ton dortoir, tu te souviendras de ta punition longtemps après tes études. Suis-je clair?_

- _Comme de l'eau de fée, père,_ dit Louise sincèrement. _Je ne vous désobéirai pas._

_- Je le sais, et je suis fier d'avoir une fille telle que toi_.

-_Merci, père,_ dit Louise. _Mais à ce propos, avez-vous entendu la rumeur qui dit qu'Harry Potter va entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?_

Son père eut un air froid.

-_Oui_, répondit-il l'air mécontent.

-_Je croyais qu'il fallait être en deuxième année_, dit Louise.

-_C'est bien ce qu'il faut,_ dit Severus amer. _Mais il semble que certaines personnes soient disposé à faire exception au règlement en ce qui concerne Mr Potter._

_-Oh, mais ce n'est pas juste ! _dit Louise. _Moi aussi je veux faire du quidditch mais je vais devoir attendre l'année prochaine. _

_-C'est bien ce que je te disais_, dit Severus. _La vie est injuste_.

Louise prit congé de son père et retrouva ses amies dans la grande salle. Elle prit place à côté de Padma avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait face à Ernie. Elle soupira et l'ignora au maximum. Cette nuit-là, Louise resta dans son lit comme elle l'avait promis à son père, un peu anxieuse pour Harry Potter qu'elle n'avait pu prévenir, et qui allait tomber dans un piège.

**Pendant ce temps**

Severus Rogue arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de Potter. Ce gamin semblait bien avoir récupérer les gènes de son père : désobéissant, trouble-fait et arrogant. Il se félicitait d'avoir aussi bien éduqué sa petite fille qui était obéissante, intelligente et sage. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre :

- _Revenez !_ Cria Rusard

Severus activa le pas et monta encore d'un étage où il croisa Rusard.

- _Ah professeur Rogue_, dit le concierge essoufflé. _Il y a des élèves en dehors de leurs dortoirs, on m'a prévenu que Mr Potter avait prévu de faire une farce dans la salle des trophées cette nuit._

_- Vraiment? _Dit Severus avec un rictus. _Et l'avez-vous trouvé?_

_- Ils étaient plusieurs,_ dit le concierge. _Mais ils ont décampés !_

Severus soupira de rage intérieurement.

- _Il est trop tard maintenant_, dit-il. _Ils ont probablement dû rentrer dans leur dortoir et nous n'avons pas assez de preuves_.

- _Sales gamins,_ maugréa Rusard.

- _Je vais continuer ma ronde, Rusard_, dit Severus d'une voix froide_. Retournez-vous occuper des étages du bas._

_-Bien, professeur Rogue,_ répondit le concierge avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Un grognement étrange retentit a côté de Severus qui avisa d'un regard mortel l'affreuse Miss Teigne qui s'empressa de rejoindre son maître. Severus continua sa ronde, en vain, les élèves devaient déjà être rentrés dans leurs dortoirs.

**Le lendemain**

Le vendredi avait lieu le premier cours de vol des premières années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Louise en était ravie, elle aimait la perspective d'avoir un cours pratique autre que les potions ou sortilège. Il faisait plutôt beau pour un jour de septembre, un peu de soleil s'élevait dans le ciel, mais l'air commençait à se refroidir. Au petit matin, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avant d'enfiler son uniforme et l'une de ses robes de sorcier épaisse. Vers 9 heures les élèves de Serdaigle traversèrent l'immense parc, vers le terrain où avait lieu les cours de vol. Les Poufsouffle suivaient au loin, et des balais étaient déjà alignés sur le sol. Louise regarda les balais avec une moue, ils étaient bien plus vieux que les balais du manoir Malefoy. Une dame ayant presque le même âge que le professeur McGonagall, à vue d'œil, arriva d'un pas vif. Elle avait des cheveux courts et des yeux jaunes.

- _Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes,_ s'exclama-t-elle.

- _Bonjour, professeur,_ répondirent les enfants à l'unisson.

- _Ne perdons pas de temps_, dit-elle d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. _Prenez place à côté d'un balai, tendez votre main droite devant vous et dites debout._

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent. Louise fit la même chose et y arriva assez facilement. Plusieurs élèves réussirent aussi du premier coup, d'autres moins. Ensuite, le professeur passa devant chaque élève pour corriger les positions. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire à Louise. Après, ils purent enfin s'élever du sol. Louise fut un peu déçue. Elle avait déjà un bon niveau de vol et il était un peu rébarbatif de ne faire qu'une simple élévation. Elle s'en plaignit à son père le soir même :

- _C'est normal,_ répondit Severus en analysant des potions sur son bureau.

- _Normal?_ Dit Louise en haussant les sourcils. _Ce n'était pas un cours de vol, on a décollé du sol et on est redescendu. C'est totalement simplet comme exercice._

- _Non, c'est tout à fait normal,_ dit Severus. _Avoir pris des cours particulier te permet d'avoir un avantage mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup t'entendre parler de cette façon. Après, si tu juges l'enseignement de Poudlard trop facile, tu peux toujours étudier au manoir..._

-_Je vous demande pardon, père_, dit-elle. _Et l'enseignement de Poudlard me convient_ _parfaitement,_ se rattrapa Louise. _Au moins je peux gagner des points et j'ai des bonnes notes._

- _C'est tout à fait ça,_ dit Severus l'air entendu.

Le mois de Septembre s'écoula doucement au rythme des découvertes, des cours et du changement de saison. Vers le début du mois d'octobre les arbres commençaient à se vêtir de leurs couleurs automnales, le saule cogneur perdait ses feuilles petit à petit et des citrouilles géantes commençaient à orner le jardin potager de Hagrid. Louise les avait vues en se promenant. Elle aurait aimé découper une citrouille de cette taille ! Louise était joyeuse à l'arrivée prochaine de la fête d'Halloween. Elle aimait se promener seule dans le château pour découvrir des choses. Tout était fascinant: les portes, les escaliers, les salles qui changeaient de place. Sa maison lui manquait aussi. A cette époque de l'année, elle se promenait souvent avec son elfe dans le parc du manoir, découpait des citrouilles, faisait des petits gâteaux pour son père qui rentrerait le soir même de l'école. Elle soupira assise près du lac. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle se tourne et observa Anthony Goldstein.

- _Salut Louise,_ dit-il d'une voix morne.

- _Bonjour Anthony,_ répondit-elle. _Que t'arrive-t-il?_

Le garçon fixa un point derrière le lac.

- _Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans que mon papa est mort,_ dit-il avec douleur.

Louise se sentit un peu mal. Elle lui attrapa la main d'une main et passa l'autre derrière le dos de son ami.

- _Je suis désolée pour toi_, dit-elle sincèrement.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle et sourit doucement.

- _Merci, Lou, t'es gentille_, dit-il.

- _Euh...comment...enfin...si ce n'est pas trop indiscret_, essaya-t-elle de dire en rougissant.

- _Comment il est mort?_ Dit Anthony avant de soupirer longuement. _Il était professeur à l'Académie de sorcellerie supérieure d'Irlande en médicomagie. Il faisait des recherches sur une plante qui semblait dégager un virus mortel lorsqu'on essayait de la cueillir. Et il a fait une toute petite erreur qui lui a été fatale._

Louise posa une main sur sa bouche en retenant une larme.

- _Oh, c'est affreux,_ dit-elle compatissante.

- _Oui, je veux faire comme lui pour que cette plante ne fasse plus de ravage,_ dit le jeune garçon.

_- C'est une très belle ambition_, affirma Louise. _Je n'imagine même pas ce que je ressentirai si mon papa venait à s'en aller..._

- _Toi, c'est pas pareil,_ dit Anthony. _Tu devrais être encore plus triste parce que tu n'as pas de maman..._

- _Oui,_ soupira la fillette. _Je n'ai pas de souvenir d'elle mais elle me manque parfois. J'aurai tellement aimé la connaître ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu_.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Louise avait le cœur serré à l'idée de perdre son père. Dès lors, elle serait orpheline.

- _Veux-tu que l'on remonte?_ Proposa Louise. _Je vais te montrer un endroit de la bibliothèque que je trouve intéressant..._

Le garçon sourit un peu plus et se leva vivement. Il tendit la main pour aider Louise à se lever.

- _Avec plaisir,_ dit-il.

Ils retournèrent ainsi vers le château. Dans le grand hall, Louise et Anthony croisèrent le professeur Rogue qui les interpella l'air mécontent.

- _Miss Prince,_ dit-il d'une voix glaciale. _Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir, à propos de votre devoir de la semaine passée_.

Louise haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné.

- _Pourquoi?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Je l'ai pourtant réussi._

_- Ne discutez pas, obéissez, _répondit son père avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans le sens inverse.

Louise se tourna vers son ami en haussant les épaules.

- _Il n'est vraiment pas normal celui-là_, dit Anthony.

Louise n'aimait pas que l'on parle de son père d'une quelconque façon.

- _Il a peut-être ses raisons_, dit-elle sûre d'elle. _Et il n'aime peut-être pas être contrarié._

_- Oui ça doit être ça_, répondit le garçon en montant les escaliers. _Mais c'est étrange qu'il veuille te voir..._

_- Je verrai bien ce soir, ce qu'il veut me dire,_ dit-elle. _Regarde, cette tapisserie, derrière il y a un trou qui remonte vers le cinquième étage près de la bibliothèque._

Les deux enfants passèrent dans la tapisserie et lancèrent un lumos qui éclaira le passage. Gravée dans la pierre, une inscription trônait : " les Maraudeurs étaient ici ! ".

- _C'est qui les Maraudeurs?_ Demanda Anthony.

- _Je ne sais pas du tout_, répondit Louise en commençant à monter les marches. _Suis-moi._

Ils grimpèrent une trentaine de marches avant que Louise ne passe par un autre trou. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Quelqu'un semblait parler non loin de là.

- _J'essaye pourtant...s'il-vous-plaît...maître...je fais mon possible_, disait une voix.

Louise fronça les sourcils. La voix ressemblait à celle du professeur Quirell mais étrangement, il ne bégayait pas. Des pas au loin se firent entendre et les deux enfants sortirent du passage.

- _Tu as entendu?_ Dit Anthony. _On aurait dit Quirell..._

-_ Oui, c'était lui, _dit Louise.

-_C'est étrange de parler tout seul, hein ?_ dit le garçon.

-_A mon avis, il a une chauve-souris là-haut,_ dit Louise en tapotant son front avec son doigt.

Anthony hocha la tête avec sérieux.

- _En plus, il n'est pas très doué en tant que professeur de défense_, dit-il. _Tu as vu quand il a failli mourir de peur en voyant une araignée surgir l'autre jour._

-_Oui,_ répondit-elle en marchant. _J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé étrange d'avoir peur d'une si petite araignée alors qu'il a vaincu un zombie…_

-_Surtout qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment il l'a vaincu son zombie, _renchérit Anthony alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la bibliothèque. Louise fit part de sa découverte du rayon archive de l'école.

- _Tu vois?_ Dit-elle en s'approchant du rayon. _Tu dis un simple nom, et les archives qui le concernent arrivent juste là. _

- _C'est trop cool,_ dit le garçon en s'empressant de lancer une recherche sur son père.

Louise s'approcha du rayon et fit de même pour sa maman. Elle s'approcha doucement du rayon et murmura :

- _Géméa Prince..._

Un simple parchemin apparut sur la table:

" Aucune information à ce sujet "

- _Ce n'est pas possible_, murmura-t-elle. _Alors, Serpentard répertoire d'élèves..._

Cette fois ci un gros volume apparut, Louise parcouru les pages remplies de noms écrit à l'encre. Elle trouva le nom de son père, mais pas celui de sa mère qui était pourtant de la même année. Elle ne comprenait pas, il devait y avoir une erreur…où alors on lui avait mentit, et si c'était le cas son père n'était pas le seul, Albus également. Si sa maman ne se trouvait pas dans le répertoire, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié à Poudlard et que par conclusion rapide, son père lui avait mentît. Elle ferma le bouquin sans un mot.

-_Il faut que j'y aille, on se voit au diner_, dit-elle à Anthony.

-_A plus tard,_ dit le garçon. _Merci d'être restée avec moi._

_-Je t'en prie_, dit-elle doucement, _c'est normal entre amis_.

Elle partit d'un pas pressé. Elle devait savoir au plus vite si son père avait osé lui mentir, lui qui répétait sans cesse que le mensonge était mal ! Elle accéléra le pas et descendit en trombe les escaliers du grand hall mais manqua une marche. Elle tomba en avant et dévala le reste des marches avant de s'écrouler en criant dans le grand hall. Sa tête cogna violemment le sol et elle se sentit un peu entre deux mondes. Tout semblait flou autour d'elle, un brouillard se profilait devant ses yeux.

- _Miss Prince,_ demanda une voix couinante affolée. _Louise, m'entendez-vous?_

- _Que s'est-il passé, professeur Flitwick? _Demanda une voix.

- _Elle va bie__n?_ Demanda une autre.

-...

Ce fut le flou, Louise se sentit emportée vers les ténèbres et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

N'oubliez de signaler votre passage en me laissant une review, je ne ferais pas de chantage comme "un chapitre contre x reviews", mais ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, voilà un peu d'action !**

**réponses aux reviews à ma fin,**

**bonne lecture,**

**Justine**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Louise se trouvait dans un endroit étrange. Dans une sorte d'étendue bleue marine constellée de points blancs assez floue. Une voix apeurée et inconnue résonnait :

« Prenez soin d'elle…d'elle…Rosélia…Rosélia…lia.. ».

Louise se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens pour entendre d'où provenait cette voix qui allait en crescendo.

-_Louise…Louise…Louise ?_ Disait une voix différente cette fois, une voix froide et mielleuse, une voix connue.

La fillette fit un effort et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. La lumière blanchâtre de l'endroit où elle était allongée lui provoqua un mal de crâne épouvantable.

-_Aie, _gémit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Une main fine et fraiche se posa sur son front, semblant vouloir faire partir la douleur.

-_Calme-toi, tout va bien_, dit Severus. _Tu es à l'infirmerie, la douleur va passer._

_-J'ai mal, papa,_ sanglota-t-elle. _Vraiment très mal !_

Severus releva la tête de la fillette et lui donna une potion verdâtre de sa confection. Louise fit des efforts sous le gout douteux de la potion, mais Severus l'obligea à boire l'entièreté de la fiole. La fillette sembla être apaisée et renifla. Severus attrapa un mouchoir et lui essuya les yeux d'un geste raide.

-_Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_ Murmura Louise.

-_D'après le professeur Flitwick_, expliqua Severus. _Tu courais dans l'escalier menant au grand hall et tu as raté une marche. Ne t'ai-je pas répété cent fois qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête?_

_- Je...euh...je voulais... _Dit-elle en rougissant.

Severus la regarda avec insistance.

- _Oui?_ Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- _Je voulais vous voir, dit_-elle doucement.

L'air de son père se radoucit un peu, bien qu'il fût impossible de l'observer.

- _Nous devions nous voir ce soir_, dit Severus. _Il ne fallait pas..._

_- Je ne voulais pas vous voir pour vous voir simplement_, le coupa Louise. _Je devais vous parler en urgence._

Severus fronça un peu les sourcils.

- _Ne me coupe pas la parole, Louise_, gronda-t-il.

La fillette baissa les yeux.

-_Pardonnez-moi, père,_ dit-elle tristement.

Il hocha la tête satisfait.

- _Tu devais donc me voir en urgence,_ continua-t-il_. Puis-je connaître le motif de cette urgence ?_

La fillette rougit de plus belle.

- _J'ai consulté les archives de l'école, les répertoires d'élèves_, expliqua-t-elle en déglutissant. _J'y ai vu votre nom, mais pas celui de maman..._

Le cœur de Severus faillit s'arrêter sur le coup. Il était sûr que cette histoire n'était pas infaillible. Comment le directeur avait-il pu oublier les répertoires des archives de l'école ? Il devait trouver une excuse au plus vite.

- _Je vois,_ dit simplement Severus. _Elle n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard, ta maman a fait sa scolarité à domicile._

Ah, il avait une excuse facile. L'éducation des sorcières de bonne famille se faisait très souvent à domicile.

- _Pourquoi m'avez-vous mentît_? Demanda Louise avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- _Il était plus simple de te dire qu'elle avait étudié à Poudlard_, expliqua Severus en espérant ne pas faire d'erreur. _La famille Prince vivait avec d'anciens principes, et l'un d'eux était qu'une fille n'avait pas à faire d'étude_.

- _Mais alors...comment l'avez vous connue?_ Demanda Louise curieusement.

- _Eh bien, ta grand-mère, Eileen Prince avait un frère et Géméa était sa fille_, dit-il.

Louise eut une moue en comprenant le schéma qui s'imposait à elle.

- _Elle était votre cousine?!_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Beurk, c'est dégoûtant_ _!_

Elle s'imaginait se marier avec Drago, rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la nausée.

- _Il s'agissait d'une chose courante à l'époque_, expliqua Severus. _Cela permettait de garder le sang...pur._

Louise haussa les sourcils l'air étonnée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que son père pensait, comme son oncle Lucius, a ces choses-là. Si son père y croyait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

- _Est-ce vraiment important la pureté du sang_? Demanda-t-elle.

Avant que Severus ne réponde, l'infirmière passa le rideau séparant les lits de l'infirmerie.

- _Professeur Rogue, vous auriez pu me prévenir que Miss Prince était réveillée !_

Severus reprit son air impassible et froid. Louise le regarda d'un air interrogateur qui n'échappa pas à l'infirmière.

-_Je suis au courant de vos liens de parenté, Miss_, dit la dame. _Severus, veuillez nous laisser, je dois m'occuper du bras de cette petite. Vous souhaitez qu'elle puisse écrire comme avant, non ?_

Louise écarquilla les yeux en jetant un coup d'œil à son bras en écharpe. Son père se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Louise connaissait la chanson : pas d'effusion en public.

-_Je te laisse, j'ai un cours à donner_, dit-il froidement. _Je repasserai te voir toute à l'heure avant que tu ne sortes, nous sommes d'accord ?_

Louise réprima un sourire et hocha la tête.

-_Oui, père,_ dit-elle sagement.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de l'infirmerie en un claquement de cape. L'infirmière se concentra sur la petite blonde qui l'observait curieusement. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que cette enfant était celle de Severus. Elle ne lui ressemblait en rien, même au point de vue comportemental. L'enfant avait un teint frais, des pommettes rosées et des rondeurs enfantines. Elle parlait avec un timbre de voix fluté, un timbre innocent. Elle était tout le contraire de Severus au même âge.

-_Bon,_ dit Mme Pomfresh. _Je t'ai administré une potion pour aider la réparation des os de ton bras et je dois apporter la touche finale. Je vais enlever ces bandages._

Elle entreprit d'enlever délicatement les bandages tenant le bras cassé de la fillette tout en conversant.

-_Tu te plais à Poudlard ?_

_-Oui, c'est chouette,_ répondit Louise.

_-Quel est ton cours favori ?_

-_Oh…J'aime tous les cours, madame, je ne fais pas de différence,_ dit l'enfant. _Ils sont tous indispensable pour obtenir les ASPICs._

-_Ce serait une réponse formidable, si ton père était là,_ dit Poppy en posant ses mains sur le bras de la fillette. _Mais entre nous, je suis sure qu'il y a un cours en particulier que tu aimes._

Louise sourit un peu et répondit.

-_Oui, j'aime les enchantements,_ dit-elle.

Une lumière se dégagea des mains de l'infirmière et Louise sentit une chaleur au niveau de son bras.

_-Eh bien tu vois !_ dit l'infirmière.

Lorsqu'elle enleva ses mains, Louise essaya de bouger son bras. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'accident, elle pouvait le bouger comme elle voulait.

-_Je vous remercie, madame,_ dit la fillette reconnaissante.

L'infirmière eut un sourire.

-_Ne me remercie pas d'avoir fait mon travail, mais la prochaine fois ne cours plus dans les escaliers, _répondit l'infirmière. _Tu sais, Severus a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une si gentille petite fille._

Louise eut un sourire franc. Elle aimait beaucoup qu'on la complimente sur sa tenue ou sa façon d'être. Elle aimait quand les gens félicitaient son père de l'avoir si bien élevée car c'était, premièrement, flatteur et secondement, cela mettait son père de bonne humeur. Elle aimait être gentille et être reconnue pour ça.

-_Maintenant, tu devrais te reposer_, conseilla l'infirmière avant d'aller remplir son rapport dans son bureau.

Louise resta assise sur son lit en tailleur.

_-Lou ? Lou ? T'es ou ?_ Souffla une jeune voix.

Louise haussa les sourcils et murmura à son tour :

-_Par ici_, dit-elle en se remettant dans ses couvertures pour ne pas être dévêtue.

-_Où ça ?_

-_Là,_ s'impatienta la fillette.

Le rideau s'agita et Louise observa son cousin munit d'une boite de bonbons. Il lui tendit.

-_J'ai appris ce qu'il t'est arrivé_, dit-il en s'asseyant. _Tes amis Serdaigle en ont parlé au diner. Tu vas bien ? Non pas que ça me préoccupe mais je veux savoir si tu seras apte de t'entrainer au Quidditch avec moi._

Louise eut un sourire moqueur.

-_Merci pour les bonbons, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas empoisonnés_, dit-elle. _Et bien évidemment que je vais te battre à plate couture au Quidditch._

Le garçon eut un sourire hautain.

-_Tu sais, les filles de Serpentard ne t'aiment pas beaucoup_, dit-il. _Tu es leur sujet de conversation du moment, je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de toi._

-_Vraiment ? Eh bien je ne les aime pas non plus,_ dit Louise en croisant les bras. _Elles disent des choses méchantes ?_

Drago hocha la tête.

-_Mais ça ne doit pas t'atteindre_, dit-il. _Elles sont jalouses, simplement_.

Louise eut un air surpris.

-_Jalouses de quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle ne savait pas. Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir puisqu'elle n'avait jamais côtoyé personne.

-_Eh bien, tu es riche…_

_-Mon père est riche, pas moi_, dit-elle.

-_Tu as une bonne éducation et contrairement aux filles, cela se voit_, continua Drago. _Tu es à Serdaigle et tu es intelligente, et crois-moi ça me brûle la langue._

-_C'est grâce à tante Narcissa et aux précepteurs_, dit Louise en croisant les bras.

-_Et finalement, tu es très…jolie_, finit le jeune Malefoy. _Et ne dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, Blaise n'arrête pas de parler de toi avec Theodore. Et il faut regarder les garçons de ton année._

Louise resta muette, surprise de cette annonce. Elle trouvait cela gênant même si elle en était flattée.

-_Il est évident que, moi, je n'en pense rien_, dit Drago en reprenant son air dédaigneux. _Et que je connais parfaitement la partie diabolique de Louise Prince. Mais cela m'agace d'entendre parler de toi à longueur de journées. Je croyais être tranquille de ne pas être dans la même maison que toi et finalement je ne suis toujours pas tranquille. Je vais finir par m'inscrire à Durmstrang._

-_Ne fais pas ça, la cape de fourrure ne te va pas et tu es trop fragile pour survivre au froid qu'il fait là-bas, _répondit Louise sur le même ton.

-_Bon, je pars, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être en congé_, dit Drago en se levant.

Il fit un signe de tête à sa cousine et s'éclipsa. Louise sourit et posa sa boite sur la table de nuit. Elle se recoucha et s'endormit. Elle sortit le soir-même et regagna son dortoir où tous ses amis l'attendait, même Ernie Macmillan. Les semaines avancèrent très vite jusqu'à Halloween. Les devoirs avaient redoublés et la matière devenait soutenue. En cours de vol, désormais, ils volaient vraiment. Le parc avait changé de couleur en revêtant son manteau automnal. Il commençait à faire trop froid et trop vite nuit pour que Louise continue à observer ses couchers de soleil. Le 31 octobre fut une journée riche en activités. Une odeur de citrouille flottait dans le château, la décoration avait été revue au gout du jour. Les blagues fusaient à travers le collège et les éclats de rire résonnaient partout. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, avait ensorcelé les armures. Louise en passant à côté de l'une d'elle avait hurlé de peur quand celle-ci avait posé une main de fer sur son épaule en soufflant « bouh. ». Les Serdaigle avaient eu leur seul cours de la journée, le cours de vol. Pour la fête d'Halloween, le professeur Bibine les avait emmenés près des montagnes pour le plus grand bonheur de Louise. Elle revint au château les joues rouges et heureuse. Les Serdaigle venaient d'atterrir et discutaient avec les Poufsouffle.

-_On monte se préparer pour le banquet d'Halloween ?_ demanda Padma.

-_Je te suis volontiers_, dit Mandy. _Il faut que je prenne une douche_.

Lisa ne répondit pas, elle était trop occupée à regarder Louise et Ernie se disputer comme à l'habitude.

-_Tout le monde n'a pas pris des cours particuliers de vol afin de faire le malin !_

_-En quoi je fais la maligne, dis-moi_, dit Louise les bras croisés. _Tu es jaloux encore une fois !_

_-Non !_ s'exclama Ernie.

-_Tu exagère Ern., _fit Anthony.

-_De toute manière, je te battrai en métamorphose_, répondit le jeune garçon.

Louise le regarda partir rageusement en souriant. Elle alla auprès de ses amies en haussant les épaules.

-_Décidément, c'est quoi son problème ?_ demanda Lisa.

-_Aucune idée,_ répondit Louise. _Mais un de ces jours, il va se réveiller avec des pustules sans savoir comment elles sont arrivées._

-_Padma et Mandy sont montés se changer_, dit Lisa.

-_Je dois me changer aussi_, affirma Louise. _On y va_.

Les deux fillettes remontèrent vers leur dortoir. Après avoir franchi les multiples escaliers et répondu à l'énigme de la porte, elles arrivèrent dans leur chambre. Louise prit une douche et brossa ses cheveux. Elle fronça les sourcils, Lisa et Mandy faisant de même à côté d'elle regardèrent la fillette.

-_Que se passe-t-il, Lou ?_ demanda Mandy.

-_J'ai l'impression que mes cheveux sont plus longs_, dit Louise.

Lisa rigola doucement.

-_Bah oui, les cheveux ça pousse_, dit-elle.

Louise sourit à son tour en roulant des yeux.

-_Je sais…mais je suis sure qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi longs hier_, dit-elle.

-_Tu dois te faire des idées_, dit Mandy. _Tu n'as peut-être pas fait attention ces derniers temps, voilà pourquoi ils te semblent plus longs._

_-Oui, ce doit être ça_, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle attrapa un serre-tête bleu, décoré d'un nœud, et le posa sur sa tête. Elle se mit ensuite quelques gouttes d'eau de toilette dans le cou, laissant se diffuser une odeur fraiche de rose et de cassis. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et y croisa Anthony et Michael Corner. Les deux garçons étaient assis dans une arcade donnant une vue spectaculaire sur le lac et le village de Pré-au-Lard, autour d'une table ronde en verre.

-_Tiens, Louise,_ dit Anthony. _Tu veux faire une partie de bataille explosive avec nous ?_

_-Oui, avec plaisir, _répondit-elle en prenant place.

Anthony disposa les cartes face retournée puis les retourna. Louise, agile, arriva à rassembler cinq paires avant que le jeu n'explose. Les trois enfants éclatèrent de rire. La partie dura une bonne trentaine de minutes avant que Mandy ne rejoigne la partie à son tour. Dix minutes avant le début du banquet d'Halloween, tout le monde commença à s'en aller. Louise et les autres descendirent vers le grand hall. Au premier étage, elle fut prise d'une petite envie.

-_Allez-y devant, je vais aux toilettes,_ dit-elle à ses amies. _Je vous rejoins._

_-Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne, Lou ? _demanda Padma.

-_Non, ne vous embêtez pas pour ça, je ne vais qu'aux toilettes, je ne risque pas grand-chose_, dit Louise. _Mais ne mangez pas toute les bonnes choses ! _

Les fillettes rigolèrent et s'éloignèrent pendant que Louise rejoignait les toilettes des filles. Elle poussa la porte en vitesse et rentra dans une cabine. En sortant et en se lavant les mains, elle entendit un gémissement plaintif. Louise se pencha et observa une paire de pied dans la cabine du fond. Elle frappa à la porte doucement.

-_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Non !_ dit une voix sanglotante. _Je veux rester seule._

-_Mais il ne faut pas être seul quand on est triste_, dit Louise. _Veux-tu en parler ?_

_-On ne se connait pas,_ répondit la voix.

-_Justement_, dit Louise. _Aller ne reste pas là et sors_.

Louise se recula de la cabine et fut surprise en voyant la petite brunette de Gryffondor, Hermione quelque chose. Il s'agissait bien d'elle, la fille qui semblait tout savoir lors de la répartition. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et Louise lui tendit un mouchoir.

-_Je m'appelle Louise,_ dit-elle.

-_Je sais,_ dit l'autre fille. _Moi c'est Hermione Granger._

_-Enchanté,_ dit poliment Louise. _Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?_

La fillette sembla hésiter.

-_J'en ai simplement assez…_

Louise haussa les sourcils.

-_De Poudlard ? Des cours ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Non, pas du tout !_ répondit Hermione presque effarée avant de reprendre un air mélancolique. _J'en ai assez que tout le monde se moque de moi parce que je sais beaucoup de choses_.

Louise hocha la tête sérieusement.

-_Je suis certaine qu'ils ne se moquent pas à cause de ça_, dit-elle doucement. _Mais plutôt de la façon dont tu leur en fais part._

Hermione fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

_-C'est-à-dire ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Louise soupira et réfléchit à une manière de dire les choses de façon diplomate.

_-Eh bien, peut-être que tu insistes beaucoup sur le fait que tu connaisses beaucoup de choses, que tu t'en vantes_, expliqua Louise. _Et ce n'est pas toujours agréable d'entendre quelqu'un…vanter ses savoirs._

_-Je ne le fait pas exprès_, répondit la fillette. _Je…_

Un grincement de porte retentit et Louise observa Hermione se décomposer sur place. Une odeur abominable vint chatouiller ses narines et elle se retourna en poussant un cri effroyable. Il y avait un troll, immense, massif et nauséabond devant elles. Louise vint se coller au mur, à côté d'Hermione. Le troll poussa un drôle de grognement.

-_Que fait-on ?_ murmura Louise en fixant le troll.

-_Je ne sais pas,_ lui répondit la fillette sur le même ton.

Louise trouva la situation absurde, pour une fois qu'Hermione avouait ne rien savoir. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et laissa apparaitre Harry Potter et le rouquin, Weasley. Le troll fit volte-face et commença à tout détruire sous les cris horrifiés des deux fillettes. Il se dirigea ensuite dangereusement vers elles. Louise sentait ses mains trembler, un frisson la parcourait et elle avait la gorge nouée.

-_Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs_, lança Harry Potter à son copain roux.

Soudain Potter attrapa quelque chose que Louise ne put identifier et le lança sur le troll qui se retourna lentement pour savoir d'où venait le projectile. Louise jeta un œil à côté d'elle et vit Hermione paralysée de peur. Pendant ce temps, le troll s'avançait sur Potter mais Weasley l'interpella en lançant un tuyau sur le troll. Le troll se tourna dans l'autre sens.

-_Les filles sortez ! Courez vers la porte !_

Louise aida Hermione à se relever mais le Troll se tourna vers elles, probablement attiré par le mouvement. Potter commença alors à courir et sauta sur au cou du troll. Par erreur, il planta sa baguette magique dans la narine du troll. Le Troll en question commença à se débattre, il allait tuer le garçon. Louise sentit une drôle de force lui traverser le corps. Weasley et Potter regardait la fille avec les yeux écarquillés : elle s'était levée et faisait face au troll. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et l'espace d'un instant, il leur sembla qu'ils étaient roses. Weasley cligna des yeux mais ce n'était pas une hallucination. La fillette ouvrit la bouche et déclara d'une voix ferme :

-_Ça suffit._

Le troll fit alors un mouvement surpris et posa un genou au sol, comme s'il était sous l'emprise. Potter se dégagea et Weasley en profita pour balbutier un sort au hasard.

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

La massue du troll s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber sur sa tête, l'assommant brusquement au passage. Déjà à genou, il gagna le sol dans un bruit sourd. Louise revint à elle et vacilla à son tour. Harry Potter qui n'était pas loin la rattrapa de justesse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Harry observa les yeux bleus de la fille, il était sûr qu'ils étaient roses à l'instant.

-_Il…il est mort ?_ demanda la voix tremblante d'Hermione.

-_Je ne crois pas, il doit être assommé._

Il laissa Louise se reprendre et alla récupérer sa baguette qui était recouverte d'une chose visqueuse.

-_Beurk ! De la morve de Troll…_

Louise respira un grand coup, la main sur le cœur. Quand elle s'aperçut que le troll était par terre, elle ne comprit pas comment ils avaient fait pour le vaincre sans qu'elle le voie.

-_Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Je crois que j'ai eu…_

Elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas sonores qui semblaient se diriger vers eux. Et en effet, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Quirrell entrèrent dans la pièce. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un regard de son père suffit à Louise pour savoir qu'elle allait se faire gronder, et pas gentiment. Son père s'approcha du corps du troll, le professeur Quirell manqua de tomber dans les pommes et tomba assis sur une toilette, chanceuse et encore debout. Le professeur McGonagall voyant Louise assise s'approcha d'elle précipitamment.

-_Miss Prince, tout va bien_ ? demanda-t-elle les lèvres livides.

-_Euh, oui, professeur,_ répondit Louise en se relevant.

A dire vrai, elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche tant elle était fatiguée. Le professeur McGonagall se retourna vers Harry et Weasley avec fureur.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une colère froide.

Harry regarda vers Weasley, et Hermione échangea un regard avec Louise qui ne pensait qu'à son futur tête-à-tête avec son père.

-_Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer ! Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ?_

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, Louise regarda son père qui ne lui portait aucune attention et Hermione s'avança d'un petit pas.

-_Professeur, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il-vous-plait. Ils sont venus me chercher._

_-Miss Granger !_

Hermione continua.

-_J'ai lu énormément de livres sur les trolls, et donc je suis venue à sa recherche dans l'espoir de m'en occuper moi-même…_

Louise la regarda en haussant les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus.

-_S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvés, je serai probablement morte. Harry a sauté sur le troll et lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez. Et alors Louise a…_

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Hermione hésitait à continuer.

-_Nous vous écoutons, Miss Granger_, intervint le professeur Rogue. _Pour une fois que vous pouvez parler librement, ne vous en privez pas…Qu'a fait Miss Prince ?_

Louise sentait des frissons remonter son dos. Elle-même ne se souvenait pas de cette partie.

-_Elle…s'est placée devant le troll, et…et elle lui a dit « ça suffit ». Alors le Troll s'est agenouillé et Ron en a profité pour l'assommer avec la massue en lui lançant un sort de lévitation. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher du secours…_

Louise la regardait avec étonnement.

-_Je ne sais pas qui a inventé cette histoire fantasque et je ne veux pas le savoir_, fit le professeur McGonagall.

-_Ce n'est pas une histoire fantasque_, dit Weasley en rassemblant son courage. _On l'a bien vu faire ce qu'Hermione vient de dire, et même qu'elle avait les yeux roses !_

Severus fronça les sourcils. Les gamins ne pouvaient pas savoir ce détail, Louise ne le savait même pas elle-même. Harry Potter hocha la tête.

-_Je vais mettre cette absurdité sur le compte de votre trouble_, dit le professeur McGonagall. _Laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru pouvoir vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous seule. Votre conduite coutera cinq points à Gryffondor. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, retournez dans votre tour._

La directrice de Gryffondor se tourna vers les trois autres, pendant qu'Hermione quittait les lieux vivement.

-_Quant à vous trois, vous avez énormément de chance mais peu d'élèves de première année aurait pu venir à bout de ce troll adulte. De ce fait je vous accorde cinq points chacun. Le professeur Dumbledore sera averti, maintenant Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, retournez dans vos dortoirs._

Louise regarda avec envie les deux garçons s'éclipser et sentit les regards braqués sur elle. Son père s'approcha vivement.

-_Nous allons dans mon bureau, immédiatement_, gronda-t-il.

-_Père…je veux dire…_

_-Silence, Louise,_ ordonna-t-il.

Elle le suivit à travers les multiples couloirs et les escaliers sans oser dire un mot ou lever les yeux. Il la laissa entrer et referma la porte de son bureau pour ne pas être dérangés. Il contourna son bureau et fit face à la fillette qui se tenait devant le bureau les yeux tournés vers le sol.

-_Es-tu blessée ?_ demanda-t-il calmement.

-_Non, père,_ répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-_Es-tu inconsciente ? Ou simplement folle ? Quelle idée as-tu eu d'aller te jeter dans les bras d'un Troll ?_ demanda-t-il d'une colère froide.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en la voyant assise par terre devant un troll. Louise leva vers lui un regard sincère. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait décevoir son père.

_-Ils ont mentit,_ avoua-t-elle. _Moi je devais juste aller aux toilettes et j'ai trouvé cette fille en train de pleurer. Donc j'ai voulu la réconforter, et le troll est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur_, finit-elle en se mettant à pleurer dans ses mains. _J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !_

Severus vint près d'elle et posa une main consolatrice sur son épaule.

-_Et à propos de l'histoire que Miss Granger a raconté? _demanda Severus.

-_Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment, père, je vous le promets, j'ai eu comme une absence,_ se défendit Louise. _Mais j'avais l'impression d'être très fatiguée après cela…C'est horrible !_

_-Allons_, fit Severus. _Ne sois pas dramatique, je te prie._

Louise se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-_Je te fais confiance_, dit-il froidement. _Donc je vais te croire, mais si je te retrouve encore une fois dans une situation pareille, je ne serai pas aussi clément._

_-Merci, père,_ répondit-elle. _Mais cette histoire m'intrigue…J'ai peur de faire des choses sans m'en rendre compte, pensez-vous que c'est vrai ?_

Severus haussa les sourcils.

-_Comment cela pourrait-il l'être ?_ demanda-t-il. _Te sens-tu la force de repousser un troll des montagnes par ta simple voix ?_

_-Non, père,_ dit Louise.

-_Alors, la discussion est close,_ trancha Severus.

-_Mais enfin,_ essaya-t-elle de dire.

-_J'ai dit ça suffit,_ la coupa Severus.

Les joues de la fillette prirent une teinte rosée. Elle fronça les sourcils en serrant les poings et se mettant debout.

-_Non, ça ne suffit pas_, répondit-elle.

Severus haussa les sourcils et lui demanda froidement :

-_Je te demande pardon ?_

Jamais, elle n'avait osé élever la voix de la sorte avec lui.

-_Vous ne comprenez pas ?_ dit Louise en colère à présent. _Il se passe des choses, je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais cela se produit. Je n'y comprends rien, et vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire qu'il s'agit de mon imagination ! Mais ce n'est pas une explication, ça ne m'aide pas à comprendre !_

_-Tu penses peut-être que j'en sais plus que toi et que je te le cache ?_ dit Severus d'une doucereuse.

-_Je ne sais pas_, répondit Louise. _Mais vous ne m'aidez pas à comprendre._

_-Eh bien voilà une théorie pour toi, la magie accidentelle,_ _qui intervient lorsqu'un sorcier ne maitrisant pas encore ses pouvoirs fait des choses qu'il aurait été incapable de faire._

Une pause silencieuse s'établit entre le père et la fille.

-_Vous pensez que c'est de la magie accidentelle ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-_En effet, ce n'est qu'une théorie mais c'est ce que je crois_, répondit froidement Severus.

Louise se sentit mal à l'aise et baissa alors les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard perçant de son père.

-_Je vous demande pardon, père_, dit-elle. _Je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix._

_-Non tu n'aurais pas dû,_ répondit Severus. _J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, et que tu ne mettras plus ma parole en doute._

_-Je vous le promets, père,_ dit-elle.

Son père se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Louise remarqua dès lors un morceau de pantalon arraché, et une blessure saignante en dessous.

-_Père !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Vous êtes blessé ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

Severus cacha sa jambe avec un pan de sa robe.

-_Ce n'est rien,_ dit-il. _Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Maintenant, tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune._

Louise écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en rougissant.

-_Toute seule ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Il fait noir…_

-_Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ?_ dit Severus froidement.

-_Je…S'il-vous-plait ! J'ai si peur de retourner seule là-haut…Et s'il y avait un autre troll ?_ dit-elle d'une voix perçante. _Ou si je me perds ? Ou si…_

Severus soupira.

-_Très bien, je te raccompagne, mais par pitié ne dis plus un mot…_

_-Merci, père ! _S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Ils prirent la direction des couloirs du cachot.

-_Ce n'est pas bien accueillant,_ fit remarquer Louise. _Ça change de la tour de Serdaigle…_

_-Eh bien, nous sommes dans les souterrains du château, il est normal que les cachots ne soient autant aménagés que les tours,_ répondit froidement Severus. _Et puis le but premier d'un cachot n'est pas d'être « accueillant »._

_-Oui, mais quand même,_ continua Louise. _Vous aimez ?_

_-Cela ne me déplait pas,_ répondit Severus.

-_Oh, je vois,_ dit Louise.

Louise monta l'escalier en colimaçon à la suite de son père et ils arrivèrent dans le hall.

-_Maintenant, silence complet_, ordonna Severus. _Compris ?_

Louise regarda son père et hocha la tête. La montée fut longue pour Louise qui n'aimait pas rester sans pouvoir parler. Alors qu'ils passaient à l'angle d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Robert Hilliard, le préfet de la maison Serdaigle. Il se stoppa net en voyant le professeur.

-_Bonsoir, professeur Rogue,_ dit-il d'un ton raide.

-_Que faites-vous là Hilliard ?_ demanda Severus.

-_Eh bien professeur, je m'inquiétais pour Louise_, expliqua Robert. _Je me suis donc mis à sa recherche. Je peux la raccompagner si vous voulez._

Severus eu un rictus.

-_Me croyez-vous dans l'incapacité de raccompagner Miss Prince ?_susurra-t-il.

-_Non,_ répondit le garçon. _Non…_

-_10 points de moins pour Serdaigle_, dit Severus. _Maintenant, ramenez cette jeune fille dans sa salle commune, Hilliard. Et dépêchez-vous !_

_-Bien professeur,_ répondit précipitamment Robert. _Viens Louise_.

Louise se tourna vers son père, en tournant le dos au préfet, et dit doucement.

-_Bonne soirée, professeur._

_-A l'avenir évitez de vous trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Miss Prince_, répondit Severus avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs des couloirs sombres du château.

-_Tu viens Louise ?_ demanda le préfet.

La fillette hocha la tête et marcha à côté du préfet.

-_Ça-va tu n'as pas eu trop peur ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Peur de quoi ?_ demanda Louise.

-_Du professeur Rogue_, répondit le préfet. _Il n'est pas souvent très sympa._

_-Ah oui, euh non je n'ai pas eu peur,_ répondit-elle.

-_Il y a peu de monde qui l'aime bien,_ continua le préfet. _Il est souvent injuste et partial, mais dans le fond c'est un bon professeur._

-_Oui,_ répondit Louise.

-_Nous avons eu peur pour toi,_ dit robert. _Quand tes amies m'ont dit que tu étais allée aux toilettes et que tu n'étais pas revenue. Que s'est-il passé ?_

Louise soupira.

-_Eh bien, je me trouvais dans les toilettes avec une fille de Gryffondor qui pleurait et le troll est entré. Puis deux garçons de Gryffondor sont arrivés, Weasley et Harry Potter et on a combattu le troll. Je ne sais pas comment on a fait, mais on a réussi et les professeurs sont arrivés._

_-Eh bien, tu es une championne toi_, dit le préfet en rigolant. _Tu es là depuis deux mois et tu combats déjà des trolls ?_

Louise se détendit et éclata de rire. En rentrant dans le dortoir, elle dû réexpliquer l'histoire à ses copines qui buvaient ses paroles.

Severus arriva à son bureau et trouva le directeur assis devant ce dernier.

-_Bonsoir Severus_, dit-il gaiement.

-_Monsieur le directeur_, salua Severus. _Il est tard. Je ne vous attendais pas._

_-Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, mais je veux mettre l'histoire de ce soir au clair,_ répondit Albus.

-_Il y a pourtant de nombreuses zones d'ombres,_ dit Severus.

-_Parlez-vous de l'intervention de Louise ?_ demanda Albus.

-_Entre autre, oui,_ répondit le maitre des potions. _Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu stopper ce troll en lui demandant simplement. Et pourtant…J'ai vu la scène dans l'esprit de Weasley. Elle s'est placée devant la bête et ses yeux ont commencés à briller, et elle a ordonné au troll de cesser toute action._

_-Je vois…_réfléchit Albus. _Je pense que c'est bien elle qui a influencé l'esprit du troll, Severus._

-_Allons, une fillette âgée de onze ans apeurée par une araignée qui ordonne à un troll de se mettre à genoux ? Ce n'est pas sérieux_, répondit Severus.

-_S'il s'agissait d'une simple fillette, je serais d'accord avec vous_, dit Albus. _Mais nous parlons d'une fillette qui se trouve être la descendante de la famille impériale russe. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du pouvoir inné ?_

_-Qu'est-ce encore que ça ? _demanda Severus en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

-_Eh bien, il s'agit d'un don magique commun aux familles dirigeantes_, expliqua Albus. _Ce don confère une autorité innée aux membres de ces familles. Je sais de source sure que ce don existe dans la famille royale française, alors je me dis qu'il est possible qu'il en soit de même pour les autres._

_-Vous voulez dire qu'elle a le pouvoir de soumettre n'importe qui à sa volonté ?_ demanda Severus d'une voix blanche.

-_Pas n'importe qui, c'est encore une enfant_, répondit Albus. _Et l'esprit d'un troll n'est pas bien malin, voilà pourquoi le don a fonctionné. Le don de ces familles fonctionne dés lors où une personne les considères comme souverain. _

-_Mais pourquoi toutes ces choses arrivent-elles maintenant ?_ demanda Severus froidement. _Elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose_, _ma fille n'est pas la dernière des idiotes ! Elle serait capable de chercher à la bibliothèque._

-_Parce qu'elle grandit, tout simplement_, répondit Albus. _Et je crois qu'au plus Louise se rapprochera de ses quinze ans, au plus nous observerons de choses étranges avec elle. J'espère simplement que ma protection magique y survivra_.

-_Que se passera-t-il dans le cas échéant ?_ demanda Severus.

-_Louise sera en danger,_ répondit le directeur gravement. _Si ma protection tombe, plus rien n'empêchera les signaux de se déclencher et de prouver qu'elle est encore en vie. Et dès lors, nous aurons de grands ennuis…_

* * *

**Lilisa: **Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette gentille review, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles à ce chapitre. Bisous !

**NalimeSnape:** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisous!

**Hlliott0209:** Merci ! Je vais faire mon possible pour que ce soit le cas, bisous!

**CutieSunshine **:Merci beaucoup, je suis réellement touchée que tu aies aimé Antinéa. Louise à bien des facettes, mais si elle semble gentille, elle cache trés bien son jeu. Bisous!

**Kiitsu**: Tu m'as fait rougir ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je peux en déduire que tu as lu Antinéa? :) Ca me touche ! bisous !

* * *

N'oubliez pas ma p'tite review :D

merci pour la correction :p

A la semaine prochaine avec la suite !

Gros bisous


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous... :D**

**Bonne lecture, biisous !**

**Justine**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Premièrement, je vous remercie de suivre ma fic' avec attention, que vous soyez reviewvers ou pas ! Merci à Ignie pour la correction aussi !

**Moi:** J'en suis ravie! Merci pour ta review!

**kiitsu**: Alors le nombre de chapitre...Je ne peux pas encore te dire s'il y en aura autant qu'avec Antinéa. Par contre la seconde partie de l'histoire ne se déroulera pas à Poudlard. Anthony Goldstein, n'est pas un OC, c'est bien un personnage secondaire inventé par JK Rowling. Et pour un future histoire d'amour, hum...Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, j'ai envie de dire. Mais ce ne sera pas un amour à la Néa/Cyprien. Merci pour ta review! bisous!

**Grumpfy:** Merci comme toujours, ouais mais cette découverte je veux attendre encore un peu :D Bisous bisous!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le premier jour du mois de novembre fut assez mouvementé pour Louise. Tout avait commencé au petit-déjeuner lorsqu'on lui posa milles questions sur le troll. Elle se contentait d'éluder, de passer certains détails. Le cours de vol du vendredi se passa dans le froid ambiant et la brume.

-_Bien, ce sera tout pour le moment,_ s'exclama le professeur Bibine à la fin de son cours. _Nous reprendrons au second semestre, vous en serez informé en temps et en heure. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de trimestre. Le cours est terminé !_

_-Au revoir, professeur !_ dirent certains élèves.

Louise rangea son balai dans le casier prévu à cet effet tout en discutant avec ses amies.

_-Et bah moi_, s'exclama Mandy,_ je suis bien contente que ce soit finit, il fait déjà si froid !_

-_C'est vrai,_ dit Louise en frottant ses mains. _Je vais remonter me changer avant le déjeuner, je vais mettre ma cape épaisse._

_-Oh moi aussi,_ dit Padma. _Je commence à regretter l'Inde. J'y vais plusieurs fois par an pour voir notre famille. J'ai hâte de passer noël là-bas._

_-Tu as bien de la chance !_ dit Lisa. _Moi je vais en Autriche faire du ski._

_-Qu'est-ce que du ski ?_ demanda Louise en haussant les sourcils.

Lisa eut un sourire.

-_Tu ne connais pas ? C'est un sport moldu, un sport où tu glisses sur la neige avec des skis, deux fines planches de bois_.

Louise essaya de s'imaginer un tel sport dans sa tête.

-_Hum…je vois, et est-ce drôle_ ? demanda-t-elle en enfilant ses gants et en nouant son écharpe.

-_Oh oui ! C'est tellement chouette de dévaler les pentes de neige,_ s'exclama Lisa.

Les filles sortirent sous le vent glacial de novembre et remontèrent avec peine vers le château. Louise n'aimait pas traverser le pont de bois par un tel temps. A chaque fois il lui semblait qu'il bougeait dangereusement. Arrivée au château, elle croisa les trois Gryffondor rencontrés le soir précédent. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'ils la regardaient. Ils se trouvaient près du couloir menant à la cour intérieure.

-_Euh…les filles avancez sans moi, je vous rejoins, d_it-elle.

-_Lou, la dernière fois que nous a dit ça, tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans les toilettes avec un troll,_ dit Mandy les mains sur les hanches.

-_Oui mais là je vais juste parler avec des Gryffondor et je vous rejoins, promis !_ Insista-t-elle.

_-Bon bah à toute à l'heure Lou !_

_-A plus tard Louise !_

Louise se dirigea doucement vers le groupe de Gryffondor. Ils étaient rassemblés autour d'un petit pot contenant une flamme.

_-Bonjour,_ dit-elle doucement. _Vous allez bien ?_

Hermione lui sourit.

_-Bonjour, Louise,_ dit-elle. _Mieux qu'hier, et toi ?_

_-Çà-va_, soupira Louise un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Elle allait parler mais Harry Potter prit les devant.

-_Je…_commença-t-elle.

_-Il…_dit-il avant de se taire. _Euh…vas-y._

Louise hocha la tête.

_-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir_, dit Louise.

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent entre eux.

-_Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ demanda Hermione.

Louise secoua la tête doucement.

-_On devrait en parler dans un coin tranquille,_ dit-elle. _Je ne voudrais pas que cela s'ébruite._

-_Ok allons plus loin_, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers un couloir adjacent.

Louise marcha à leurs côtés et remarqua un livre que tenait Harry.

_-Tu te renseigne pour ton premier match de demain?_ demanda Louise. _Tu ne trouveras rien dans les livres, le quidditch c'est soit un don, soit de l'entrainement._

_-Il le sait,_ dit Weasley._ Harry a un don._

Louise haussa un sourcil l'air sceptique.

-_C'est évident, sinon il ne ferait pas partie de votre équipe en tant que première année_, dit-elle.

Ils avancèrent dans un couloir et se postèrent en rond. Louise croisa les bras.

-_Allez-y, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé_, demanda Louise.

Hermione décida de se lancer. Elle trouvait Louise assez étrange, à la fois gentille mais un peu trop sérieuse pour être entièrement sincère. Elle avait du mal à cerner l'autre fillette.

-_Tu t'es avancée devant le troll, selon les garçons tes yeux ont brillés d'une couleur rose et tu as ordonné au troll d'arrêter,_ expliqua-t-elle.

Louise écoutait avec attention, un silence palpable, son cœur accéléra.

_-Et il m'a obéit ?_ murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle était horrifiée de ne pas se souvenir de cette phase.

-_Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas_ ? demanda Harry.

-_Non,_ dit -elle l'air apeuré. _Mais ce n'est pas possible…je…enfin._

_-Il doit y avoir une explication_, dit Hermione. _On devrait chercher à la bibliothèque_.

Louise observa les deux garçons avoir une moue à l'idée de passer du temps enfermé à la bibliothèque.

_-C'est une idée_, répondit Louise.

-_Chut ! Taisez-vous !_ dit soudainement Weasley en fixant quelque chose derrière Louise.

Elle se tourna et blanchit à la vue de son père. Il traversait la cour et venait droit sur eux. Louise regarda sa jambe puisqu'il boitait encore plus qu'hier. Elle prit soin d'éviter son regard. Il se posta devant les quatre enfants.

_-Qu'avez-vous là Potter ?_

Louise tourna la tête vers Harry Potter qui montra le livre de quidditch au professeur.

_-Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château,_ dit Severus froidement. _Donnez-le-moi et j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor._

Louise fronça les sourcils et essaya de dire quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par le regard glacial de son père qui fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

_-C'est une règle qu'il vient d'invente_r, marmonna Potter. _Je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la cheville…_

_-Peu importe, mais j'espère qu'il a mal,_ répondit Ron d'un ton amer.

Louise se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Tu sais, c'est très mal d'encourager le malheur des autres,_ dit-elle froidement. _Même s'il n'est pas toujours gentil, ce n'est pas une raison pour espérer qu'il souffre._

_-On s'en fiche qu'il souffre…c'est Rogue,_ persista Ron.

Louise ne répondit pas, mais fit demi-tour et partit l'air en colère. Elle rentra dans son dortoir et termina ses devoirs pour le weekend puis passa l'après-midi en compagnie de ses camarades devant la cheminée de la salle commune. En fin d'après-midi, Louise descendit vers l'endroit où elle était sure de trouver son père à cette heure de la journée : la salle des professeurs. Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

_-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là, Louise ?_ S'éleva une voix froide.

Louise se dirigea vers le salon des professeurs où son père était assis. Elle l'embrassa et posa une de ses petites mains sur celle de son père.

-_Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour vous, père,_ dit-elle. _Je vous ai vu boiter toute à l'heure._

_-J'attends Rusard_, dit-il froidement. _Et d'ailleurs, puis-je savoir ce que tu complotais avec Potter et compagnie ?_

Louise haussa les sourcils.

_-Je ne complotais pas père_, répondit-elle. _Nous jouions._

_-Tu jouais ? Vraiment ?_ demanda Severus doucereusement._ Et à quoi, si je puis me permettre ?_

_-Eh bien, nous faisions des devinettes,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Severus eut un rictus et le sourire de Louise s'effaça. Elle connaissait bien ce rictus qui signifiait que son père faisait tout sauf la croire.

-_Et bien, tu pourras mettre cela en pratique,_ dit Severus. _Tu devineras ta punition, dans ce cas. Me prends-tu réellement pour un cracmol ?_

Louise fronça les sourcils.

_-Vous me punissez simplement parce que j'ai parlé à des Gryffondor ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Eh bien, je constate que Poudlard à une mauvaise influence sur toi : tu es devenue désobéissante, menteuse et insolente? Bravo, je te félicite,_ dit Severus glacialement.

Louise sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que son père pense cela d'elle.

-_Oh non, père, je vous promets que ce n'est pas le cas_, dit-elle._ Je suis désolée…_

La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même où Severus allait répondre.

-_Professeur Rogue, j'ai ce que vous…,_ commença le concierge en rentrant dans la salle.

Il s'interrompit et regarda Louise avec un air suspect.

_-Ne craignez rien, Rusard,_ dit Severus sans la moindre émotion. _Louise est ma fille._

_-Oh…_dit le concierge en posant les pansements et les baumes.

Louise se recula en regardant le concierge sans un mot. A dire vrai, elle en avait un peu peur. Cette dernière ne fit que s'accroître en voyant le concierge lui faire un sourire. Elle se retourna vers son père qui avait posé son pied sur une chaise et était en train de relever son pantalon.

_-Louise, tourne-toi, s'il-te-plait,_ ordonna Severus.

Cette dernière s'exécuta automatiquement, sans avoir l'idée de protester.

-_Quelle idée de garder cette bête dans ce château, n'est-ce-pas professeur ?_ dit Rusard.

-Ça ne devrait plus vous étonner Rusard, répliqua Severus en réprimant un soupir de douleur.

-Quelle bête, père ? demanda Louise curieusement.

-Çà ne te regarde pas, répondit Severus. Donnez-moi celui-là, Rusard. Sale bestiole ! Comment voulez-vous surveillez ses trois têtes à la fois.

Louise fronça les sourcils, la seule bête qu'elle connaissait à trois têtes était…

-Il y a un cerbère au château, père ? demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

-Silence, ordonna-t-il. POTTER !

Louise eut le temps de se retourner pour voir le Gryffondor ouvrir la porte un peu plus, l'air apeuré.

-Je voulais simplement vous demander si je pouvais reprendre mon livre, balbutia-t-il.

Louise croisa le regard du jeune Gryffondor, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir entendu appeler Severus, père.

-SORTEZ ! Sortez immédiatement !

Louise se tourna vers son père l'air effaré.

-Père il est au courant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Severus se tourna brusquement vers la porte mais l'enfant était parti. Louise se mit à courir à la suite du garçon.

-Louise ! s'exclama son père avec un temps de retard.

Louise courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et passa par la tapisserie secrète. Elle rattrapa Potter assez rapidement, juste avant qu'il monte au septième étage.

-Attends ! dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

-Tu es sa fille ? demanda-t-il l'air aberré.

-Oui…et alors ? dit Louise froidement. Je t'interdis d'en parler, tu as compris ?

-Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? demanda Potter suspicieusement.

Louise haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné.

-C'est mon père qui le voulait, dit-elle.

-En même temps…Je te plains sincèrement, fit remarquer Potter.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons, répliqua Louise froidement. Et sache-le, je déteste qu'on parle mal de lui, tu as compris ?

-Je ne dirais rien, répondit Potter calmement.

Louise s'en étonna.

-Je pensais que…tu courais pour le dire à tous les autres, dit Louise.

Le garçon rougit légèrement.

-Non, en fait…J'avais un peu peur de Rogue, répondit-il.

-Ah, dit Louise. Je dois partir, je compte sur toi Potter. Si tu dis quelque chose, tu auras à faire à moi. Bonne soirée.

Elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste et retourna à son dortoir. Le lendemain, toute l'école se réveilla sous un ciel clair et sous une température plutôt fraiche. Dans la grande salle, les conversations avaient un ton joyeux et animé. Tout le monde parlait de quidditch, et d'Harry Potter.

-Il est tellement frêle, disait Ernie. Je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra longtemps.

-Mais s'il a été recruté dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, il doit avoir un minimum de talent, répondit Michael Corner.

Louise était en train de beurrer ses toasts quand elle sentit un regard derrière son dos. Elle se tourna et regarda Weasley et Granger en train de la regarder avec de chuchoter ensemble.

-J'espère que Gryffondor va gagner, dit Padma. Les Serpentard feront moins les malins comme ça.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Louise en souriant.

Si Gryffondor gagnait, çà lui éviterait d'entendre parler de la victoire des Serpentard à Noël. Son cousin perdrait peut-être son attitude insupportable. Louise et Mandy allèrent travailler à la bibliothèque en attendant le match. À onze heures, elles rejoignirent la totalité de l'école se rendant vers le terrain de quidditch. Les deux demoiselles montèrent dans la tribune de Serdaigle et prirent place à côté d'Anthony qui gardait les places.

-J'aime tellement le quidditch, dit Louise en regardant le stade.

-Tu y joue ? demanda Anthony.

-De temps en temps, l'été avec mon cousin, répondit-elle. J'aimerais bien passer le recrutement l'année prochaine.

-Ça serait chouette, répondit-il. Moi aussi.

-Oh ! Comme ce serait chouette si on était pris tous les deux, dit Louise. On s'amuserait bien.

-Je trouve aussi.

L'attention de louise fut attirée par le centre du terrain où les joueurs se plaçaient. Pendant ce temps les autres premières années étaient arrivés.

-Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on allait arriver trop tard ! s'exclama Michael essoufflé.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et le match commença fort.

-Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie.

-Jordan !

-Excusez-moi, professeur.

Louise rigola, Lee Jordan était assis à côté du professeur McGonagall. Elle le réprimandait à chaque fois qu'il déviait le sujet, c'est-à-dire plus que souvent.

-Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe…et Flint intercepte le Souafle et vole tel un aigle vers les but de Gryffondor. Et il ne marque pas, merci à Dubois pour cette belle interception. Gryffondor reprend la tête avec Katie Bell qui évite un cognard de justesse. Et non ! Un cognard en pleine tête, lancé par Flint, ça a dû faire mal ! Adrian Pucey a repris le Souafle et vole vers les buts…Oh ! Un cognard, venant de Fred ou Georges Weasley le dévie !

-L'équipe de Serpentard triche, fit Louise. J'espère que la pauvre joueuse, Katie je crois…J'espère qu'elle va bien.

-Madame Pomfresh est là pour ça, répondit Mandy.

-Ouais mais ça n'excuse pas leur comportement, dit Louise. En les côtoyant, je commence à comprendre les réactions des gens envers leur maison.

-…Le gardien de but plonge et oui ! Gryffondor marque !

Un rugissement de joie surgit des tribunes rouges et dorées. Louise applaudit bien fort et fut ravie de voir la tête déconfite de son cousin un peu plus loin dans les tribunes vertes. Louise s'attarda sur Potter. Il ne faisait que survoler le haut du terrain. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait attraper le vif doré. Il était en tout cas la cible des batteurs de Serpentard qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des cognards.

-Et Serpentard reprend le Souafle. Pucey évite deux cognards, des frères Weasley et Belle en profite pour foncer vers les buts…attendez ! Est-ce le vif d'or ?

Louise se releva dans l'espoir de voir la petite balle dorée et entendit les murmures de la foule. Tout le monde cherchait le vif des yeux. Mandy, elle était penchée sur la balustrade.

-Tout en bas ! dit-elle. Regardez Higgs l'a vu !

L'attrapeur fonçait vers le sol et c'est alors que Louise vit Potter plonger à son tour. Il allait si vite et volait si bien, que ça ne pouvait être que du talent.

-Potter se débrouille bien, constata-t-elle alors qu'il avait dépassé Higgs. Mais ! C'est de la triche !

Flint venait d'attraper le balais de Potter pour le ralentir, tout le monde poussait des cris d'indignations. Madame bibine siffla un coup franc en faveur de Gryffondor. Le vif d'or, lui, avait réussis à fuir. Le commentateur n'arrivait plus à rester neutre.

-Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie…

-Jordan ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

-Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante…

Le professeur se pencha et essaya de lui prendre son micro.

-Je vous préviens Jordan !

-Ok…ok. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de l'équipe Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Nous assistons donc au pénalty tiré par Spinnet ! Et Gryffondor garde le Souafle.

Louise observait le match avec attention quand Anthony s'exclama :

-Regardez Potter, son balai ne se contrôle plus !

Louise leva les yeux et les écarquilla. Son balai zigzaguait dans tous les sens sans contrôle.

-Serpentard reprend le Souafle…continuait le commentateur…Oh non ! Serpentard Marque !

Cette fois le rugissement vint de la droite des Serdaigle. Louise n'arrivait pas à détacher le balai de Potter du regard.

-Il va se tuer, murmura-t-elle avant de pousser un cri de peur en le voyant tomber de son balais qui continuait à gigoter.

Les Weasley volèrent vers lui, mais le balai s'en éloigna, secouant Potter comme un prunier. Pour les Serpentard, cependant, le match coulait de son cours. Flint avait marqué cinq but, passés totalement inaperçus. Soudainement, le balai retrouva sa stabilité et Potter remonta dessus sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Alors qu'il semblait stable, Louise le suivit des yeux lors de sa descente en piqué. Il allait faire une feinte de Wronsky ! Il toucha le sol, l'air d'avoir une nausée. Et il hurla :

-J'ai attrapé le vif d'or !

Les trois maisons poussèrent des exclamations de joies totales et des applaudissements.

-Bravo ! s'exclama Louise. Ah, quel match !

-Tu l'as dit, dit Ernie. Mine de rien, il se débrouille bien Potter.

Louise eut un sourire moqueur et se détourna de lui pour regagner sa salle commune avec ses amies.

La semaine suivante fut assez tranquille même si Louise remarqua les regards en biais venant des amis de Potter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était sûre que Potter avait vendu la mèche. Cependant, elle se garda de toute remarque. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du mois qu'elle se décida à en parler quand Ron Weasley eut un reniflement méprisant quand elle passa à côté de lui.

-Je peux savoir quel est ton souci avec moi ?demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

-Y'en a pas, sauf si tu caches quelque chose, répondit-il.

-Eh bien, j'en déduis que Potter a vendu la mèche, constata-t-elle. Alors c'est ça ? Tu me méprise parce que tu déteste mon père ? Quelle mentalité !

-Ton père est abominable, personne ne l'aime, répliqua-t-il.

-Justement, il est ce qu'il est, et je suis moi, répondit Louise.

Hermione et Potter arrivèrent ce moment-là. Louise fronça les sourcils.

-Merci, Potter, dit-elle froidement. Je sais maintenant que ta confiance ne vaut rien.

Elle le vit se tourner vers Weasley avec un air de reproche.

-Ecoute…dit-il.

-Non, je ne t'écoute pas, dit Louise. Je ne veux plus vous parler, ni même vous voir.

Elle se retint de justesse de fondre en larme, et courut en direction des cachots. Elle entra brusquement dans le bureau de son père qui n'était pas seul. Il se releva d'un geste en fronçant les sourcils. Heureusement la personne présente n'était que Drago. Louise commença à sangloter bruyamment en courant vers son père.

-Mais en fin, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il assez surpris. Tu es tombée ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Je faisais confiance, sanglota-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Severus. Arrête de pleurer, Louise !

Ceci n'eut pour effet de la faire sangloter plus fort encore.

-Drago es-tu au courant de quelque chose ? interrogea Severus.

Ce dernier fit un geste négatif de la tête, s'exaspérant des réactions exagérée de sa cousine. Et dire qu'elle allait chez lui pour une partie des vacances. Severus venait de lui annoncer. Il allait encore devoir supporter son père et sa sérénade de compliments envers sa cousine.

-Louise, cesse de sangloter comme une petite fille s'il-te-plaît, demanda Severus.

-J'ai onze ans, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis encore une petite fille ! houuuu…

-Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, intervint Drago. Dis-nous simplement qui t'a ennuyé.

-Weasley ! dit-elle en poussant un gémissement. À cause de Potter !

Drago fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucune raison de les côtoyer, même chose en sens inverse.

-Que faisais-tu avec eux ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

-Il s'est moqué de moi, dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. Parce que Potter lui a dit que vous étiez mon père !

Elle recommença à pleurer et Severus lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

-Je vois, dit-il. Je comprends que le fait qu'ils soient au courant te rende triste, mais…

-Ce n'est pas çà, répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix. Pourquoi Potter a-t-il trahi ma confiance ? Je croyais que quand on accorde sa confiance à quelqu'un, cette personne ne la trahit pas.

Severus soupira.

-Eh bien, cela arrive quand on donne sa confiance à la mauvaise personne, dit Severus.

Louise se fustigea mentalement. Elle avait été idiote de croire que personne ne pouvait briser une promesse.

-Je suis idiote, murmura-t-elle avant de rougir de colère. Je suis une idiote !

-Non, tu n'es pas idiote, loin de là, répondit calmement Severus. Tu étais naïve, et tu ne le seras plus. Parce que dorénavant, tu sauras que tu ne dois pas faire confiance à tout le monde.

-Ça c'est sûr, dit-elle froidement en croisant les bras. C'est fini maintenant…

-A ce propos, dit Severus. Je voulais te voir aujourd'hui, à propos des vacances…

-On retourne à la maison ? demanda-t-elle ravie d'un coup.

-Ne me coupe pas la parole, dit-il sévèrement. Eh bien, tu vas passer quelques jours chez Drago et nous passerons Noël ensemble.

-Et vous qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je dois rester au château au cas où des élèves de Serpentard y resterait, expliqua Severus. Mais nous passerons le jour de noël et le jour de l'an ensemble.

-Très bien, dit-elle l'air boudeur. Mais j'aurais aimé passer les vacances avec vous quand même. En plus…

-Ne commence pas, l'avertit Severus en sachant très bien ce qu'elle aller dire.

-Mais enfin, vous savez que je ne le supporte pas en temps normal, dit-elle en montrant son cousin du doigt. Alors pourquoi je dois passer deux semaines chez lui.

-Louise…

-Ah mais c'est le comble, répliqua Drago. Tu crois que moi je veux de toi chez moi pendant deux semaines ? Tu te trompes ! C'est autant une punition pour moi.

-Silence…

-Je te signale que de nous deux, c'est toi le plus insupportable, s'exclama Louise les mains sur les hanches. Et Père, regardez-donc comme je vole bien, et observez à quel point je me pavane.

-Ah mais tu n'es pas mieux, répondit Drago agacé. Mon oncle ! Drago m'a mal parlé, il a voulu me pousser dans les escaliers, ma tante c'est affreux ! Il a déchiré ma robe.

-Allez-vous vous taire à la fin ! cria Severus froidement.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et s'assirent devant le bureau sans rien dire. Severus se releva froidement et croisa les bras derrière son bureau.

-Je ne veux plus entendre un mot, ordonna-t-il froidement. Pensez-vous que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter les plaintes de deux enfants gâtés ?

Louise et Drago se regardèrent en même temps l'air accusateur.

-Je clos la discussion, continua Severus. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, vous allez vous adapter à ce que nous avons décidé. Maintenant, retournez dans vos salles communes.

Louise se mordilla lèvre inférieure et réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de remonter à sa tour toute seule. Mais si elle demander à son père de la raccompagner, Drago en profiterait pour se moquer d'elle. Elle salua son père et sortit dans le couloir avec Drago. Elle attendit que son père ait fermé la porte pour s'exclamer :

-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Drago.

Son cousin se retourna l'air suspicieux.

-Comment je fais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour vivre dans cet endroit, dit Louise. Les cachots sont tellement affreux.

-Tu penses peut-être que la tour de Serdaigle est mieux ? répliqua Drago piqué au vif.

-Bien évidemment, répondit Louise. Elle est mieux mais encore, elle est bien plus classe.

Elle observa le rouge commencer à apparaître sur les joues de son cousin avec satisfaction. Drago croisa les bras.

-Très bien, nous y allons, décida-t-il en allant vers les escaliers.

Il s'arrêta un instant et se retourna l'air hautain.

-Eh bien, suis-moi, dit-il impatiemment. On va voir si c'est si bien que tu le prétends.

Louise sourit intérieurement. Elle se mit en marche à côté de son cousin, les bras dans le dos. Dans le hall, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les deux grands garçons de Serpentard avec qui elle avait eu des problèmes. En les apercevant, elle se rapprocha de Drago et lui serra la main. Drago se raidit et la regarda s'apprêtant à lui sortir une réplique cinglante mais il n'eut pas le temps.

-Regardez donc qui voilà, dit le premier.

-La petite fouineuse de la dernière fois, nos cachots te plaisent tant ?

Louise serra plus fort la main de son cousin. Elle savait très bien qu'elle serait incapable de se battre contre eux.

-On t'avait pourtant prévenu de ne plus mettre un pied ici.

-Et alors, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Vous n'en avez pas eu assez la dernière fois ?

-Heureusement que le professeur Rogue est arrivé à temps pour te sauver la mise.

Louise fronça les sourcils.

-Et je peux savoir en quel honneur vous parlez de cette façon à ma cousine ? demanda Drago pompeusement.

Louise regarda les deux garçons perdre leurs sourires

-Ta cousine, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il. Je ne savais pas…

-Et bien, tu le sais maintenant, répliqua Drago. Louise est ma cousine, et par ce fait vous ne lui parlerai plus et vous ne l'ennuierai plus. Sinon, il se pourrait bien que mon père organise quelques inspections surprises au ministère.

-Euh…ah oui…

-Viens Louise, nous montons, dit Drago l'air hautain.

Louise haussa les sourcils mais le suivit sans un mot. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, Louise lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Eh bien, eh bien, quelle belle imitation de ton père.

-Ne me remercie surtout pas, répliqua Drago.

-Merci, Drago, dit-elle sincèrement. Tu es mon cousin préféré.

Drago eut un sourire satisfait avant de perdre son sourire. Louise continuait à avancer les bras dans le dos.

-Attends une minute, dit-il en la rattrapant. Je suis ton seul cousin.

-Oui, je suis au courant, merci, répondit-elle. Tu viens ?

Arrivés au bas de la tour de Serdaigle, Drago regarda autour de lui l'air dédaigneux.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que çà.

Louise eut un sourire moqueur.

-En fait, je m'en fiche, dit-elle. Je ne voulais simplement pas rentrer toute seule jusqu'ici. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

Drago la fixa le regard froid.

-Tu me le payeras à noël, foi de Salazar ! dit-il en repartant.

Louise monta l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la tour. Elle frappa à la porte et la voix du heurtoir se fit entendre :

- Je suis présent au milieu de l'année, et au début de la nuit. Mais on me trouve aussi dans la journée.

Louise soupira et se répéta l'énigme dans la tête.

-C'est la lettre N, dit une voix derrière Louise.

-Tout à fait, répondit le heurtoir avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Louise se tourna vers Roger Davis qui avait presque crié la réponse.

-bonjour Louise, çà-roule ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

Louise ne put s'empêcher de rougir et balbutia :

-Oui, çà-va, répondit-elle. Je…J'ai encore beaucoup de devoirs.

Elle se maudit et fonça droit vers sa chambre. Elle entra brusquement et referma la porte en soufflant.

-La grande faucheuse te poursuit ? demanda Mandy sans lever le nez de son devoir.

-Non, j'ai seulement rencontré Roger, répondit-elle sans le vouloir. Euh enfin…

Mandy rigola et se releva.

-Donc, tu en pince pour le grand et beau joueur de quidditch Roger Davis ?

-J'en pince ? demanda Louise confuse en s'asseyant sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mandy fut déconcertée un instant.

-Et bien quand on dit tu en pince pour quelqu'un ça veut dire que tu es amoureuse…

Les joues de la fillette prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Elle se gratta les poignets.

-Amoureuse ? non, non enfin, dit-elle. Ne dis donc pas de bêtises.

-Oh vraiment ? répéta Mandy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Alors pourquoi tu as l'air nerveuse, et pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Oh ça suffit, dit Louise l'air gênée. Ne dis pas çà…

-Mais Louise, c'est normal, il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureuse, insista Mandy.

Louise attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre elle l'air boudeur.

-Mon père ne le permettrait pas, Mandy, répondit-elle. Et…

-Mais Lou, tu n'es plus un bébé, hein ! dit Mandy. Tu t'en fiche de ce qu'il dit.

Louise eut une moue triste.

-J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir une guerre de retard sur tout le monde, avoua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Si tu dis ça parce que tu ne connaissais ma mon expression, c'est ridicule.

-Il n'y a pas que çà, dit Louise. Peux-tu me promettre de ne rien dire ?

Mandy regarda son amie dans les yeux.

-Lou, tu es mon amie, dit-elle. On est toutes coincée ensemble pendant sept ans encore. Il va bien falloir qu'on se fasse confiance.

-Alors je me dois d'être honnête, dit Louise en regardant le sol. Sinon, on ne sera pas de vraies amies.

-Tu m'inquiète, là, dit Mandy. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Mon nom de famille n'est pas Prince, dit Louise d'une petite voix. C'est le nom de famille de ma maman.

-C'est çà ? Mais…

-Si j'ai pris ce nom, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas dévoiler le mien ici, dit Louise. C'est en rapport avec mon père…Il n'est pas chercheur comme je l'ai dit.

Mandy hocha la tête pour lui signifier de continuer.

-En réalité, dit Louise en déglutissant. Il est professeur. Dans cette école.

Mandy écarquilla les yeux et fit le tri dans son esprit. Si ce n'était pas lui, que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, alors c'était.

-Pas possible, dit Mandy d'une voix blanche. Ton…enfin…C'est le professeur…Rogue ? Ton nom de famille c'est Rogue ? Alors là ! Si je m'attendais ! nom d'une citrouille !

-Par pitié ne m'en veut pas, demanda Louise l'air suppliant.

-T'en vouloir ? Mais enfin, j'aurais fait pareil si j'étais sa fille, répondit Mandy.

Louise fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas honte de mon père, dit-elle froidement. C'était son idée à lui, pas la mienne. Tu m'entends ? Je m'en fiche de ce qu'on pense de lui.

Mandy posa une main sur sa bouche se rendant compte de sa maladresse.

-Oh non, Louise. Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Pourtant tu l'as dit…

-Oui, mais…

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux autres filles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Rien, répondit précipitamment Louise.

-Mais enfin, on peut leur dire, dit Mandy. Elles ne vont débouler dans la salle commune pour le hurler.

-De quoi ? demanda Padma.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Lisa.

-Il n'y a rien, dit Louise en regardant Mandy.

-Louise, fais-nous confiance, dit Mandy.

-J'ai déjà accordé ma confiance à une personne de cette école, et elle s'est empressée de la trahir ! Je ne veux pas recommencer.

Lisa s'approcha l'air inquiet.

-Mais nous sommes tes amies, dit-elle. Tu peux tout nous dire, nous ne te jugerons pas.

-J'ai dit non, répéta Louise.

Mandy se posta devant elle.

-Très bien, décida-t-elle. Moi je vais vous le dire, tu es ridicule de t'en faire pour çà Lou… La père de Louise c'est le professeur Rogue, voilà.

Louise n'en revenait pas du culot de son amie. Les deux filles se tournèrent vers elle.

-Ah bon ? demanda Lisa. Enfin, tu aurais pu nous le dire.

-Ça ne vous fait pas rire ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Lou, y'a des choses plus grave que toi en train de nous cacher qui est ton père, dit Mandy.

Louise posa ses mains sur son visage. Après cette journée éprouvante, riche en émotion, elle n'en pouvait plus.

-Oh, Louise, dit Padma en lui faisant un câlin. On s'en fiche de qui est ton père, nous sommes tes amies pour toi, et uniquement pour toi.

-Ceci dit, on t'aimerait encore plus si ton père faisait un geste pour nos devoirs, enfin, tu vois ? dit Mandy l'air de rien.

-Mandy, soupira Lisa.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dit directement que c'était ton père ? demanda Padma

-C'est évident, dit Lisa doucement un air entendu.

-Non, dit Louise. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Moi je ne voulais pas avoir un nom d'emprunt, je voulais garder mon vrai nom. Mais mon père a insisté, il a dit que ça aurait été plus facile.

-Tu ne savais pas comment il était ici ? demanda Mandy.

-Bah non, j'étais loin du compte, dit-elle. Vous savez, avant Poudlard je n'étais jamais allée ailleurs que chez mon cousin.

Les filles se regardèrent entre elle.

-Tu n'as pas été à l'école ?

Louise eut un sourire triste.

-Je ne suis jamais sortie de chez moi, dit-elle. Ma maison est assez grande, et je prenais des cours avec un professeur. Pour tout vous dire, avant la rentrée je n'avais jamais côtoyé autant de monde. Vivre comme çà en société, c'est tout nouveau. Voilà pourquoi il y a plein de choses que je ne connais pas.

-Tu m'épate Lou, dit Mandy. C'est quand même incroyable. C'est un peu comme si ton père n'avait pas voulu que l'on te connaisse, comme s'il avait voulu que ton existence reste cachée. Comme dans les romans.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange, dit Lisa.

-Mais c'est ridicule, dit Louise. Il a simplement voulu me protéger.

-Mais tu n'es jamais allée faire de ballade, ou faire des courses, ou tu n'as même jamais rencontré d'autres sorciers à part ta famille et tes professeurs. Reconnais que c'est étrange.

Louise hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Ses amies ne savaient pas à quel point, elles avaient touché un point sensible. Elle n'était pas idiote. Longtemps, elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle ne sortait jamais et pourquoi elle devait restée confinée au manoir.

-Bah oui, répondit-elle. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça. Cependant, j'aimerai bien que notre conversation ne quitte pas notre chambre, s'il-vous-plait.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à leurs affaires. Louise soupira et s'allongea dans son lit, soulagée. Elle avait, enfin, un poids de moins sur le cœur.

Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent sans contraintes. Les cours se compliquaient au fur et à mesure et les devoirs augmentaient. Un peu avant le début des vacances, Elle surprit une conversation entre son cousin et Weasley. Elle se contenta d'avoir un sourire moqueur.

-… gagné un peu d'argent de poche, Weasley ? Tu vises la place de garde-chasse quand tu sortiras de Poudlard ? C'est vrai que pour toi, la cabane d'Hagrid doit avoir l'air d'un palace.

Le dit Weasley se jeta sur Drago, et apothéose, son père passa par-là au même moment.

-WEASLEY !

-Il a été provoqué, professeur, intervint Hagrid. Malefoy a insulté sa famille.

-Si vous aviez vu avec quelle violence, Weasley s'est jeté sur Drago, professeur, dit Louise avec un sourire méprisant pour le rouquin.

Elle croisa le regard furieux de Potter et celui embêté d'Hermione.

-Merci pour votre intervention, Miss prince. Et Hagrid, il est interdit de se battre. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor, et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus. Filez, maintenant !

Louise se dirigea vers la grande salle.

-Louise ! demanda une voix connue.

Elle se tourna et vit Hermione Granger se diriger vers elle.

-Tu sais Harry ne voulait pas…Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

-Vraiment ? D'ailleurs je suis surprise de constater que toute l'école ne soit pas encore au courant.

-On ne dira rien, tu sais…

-Ce n'est plus mon problème, je pensais que nous aurions pu être des amis, sincèrement. Mais je ne veux pas d'amis qui m'ont fait un coup pareil.

Louise passa devant elle sans un mot et prit place à table de sorte à tourner le dos à la table des Gryffondor. Elle mangeait quand elle entendit un autre bout de conversation.

-On veut simplement savoir qui est Nicolas Flamel…

-Ecoutez, je vous ai déjà dit que ce que garde le chien n'est pas votre affaire…Laissez tomber.

Louise fit semblant de rien en se levant et alla dans sa salle commune. Elle prit place dans une alcôve vitrée pour penser tranquillement. Il se passait des choses étranges dans cette école. Entre un troll dans les toilettes, un cerbère qui attaque son père et les Gryffondor qui font des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel… Elle était certaine que tout avait un lien, et elle voulait savoir lequel. Elle fouillerait dans les livres de son oncle pendant les vacances qui arriveraient à grand pas.

* * *

Et voilà, une petite review?

**Attention :** Publication vendredi prochain, et ce sera publication tous les vendredis !

Bonne fin de semaine et à vendredi prochain !

bisous


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment en retard mais je suis débordée.**

**Pour information : Ce chapitre n'est pas encore passé à la correction, (donc sorry pour les petites fautes d'ortho) j'uploaderai quand ce sera fait.**

**Deuxiémement : C'est un chapitre de transition, je vous promet plus d'action dans les suivants.**

**Troisiémement: Il y a une page facebook de cette FF, je vais y poster des vidéos, des musiques, des images des plans, et des infos de publication. Tapez simplement "Louiserose Rogue".**

**Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'en redonner!**

**Gros bisous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Ce matin de vacances, le château et sa population se réveillèrent sous les bruits des clochettes et des flocons de neiges se brisant violemment sur les vitres. Les dortoirs étaient en effervescence. Sitôt le petit-déjeuner finit, les élèves remontèrent dans leurs salles communes pour boucler leurs valises. Louise avait fini sa valise, ses affaires de voyages étaient prête mais… Rosier, son gros chat ne prétendait pas rentrer dans sa cage.

-Padma donne-moi mon livre qui est là, s'il-te-plait, demanda Lisa.

-Allez Rosier, je t'en supplie, rentre dans ta cage, insista Louise. On rentre à la maison !

-Les filles vous n'auriez pas vu ma jupe grise ? demanda Mandy.

-Rosier ! s'exclama Louise les poings sur les hanches. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rendre dans cette cage, enfin !

Mandy vint se poster à côté de Louise et soupira.

-Lou, il faut être ferme avec les animaux, dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

Elle essaya d'attraper le chat pour le pousser dans la cage mais ce dernier loin de se laisser faire lui sauta dessus la faisant crier. Elle essaya de se débattre, jusqu'au moment où le chat retomba sur le lit de Louise en miaulant. Ceci fait, il retomba comme une pierre sur le lit. Louise se tourna vers son amie en riant.

-Il faut être ferme, hein ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Quelle belle intervention, Mandy, fit Lisa en applaudissant.

Padma s'approcha avec sa baguette.

-J'ai une idée, dit-elle en sortant une petite balle de poche qu'elle posa dans sa main.

De l'autre, elle agita sa baguette et transforma la balle en souris. D'un geste discret, elle lança la souris dans le fond de la cage et le chat se lança à sa poursuite. Louise s'empressa de refermer la cage en soufflant.

-Merci Padma !

-Jolie métamorphose, remarqua Mandy.

-j'ai lu quelques livres, répondit-elle en souriant. Et j'ai pratiqué, ça m'a aidé.

Louise s'assit en tailleur sur on lit.

-Alors, que faites-vous de beau pour vos vacances pour finir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais faire du ski, dit Lisa en souriant. Je prendrai des photos pour te montrer.

-Oh oui, dit Louise. Avec plaisir.

-Moi je vais au Etats-Unis pour voir ma famille, répondit Mandy.

-Je retourne en Inde avec ma sœur, dit Padma.

-Vous voyagez toutes, quelle chance ! dit Louise.

-Tu ne pars pas avec ton père ? demanda Padma.

-Non, je vais chez Drago, dit Louise. Et je ne pense pas qu'on ira quelque part.

-Oh ? fit Padma.

-De toute façon, la maison de Malefoy doit être aussi grande qu'un hôtel, non ? dit Mandy.

-oh oui, répondit Louise. Il y a tellement de pièces et de couloirs ! Quand on était petits on devait toujours se déplacer avec un elfe pour éviter de se perdre. A ce propos, vous devriez venir jouer à la maison cet été.

-Oh j'aimerais bien voir ta maison ! dit Lisa.

-Oui çà serait chouette, répondit Padma.

-J'organiserai çà pour mon anniversaire, dit Louise.

-C'est quand ? demanda Mandy.

-En mars, répondit Louise. Le 21.

-Oh ! s'exclama Lisa. Tu es née le jour du printemps, c'est mignon.

Louise rigola. La cloche sonna signalant l'heure du départ. Les filles se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs capes d'hiver. Louise enfila ses gants bleus et son cache-oreille de la même couleur, puis noua son écharpe de maison autour de son cou. Elle posa son sac en bandoulière. Elle se baissa vers la cage de son chat et l'attrapa. Les fillettes descendirent doucement vers le grand hall. Les fantômes du château n'arrêtaient pas de passer au-dessus des élèves en chantant des chants de noël sorciers ou en lançant des joyeux Noël ou des « bonnes vacances ». Louise avait pris soin d'envoyer une carte à Albus pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Arrivées sur le pas de la grande porte les filles poussèrent des soupirs émerveillés.

-Oh ! fit Louise. Des traineaux ! on va se rendre au train en traineau !

-C'est génial ! dit Mandy. J'aime cette école.

Elles montèrent donc dans le traineau et allèrent jusqu'à la gare en observant les paysages enneigés. Les traineaux étaient décorés de petites clochettes dorées qui dansaient en un tintement magique.

-Regardez comme tout est méconnaissable sous la neige ! dit Mandy.

-C'est vraiment fabuleux, souffla Louise.

Les traineaux traversèrent la forêt interdite et passèrent le portail d'entrée. Ils continuèrent à descendre le chemin allant vers prés-au-lard.

-C'est tout de même mieux que les barques ! hein ? s'exclama joyeusement Mandy.

Louise hocha la tête avec un sourire. C'était surtout plus sécurisant. Les traineaux s'arrêtèrent à proximité du quai de la gare. Ils durent marcher dans la neige deux minutes avant de pouvoir monter dans le train. Elles s'installèrent dans un compartiment. Louise grimpa sur la banquette pour poser la cage de son chat sur le porte-bagage et reprit place près de la fenêtre.

-C'est parti pour une journée de train, soupira Mandy.

-Regardez, dit Louise en ouvrant son sac. Le nouvel exemplaire de miss sorcière-hebdo, et vous savez quoi ? Il y a la nouvelle interview de…Gilderoy Lockhart !

Les fillettes poussèrent des petits soupirs et demandèrent à Louise de lire l'interview.

-Oh ! son nouveau livre va paraître pendant les vacances « Vadrouille avec les goules ».

-Il fait vraiment des trucs incroyables, dit Padma.

-Il doit être sacrément courageux, dit Mandy.

-Il était à Serdaigle, dit Lisa. Je l'ai lu dans « qui suis-je ? »

-J'ai absolument adoré cette autobiographie, dit Louise. Il a un certain talent pour l'écriture.

-Il a encore reçu le prix du sourire le plus charmeur, dit Mandy en montrant son image dans le magazine.

L'image en question leur envoya un bisou, ce qui les fit glousser.

Les discussions autour de Gilderoy Lokhart continèrent une bonne heure avant que Parvati et Hermione Granger débarquent.

-Bonjour, dit Parvati. On peut rester avec vous ?

Louise se tourna vers le carreau à Parvati et Padma s'exclama.

-Bah oui, enfin, dit-elle.

Mandy décida de briser le silence après une minute.

-Alors, Gryffondor c'est bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Louise eut un sourire moqueur et se tourna vers les deux nouvelles.

-Oui, commença Parvati. La tour est fabuleuse et les gens sont tous sympa.

-De vrais modèles de vertu, dit Louise avec un sourire si faux qu'il était repérable. En plus, je suppose qu'on peut leur accorder notre confiance, non ?

-Oui, dit Parvati ne comprenant pas l'allusion de Louise.

Louise fixa Hermione qui avait un regard ennuyé. Elle allait parler quand la porte tu compartiment s'ouvrit sur Drago, et ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle.

-Ah, Louise, je te cherchais, dit-il avant de s'interrompre et de regarder Hermione. Viens deux minutes.

Louise se releva et sortit dans le couloir avec son cousin.

-Tiens, tu traines avec une sang-de-bourbe maintenant ? demanda Drago.

-Non, elle accompagne la sœur de mon amie, répondit Louise en croisant les bras. Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

Son cousin haussa les sourcils et fit un geste de tête pour signifier à ses deux copains de partir.

-Premièrement, m'assurer que tu n'avais pas raté le train, dit-il l'air moqueur. Ensuite, ma mère m'a demandé de chercher à savoir ce que tu voulais pour noël. Elle aimerait te trouver un second cadeau mais elle ne sait pas lequel. Et je n'ai aucune envie de chercher ce qui te plait pendant des heures.

-Donc tu me gâche la surprise ? dit Louise en fronçant les sourcils. Je te remercie. A chaque fois c'est la même chose !

-Heureusement que je suis là, répliqua son cousin. Sinon, tu croirais encore à Merlin et au lapin de pâques enchanté !

-Et alors ? fit Louise en boudant.

-Tu es un bébé ! se moqua Drago.

-Ne dis pas ça ! répondit Louise froidement. Je ne suis pas un bébé. Je vais le dire à oncle Lucius !

-Tu racontes toujours tout à mon père, dit Drago.

-Parce que je suis bien élevée, et qu'une fille ne se bat pas, fit Louise. Et j'espère qu'il te corrigera ! Pour te répondre, je veux le nouvel ouvrage de Gilderoy Lockhart « Vadrouille avec les goules ».

Elle le laissa en plan et rentra dans son compartiment.

-Il est odieux ton cousin, fit Mandy.

-Il a son style, éluda Louise. Même s'il est insupportable.

Les diverses conversations reprirent. Vers le milieu d'après-midi, la plupart des occupantes du compartiment s'endormirent. Louise réveilla cinq minutes avant l'arrivée. Elle attrapa son chat et se rhabilla chaudement. Le train s'arrêta et les enfants sortirent joyeusement du train dans un brouhaha de « joyeux noël » et de « bonnes vacances ». Louise souhaita de bonnes fêtes à ses amies et courut vers sa tante quand elle l'aperçut.

-Ma tante ! dit-elle joyeusement en courant vers elle.

-Louise, ma chérie, salua Narcissa en lui caressant doucement la joue. Où est Drago ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Louise. Vous savez bien comme il est, il est resté avec ses copains.

-Ah le voilà, dit doucement sa tante. Bonjour mon chéri.

-Mère, dit-il en posant sa valise. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, je te remercie, dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

Deux elfes de maisons apparurent et emportèrent les bagages des deux enfants. Louise et Drago donnèrent la main à Narcissa, qui les fit transplanner jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt devant le manoir. On ne pouvait pas transplanner plus prés. Heureusement, il y avait une calèche et un traineau au manoir, trainés par deux chevaux que Louise aimait beaucoup. Elle courut vers eux pour les caresser, saluant au passage Dinky un autre elfe.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Je suis contente de vous voir, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Louise, peux-tu monter s'il-te-plait ? demanda Narcissa un sourire aux lèvres.

Louise courut vers le traineau et prit place contre sa tante pour se réchauffer. L'elfe agita les rennes et le traineau se mit en route à travers la forêt. Passé le portail, il fallut cinq longues minutes pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit devant eux. Un elfe vint les débarrasser.

-Vous allez-vous préparer pour le dîner ? dit Narcissa. Vous avez une demi-heure.

-A plus tard, ma tante, dit Louise avant de monter en courant vers sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans douceur et sauta sur son lit en souriant.

-Ah ! C'est les vacances, enfin ! dit-elle en sautant sur l'énorme lit.

Sa chambre chez les Malefoy était différente de celle de chez elle. Elle était plus sobre, moins colorées. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris en bois et d'une tapisserie à fleurs claires. Elle avait un beau bureau en marbre blanc, un immense lit à baldaquin, un petit salon et un grand tapis doux. Elle avait sa propre bibliothèque et une cheminée sur laquelle trônait des photos diverses. Louise avait ses propres jouets au manoir dans un coffre prévu à cet effet. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour un bain en vitesse, puis enfila une robe bleue ciel d'hiver. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon et sortit de sa chambre. Les couloirs du manoir étaient si sombres, les murs recouverts d'une vieille tapisserie, le sol en marbre recouverts de longs tapis épais. Elle se souvenait avoir déjà glissé sur ce sol, et la chute avait été douloureuse. Sa chambre se trouvait dans l'aile ouest à cents mètres de la chambre de Drago. Elle arriva dans le hall et descendit les escaliers. Elle traversa un autre petit hall, puis un petit salon, puis un autre couloir avant d'arriver dans le grand salon où elle trouva son oncle qui abaissa son journal.

-Bonsoir, oncle Lucius, dit-elle joyeusement en faisant une petite révérence.

Lucius hocha la tête pour la saluer et replia son journal précisément

-Bonsoir Louise, répondit-il. Comment te portes-tu ? Le voyage n'a pas été trop fatiguant ?

-Oh si, s'exclama-t-elle en le laissant tomber assise dans un fauteuil. Je tombe de sommeil !

-Nous n'allons pas tarder à manger, dit-il.

-Savez-vous si père se joint à nous ? demanda Louise.

-Je ne saurais te le dire, chérie, dit Lucius en se levant. Viens, allons à la salle à manger.

Drago arriva par la suite et tout le monde se mit autour de la grande table. Pendant l'entrée, composée de feuilletés. Narcissa interrogea les enfants à propos de leur début d'année.

-Serpentard est très bien, dit Drago. Bien sûr je connais déjà tout le monde et tout le monde connait notre nom. Les cours sont assez bien. J'ai rencontré Potter.

-Vraiment ? demanda Lucius froidement.

-Oui, on voit qu'il a été élevé par des moldus, dit Drago d'un air dédaigneux. Heureusement qu'il a souvent son uniforme sur le dos, parce que ses vêtements sont misérables. Il traine toujours avec le fils Weasley et la je-sais-tout, Granger. Elle est née-moldue…

-Encore une sang-de-bourbe, constata Lucius. Il y en a beaucoup cette année encore ?

-Je ne saurais vous dire, père, dit Drago. Je ne les côtoie pas.

-Chaque année ils viennent dévaloriser les valeurs de Poudlard, dit Lucius avec dédain. Quant aux Weasley, ça ne m'étonne guère quand on voit le père…

-Que fait-il comme métier ? s'enquit Drago.

Lucius eut un rire à la moqueur et pompeux.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un métier, Drago, dit-il. Il travaille au détournement de l'artisanat des objets moldus. Parce que des sorciers s'amusent à ensorceler des objets moldus. Mais Weasley, lui, en est admiratif. Aimer à ce point les moldus, c'est inconvenant !

-Et toi ma petite Louise comment s'est passé ton début d'année ? demanda Narcissa.

-Oh très bien tante Cissy, dit Louise en souriant. La tour de Serdaigle est superbe, grande, lumineuse, avec une vue immense sur les montagnes et les alentours du château. Savez-vous que pour entrer, il ne faut pas un mot de passe ? Il faut répondre à une énigme, comme nous apprenons toujours quelque chose.

-Hum, c'est très astucieux, dit Lucius en hochant la tête.

-Mes copines de chambre sont Padma Patil, et je suis aussi amie avec sa sœur Parvati. Elles sont en Inde pour l'instant ! et il y a aussi Mandy, elle vient des États-Unis. Puis il y a Lisa, sa maman est née-moldue mais son papa est un sorcier. Elle est partie faire du ski en Autriche.

-Du ski ? demanda Narcissa.

-Oui, je ne connaissais pas non plus, répondit Louise. C'est un étrange sport moldu. A la montagne, les gens accrochent deux longues planches de bois pour glisser sur la neige.

-Quelle idée, fit Lucius.

-Ca me semble bizarre aussi, dit Louise. Mais Lisa m'a assuré que c'était un sport plaisant. En tout cas, je préfère les cours de sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick est tellement gentil. Le cours du professeur McGonagall est chouette aussi. J'aime moins les cours de père, parce qu'il est méchant à ce moment-là, et le cours de vol.

-Je croyais pourtant que tu aimais çà, voler, dit Narcissa légèrement inquiète.

Un elfe enlevait les assiettes pour servir le plat. Louise soupira.

-Mais j'aime ça, dit-elle. C'est le cours que je n'aime pas, on ne fait rien d'intéressant parce que les autres n'ont jamais volé sur un balais.

-C'est exactement ce que je disais, dit Lucius. Pendant qu'ils apprennent aux nés-moldus à prendre place correctement, à faire les premiers vols, nos enfants perdent du temps.

-Ah mais rassurez-vous, mon oncle, dit Louise l'air moqueur. Il n'y a pas qu'eux, je connais quelqu'un qui a eu du mal pendant le premier cours.

Elle regarda Drago d'un air entendu, et Lucius fixa son fils froidement. L'elfe revint avec les plats. Drago envoya un regard noir à sa cousine.

-Oh chouette ! dit Louise. J'adore ça, du poulet avec un gratin de citrouille !

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, dit Narcissa.

-C'est délicieux, Narcissa, dit Lucius.

-Merci, répondit-elle.

-Pourrais-je appeler père après le dîner ? demanda louise.

-Bien évidemment, ma chérie, dit Narcissa. Il vient te chercher demain en fin de matinée.

-Génial ! J'ai hâte de retrouver la maison, dit-elle.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme. Drago parla un peu de ses cours, Lucius de son travail et après le dessert Louise monta dans sa chambre. Elle jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans sa cheminée en disant la position actuelle de son père. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils adjacents à celle-ci.

-Bonsoir, père, dit-elle.

-Bonsoir, tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda son père.

-Oui, mais je suis fatiguée donc je vais aller me coucher, répondit Louise. Je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-Je te remercie, répondit Severus. Je viendrai te chercher demain à 11 heures.

-Oh oui, dit Louise. J'ai hâte de vous revoir, père ! Je vous embrasse, à demain.

-A demain, Louise, répondit Severus.

Louise se leva et fouilla dans sa malle posée au milieu de sa chambre pour trouver un pyjama. Elle fila dans sa salle de bain, se laver les dents et enfila son pyjama.

-Louise ? demanda une voix depuis sa chambre.

-J'ai fini, tante Cissy, cria-t-elle.

Louise retourna dans sa chambre en tenant une petite brosse à cheveux en argent.

-Pouvez-vous me brosser les cheveux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui vient t'asseoir, ma chérie, répondit Narcissa.

Narcissa s'assit sur le rebord du lit et attrapa les cheveux fins de sa nièce pour les brosser doucement. Louise aimait beaucoup ses moments.

-Tes cheveux sont ravissants, ma chérie, dit Narcissa. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi parler avec les cheveux d'une telle blondeur.

-J'ai les cheveux de maman, dit Louise.

-Ta mère était très belle, dit Narcissa.

-J'aimerai tellement devenir comme elle, soupira Louise tristement.

-Tu lui ressemble déjà beaucoup ma chérie, dit Narcissa. Tu es la plus jolie petite fille que je connaisse.

Louise eut un petit sourire.

-Çà ne compte, vous êtes ma tante, dit Louise.

Narcissa regarda sa petite nièce d'un air tendre. Cette enfant était si mignonne qu'il était difficile de ne pas le lui dire. A l'instar de sa mère, elle était fine, avait des traits de visage fins et bien rempli. Elle avait encore ses rondeurs d'enfance, et ses yeux gris trônaient au-dessus de deux petites pommettes rosées. Narcissa aurait aimé avoir une petite fille, jamais elle ne regretterait son fils. Mais Drago avait déjà un chemin tracé. Et il était bien trop fier- l'éducation de Lucius en étant la cause- pour accepter encore ses câlins ou ses gestes d'affection. Avec Louise, elle pouvait jouer complétement son rôle de mère.

-Et voilà, tu es toute belle pour dormir, dit Narcissa en se levant pour aller poser la brosse sur la table de nuit.

Louise remonta vers le haut de son lit et se faufila dans ses couvertures.

-Veux-tu que je demande aux elfes de t'allumer un feu pour la nuit, il fait très froid en ce moment ? demanda Narcissa.

-Non, ça ira ma tante, répondit-elle. Je trouve qu'il fait plutôt bon.

-Eh bien, n'hésite pas à réveiller les elfes cette nuit, au cas où, d'accord ? je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Louise hocha la tête alors que Narcissa l'embrassait sur le front.

-Dors bien, ma petite Louise, souffla-t-elle.

Elle passa la porte en éteignant les lumières d'un coup de baguette. Louise s'endormit aussitôt. Emprise de sommeil, un rêve étrange recommença. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un terrain de neige, avec une voix en résonnance. Mais cette fois un mot bien précis résonnait :

-Наша царица…Наша царица…Наша царица

Louise tendait l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre, en vain. Il s'agissait d'une langue étrangère. Elle ouvrit les yeux en inspirant et se releva en baillant. Elle tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit. Elle avait reçu lors de son neuvième anniversaire un réveil hors du commun. Il s'agissait de la miniature d'un château qui s'animait, accompagné d'une douce musique, à l'heure du réveil. L'eau des douves se mettait à couler, la fausse herbe bougeait sous un vent invisible, les volets du château s'ouvraient et une princesses venait saluer le monde depuis la plus haute tour. Louise se dirigea vers ses fenêtres et ouvrit les lourds rideaux pour laisser entrer la douce lumière du matin. Devant elle s'étendait une forêt, une très grande forêt. On ne voyait guère le moindre bâtiment aux alentours. Elle alla se laver puis enfila un pantalon beige surmonté d'une chemise en broderies anglaises et d'un petit blazer beige portant le blason de ses ancêtres. Elle se fit ensuite deux nattes qu'elle attacha grâce à deux rubans roses. Elle alla ouvrir son coffre à jouet et en sortit sa maison de poupée magique. Elle attrapa des figurines.

-Moi, je suis votre princesse et il est de mon devoir d'aller me battre, dit-elle en agitant une poupée. Non, je me battrai pour vous, je donnerai ma vie pour vous…Mon peuple est en danger, laissez-moi venir !...Non, je ne peux accepter…Je ne veux pas vous laisser vous faire tuer, pensez à notre futur enfant !...Je vous promets de revenir vivant…Embrassez-moi une dernière fois…

Elle rigola toute seule avant de les reposer et de sortir son atelier de dessin magique. Il suffisait de poser le parchemin sur l'ardoise magique pour qu'il s'anime. Elle dessina pendant une bonne demi-heure à plat ventre au milieu de sa chambre, avant que sa tante ne vienne.

-Bonjour, ma chérie, dit-elle en s'approchant. Tu es déjà levée…

Louise se leva pour embrasser sa tante.

-Depuis au moins une bonne heure, ma tante, répondit-elle.

-Le petit déjeuner sera servi d'ici cinq minutes, dit Narcissa.

-Je vais descendre avec vous, fit Louise en claquant des doigts.

Un elfe se matérialisa.

-Range ma chambre, veux-tu ? dit-elle avant de s'en aller aux côtés de sa tante.

La matinée se passa lentement. Louise lisait dans son boudoir quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Elle se retourna depuis son fauteuil et se leva précipitamment.

-Père ! dit-elle en allant l'enlacer.

Severus lui tapota le dos négligemment.

-Charmant cet endroit, dit-il d'une voix froide où on retrouvait une pointe de sarcasme.

Louise sourit.

-Ce ne sont pas vos couleurs, dit-elle. Mais je les aime beaucoup, ceci est mon propre boudoir.

-Oh, eh bien, si ce sont tes couleurs, dit-il avec moquerie. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

-Y allons-nous, père ? demanda Louise.

Severus haussa les sourcils.

-Bien que ta tenue t'aille à ravir, dit-il d'un ton monocorde. Elle ne semble guère appropriée aux températures extérieures.

Louise hocha la tête et s'en alla en courant.

-Je reviens, père !

Severus descendit au salon avec Lucius et Narcissa. Louise arriva dix minutes plus tard chaussée d'une paire de hautes-bottes noires, vêtue de sa longue cape de fourrure et de sa coiffe de la même fourrure. Elle tenait son chat dans les bras.

-Je suis prête ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Severus se leva et Louise alla saluer son oncle et sa tante. Elle suivit son père dans le jardin des Malefoy et transplanna avec lui. Ils atterrirent juste devant le portail en fer forgé gris du manoir Rogue. Elle se précipita et ouvrit le portail. Elle lâcha son chat.

-Viens Rosier ! On est à la maison !

Elle courut suivit de son chat jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit doucement.

-Bonjour, ma petite Miss Louise ! dit Pomme en voyant passer sa jeune maitresse aussi vite qu'un balai de course.

Louise était déjà dans les escaliers quand elle s'écria, en continuant son chemin :

-Bonjour Pomme !

Elle arriva toute essoufflée dans sa chambre et grimpa dans son lit. Son chat sauta également, et vint se coller à elle.

-Ah ! soupira Louise. Comme elle m'a manqué cette chambre.

Elle enleva sa cape et ses gants et fit le tour de sa chambre.

-Hum, dit-elle d'un air conspirateur en se tournant vers son chat. Je crois que quelqu'un est venu, n'est-ce pas Rosier ?

Le chat miaula en se mettant en marche derrière sa maitresse. Louise faisait de petit pas tout autour de sa chambre.

-Ah mon avis…Le brigand se trouve, dit-elle avant d'hausser la voix. Là !

Elle se retourna brusquement en faisant sursauter son chat qui d'un bond se cacha sous les couvertures du lit. Louise éclata de rire.

-Ahahaha, mon cher Rosier, dit-elle. Vous êtes un couard !

Elle fouilla dans l'un de ses coffres à jouet et en sortit une couronne qu'elle se posa sur la tête.

-Venez, chevalier Rosier, dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. Défendez-moi, moi la princesse Louise !

-Louise, fit la voix de son père sous sonorus. Descends manger.

Louise soupira en enlevant sa couronne.

-Viens avec moi, Rosier, dit-elle déçue. On jouera toute à l'heure.

Elle descendit doucement vers la salle à manger bien trop grande pour deux personnes. Son père était déjà placé à un bout de la table, et Louise s'installa à l'autre bout.

-A quoi jouais-tu là-haut ? demanda Severus. J'ai entendu ton chat miauler jusqu'ici, que lui as-tu fait ?

-Oh, rien, vous savez, dit Louise en jouant avec sa fourchette.

-Non, à l'évidence je ne sais pas, répondit Severus.

-On jouait aux brigands, répondit-elle. Et je crois que je l'ai quelque peu effrayé.

-Il s'agit d'un être, et pas d'un jouet, dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Cela aurait ou être mauvais pour lui.

-Je ne recommencerai pas, père, dit Louise.

L'elfe arriva avec un plat contenant une tarte.

-Pomme a pensé que Miss Louise aimerait manger son plat préféré, de la tourte aux légumes du sud.

-Oh merci Pomme ! répondit Louise. C'est très gentil de ta part.

-Pomme aime faire plaisir à sa jeune maitresse, répondit l'elfe.

-Dite-moi père, pourquoi le manoir n'est-il pas décoré ? demanda Louise en haussant les sourcils.

-Je me suis dit que tu étais désormais assez grande pour qu'on se passe de ces futilités cette année.

Louise eut un air boudeur et baissa la tête avec une moue.

-Mais noël sans décorations, ce n'est pas la même chose, dit-elle.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Severus placidement.

-Oh, soupira Louise. S'il-vous-plait, puis-je aider pomme pour décorer ? Allez, père.

-Très bien, dit Severus. Mais ne fais pas trop de bruit, je dois travailler cette après-midi.

-Merci ! dit-elle en se levant.

-Ou vas-tu ? demanda Severus.

-Bah, je vais décorer, répondit-elle.

-Et la fin du déjeuner ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh je n'ai plus faim, dit-elle avant de partir en courant vers les cuisines pour trouver les elfes.

Elle passa son après-midi à poser des guirlandes, des statues de bonhommes de neiges, des Merlins. Les elfes apportèrent un grand sapin et des caisses remplies de guirlandes et de boules de noël de toutes les couleurs. Louise s'affairaient à les poser une par une quand Severus vint s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

-Eh bien, le professeur Flitwick, ne t'aurait pas appris une façon de poser ces décorations ?

Louise se retourna l'air étonnée.

-Si, avec magie, dit-elle. Mais le professeur McGonagall nous a rappelé avant les vacances que nous n'avions pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

-Ce n'est pas faux, répondit Severus. Néanmoins, le manoir est intraçable, personne ne peut détecter la moindre source de magie.

-Donc je peux faire de la magie ? demanda Louise.

-Oui, mais n'en abuse pas, dit Severus. Travaille bien.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers ses quartiers.

Louise se tourna vers Pomme.

-Termine de décorer le sapin, Pomme, dit-elle. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

Elle s'en alla en grandes enjambées vers les couloirs de l'aile ouest du manoir. Elle arriva devant une grande double porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle repéra un livre de sorts et enchantement de niveau quatre. Depuis toujours, elle voyait ces livres de sorts sans pouvoir les essayer. Elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle se rendit dans un petit salon, non loin de la bibliothèque.

-Alors, dit-elle en ouvrant le livre. Accio, sortilège d'attirance…Oh, c'est nul…

Elle feuilleta pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur un sort particulièrement utile.

-Incendio…Je pourrais faire des feux de camps, et les feux de cheminée !

Elle se leva et se plaça devant la cheminée du petit salon. Elle leva sa baguette :

-Incendio !

Rien ne se passa, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Hum…Incendio !

Mais il ne se passa toujours rien. Elle soupira avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle fit un mouvement de baguette vif et une lancée d'étincelles atterrirent sur l'un des fauteuils qui commença à prendre feu.

-Oh non…non… dit-elle en reculant vers la porte.

Elle devint livide avant d'hurler :

-Père ! Père ! au feu ! Il y a le feu !

Severus qui sortit de son laboratoire, alerté par les cris provenant du salon de bibliothèque. Il entra dans la pièce et fur surpris par l'ampleur du feu prenant. Il attrapa Louise et la poussa dans le couloir avant d'éteindre le feu. Il sortit en attrapant sa fille par le bras et alla jusqu'à son bureau. Louise baissa la tête.

-Père, je…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir que la main de son père vint se poser douloureusement sur sa joue.

-Pas un mot. Donnes-moi ta baguette, maintenant ! dit-il en haussant la voix.

Louise lui donna sa baguette en pleurant et en se tenant la joue.

-Va dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce soir, nous en rediscuterons.

Elle partit en courant et se jeta dans son lit en pleurant. Il n'avait encore jamais levé la main sur elle. Elle avait eu tort d'essayer ce sort et elle le regrettait vivement. Son père ne l'avait pas écouté, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Plus tard, après s'être calmée, elle se redressa et alla se recoiffer.

-Oh, j'ai les yeux tout rouges, murmura-t-elle.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre ou elle joua un temps avec ses poupées, un autre avec un élastique magique. Elle écouta un peu de musique, et se décida à lire un roman intitulé « le tour du monde en balais, en 80 jours ». Vers la fin de l'après-midi sa porte s'ouvrit. Louise n'osa pas lever les yeux vers son père. Il prit place à côté d'elle dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

-Regarde-moi, Louise, demanda-t-il.

La fillette s'exécuta les larmes aux yeux, et se jeta dans ses bras quand elle croisa son regard dénué d'expression.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée, père, sanglota-t-elle.

-Arrête de pleurer, ordonna Severus. Cela ne sert à rien, ce qui est fait est fait. Et pleurer ne t'évitera pas une punition, donc tu peux stopper tout de suite.

Louise se redressa en hoquetant.

-Quelle idée as-tu eue d'essayer des sortilèges qui sont bien trop difficile pour toi ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se serait passé, si je n'avais pas été à proximité ?

Elle marmonna quelque chose piteusement.

-Dis-le plus fort, dit Severus.

-Je serais morte, répéta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle frissonna à cette idée.

-Et si tu n'étais pas morte, continua Severus. Tu aurais peut-être été brulée, dévisagée…

-Arrêtez, dit Louise en faisant la moue. Ne dites pas ces choses-là.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, pour te montrer à quel point tu as été inconsciente. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Je voulais essayer de nouveaux sorts, dit-elle tristement.

-Et tu t'es dit que l'indication du niveau de magie ne te concernait pas ?

-Je n'ai pas regardé, mentit-elle.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Te moques-tu de moi ? Il est noté en grand que ce livre est du niveau de la quatrième année.

Louise ne sut quoi répondre d'autre.

-Eh bien, puisque tu ne dis rien, j'en conclus que tu avoues tes tords, constata Severus en se relevant. Je garderai ta baguette pour les vacances, et tu me rendras un devoir de potion supplémentaire. Maintenant, allons manger. Tu n'as pas oublié que nous sommes le jour du réveillon ?

Louise eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

-Vous ne m'en voulez plus alors ? demanda louise.

-A partir du moment où tu as été punie, et où tu me promets de ne jamais recommencer, oui j'oublie tout.

Louise le serra dans ses bras.

-Je vous le promets, vraiment, souffla-t-elle.

Severus lui tapota l'épaule.

-Bien, allons-y, dit-il. Nous avons un invité en plus.

Louise haussa les sourcils et fonça se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila une robe verte, et descendit accompagnée de Severus. Elle découvrit le professeur Dumbledore assis dans le salon.

-Albus ! dit-elle en allant le saluer.

-Chère Louise, répondit-il. Joyeux noël.

-A vous aussi ! dit Louise en regardant le sapin sous lequel se tenait des paquets.

-Ce sera pour demain les cadeaux, intervint Severus.

-Vous êtes sur ? insista Louise.

-Oui, Louise, comme chaque année, répondit Severus. Bien nous pouvons diner maintenant, je suppose que le directeur a encore beaucoup à faire…

-Oh non, mon cher Severus, répondit Albus. J'ai pris ma soirée.

-Chouette alors ! s'exclama Louise.

-Chouette alors, répéta Severus dans un ton laissant deviner que la présence du directeur l'incommodait plus qu'elle ne lui plaisait.

Louise laissa sa place de bout de table à Albus et s'installa sur le côté gauche de cette dernière. Les elfes apportèrent l'entrée.

-Alors Louise comment se sont passées les dernières semaines à Poudlard ? demanda Albus.

-Géniales, répondit-elle enjouée. Poudlard est si beau sous la neige.

-Ah oui, dit Albus. Et tu n'as plus fait de rêves étranges ?

-Eh bien si, et c'était il n'y a pas trop longtemps, dit Louise en fronçant les sourcils. Et je me demandais, est-ce que ceci vous dit quelque chose : Наша царица.

Le sang de Severus se glaça à ses paroles. Elle venait de prononçait ce qui semblait être du russe avec une aisance inquiétante. Il croisa le regard bleu du directeur.

-Eh bien, non cela ne me dit rien, éluda Albus. Et à toi cette langue ne te dit rien ?

-A dire vrai, j'ai l'impression de comprendre…vous savez comme lorsqu'on cherche un mot mais qu'on ne revient pas sur le mot. Et la voix, j'ai l'impression de connaître la voix…enfin, c'est peut-être mon imagination.

-Oui certainement, dit Severus pour couper court à la conversation.

-Et comment va se passer la fin des vacances pour Louise ? demanda Albus.

-Elle retourne après-demain chez les Malefoy, Lucius a engagé un précepteur pour les faire travailler. Son professeur de musique, Edmund, viendra également tous les jours.

-Et je pourrais prendre mon balais, père ? comme çà je m'entrainerai au quidditch avec Drago, demanda Louise.

-Oui, tu pourras.

-Je compte intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle l'année prochaine, çà-va être d'enfer !

Ils passèrent ensuite à la dinde. Louise s'empressa d'enlever les marrons qui se trouvaient dans la farce. Ils s'installèrent au salon où Albus lui tendit un paquet cadeau avec les étoiles.

-Joyeux noël, dit-il.

-J'avais dit pas avant demain, intervint Severus l'air grognon.

-Merci Albus ! dit Louise en l'embrassant.

Elle posa son paquet sur la petite table et s'empressa de déchiqueter le papier.

-Oh ! cria-t-elle de surprise. Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Dans le paquet se trouvait un uniforme de quidditch de la maison Serdaigle.

-Puis-je aller l'essayer père ? Oh dites oui ! demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit Severus. Pendant ce temps, Pomme nous servira le dessert.

Louise se rendit en quatrième vitesse dans un salon situé près du hall et enfila son nouvel uniforme. Elle attacha ses cheveux et alla dans les toilettes du hall pour s'observer. Elle trouvait cet ensemble ravissant, tout recouvert de bleu et de bronze. Elle entra dans le salon principal.

-Cet ensemble te va à ravir Louise, la complimenta le directeur.

-Oui, très joli, commenta Severus.

L'elfe venait de servir le dessert, elle revint avec un appareil photo.

-Petite maitresse, posez-vous devant le sapin pour que pomme prenne une photo.

Louise pris la pose en montrant ses cadeaux sous le sapin. Le réveillon de noël prit fin doucement. Albus s'en alla par la cheminée. Et Louise monta se changer en rangeant soigneusement son uniforme de quidditch.

Le lendemain matin, elle sauta de son lit et courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son père. Elle entra brusquement réveillant ce dernier en sursaut.

-Père ! Joyeux noël ! Venez ! les cadeaux ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Severus se releva en fronçant les sourcils, il fit le tour de son lit en attrapant Louise par le bras et la poussa dehors.

-Tu peux descendre au salon, j'arrive, maugréa-t-il.

Louise ne se fit pas prier. Dans le salon, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, style Louis XV de couleur vert. Pomme l'elfe de maison, vint lui apporter un chocolat chaud et alluma un feu de cheminée. Severus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il prit place dans un autre fauteuil avec une tasse de thé encore fumante.

-Alors ? dit Louise.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Severus suspicieusement.

-Je peux ouvrir mes cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

-Je pense que oui, répondit-il.

Elle se jeta à genoux devant les paquets et son œil fut attiré par un paquet cadeau immense. Elle l'attrapa et commença à le déballer. Et son étonnement fut à son comble quand elle découvrit que ce cadeau n'était rien d'autre qu'un Nimbus 2000. Elle poussa un cri de joie, et lu ensuite la petite carte.

« Je te souhaite un joyeux noël, profite bien de ton cadeau, signé père ».

Elle alla lui faire un bisou en le remerciant chaleureusement. Et ouvrit les autres paquets. Sa tante et son oncle lui avait acheté le nouveau livre de Gilderoy Lockhart et une nouvelle robe de soirée toute belle. Elle avait également reçu des protections complètes pour le quidditch et Pomme son elfe de maison lui avait offert un nouveau set de balles. Elle joua par la suite quelques airs de noël à la flute puis partit s'habiller en tenue de quidditch. Elle joua une bonne partie de la journée sur son nouveau balai. Au diner elle n'en fit que l'éloge. Le soir même, au moment de se coucher, Severus l'interrogea.

-Ce jour de noël t'a-t-il plut ?

Elle avait encore les yeux brillant.

-Plus que çà père, j'aimerai tellement que ce soit noël tous les jours !

Severus esquissa un petit, tout petit, sourire.

-Passe une bonne nuit, je te reconduis demain après-midi chez les Malefoys.

-Comme c'est dommage, j'aime vraiment mieux être à la maison avec vous, dit-elle avec une moue.

-Dans la vie, on ne fait pas que des choses que l'on aime, répondit Severus en l'embrassant sur le front. Bonne nuit, Louise.

-Bonne nuit père, dit-elle en baillant.

Elle s'endormit petit à petit et se retrouva à nouveau dans un rêve. Cette voix, toujours la même était encore là.

-с Рождеством Христовым*, Roselia…

* * *

***Joyeux noël à toi.**

**Une petite review?**

**a bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir ! Je suis de retour mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Merci pour vos Reviews, vos ajouts en favoris !

Bienvenue aux nouvelles!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

On se retrouve dans deux semaines = Le 2 juillet au soir !

xoxo,

justine !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Louise s'affairait dans sa chambre pour emballer ses affaires. S'étant levée à l'aube, elle devait se dépêcher à finir sa valise. Elle avait terminé son petit déjeuner et son père s'était retiré dans son bureau. Elle posa doucement sa tenue de quidditch et son nouveau livre dans sa valise, puis mit son balai dans sa house de protection. Elle était contente, avec son nouveau balai elle pourrait battre à coup sur son cousin. La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-Miss Louise ? fit le petit elfe de maison. Le maître m'a dit de vous prévenir que vous partiez dans dix minutes.

-D'accord, dit Louise allongée sur sa valise pour la refermer. J'arrive.

Elle se releva et retroussa ses manches en fronçant les sourcils. Elle sauta sur la valise et retomba avec le rebond. Elle se releva furieusement et resauta dessus pour essayer de la fermer. Elle alla ouvrir sa porte et cria dans le couloir :

-Père ! Père ! Houhou !

Elle alla s'asseoir dans son lit en tailleur. Severus ne mit que peu de temps avant d'arriver l'air contrarié.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, ma valise est trop lourde, et vous avez ma baguette, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oh…eh bien, je te la rends, dit Severus. J'ose espérer que la peur que tu as eue ne te feras pas recommencer une pareille bêtise.

Louise eut un sourire éclatant et se leva d'un bond.

-Merci ! Je vous promets, dit-elle joyeusement. Plus de sort difficile !

Severus lui tendit sa baguette. Louise l'attrapa et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle se tourna vers son père en croisant les bras.

-Alors vous m'aidez ? demanda-t-elle.

-T'aider à quoi donc ? demanda Severus en haussant les sourcils.

-Bah, à réduire ma valise, dit Louise comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente.

Severus croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu peux le faire toute seule, dit-il. Tu pointes ta baguette sur la valise et tu prononces rapidement « réducto ». Vas-y.

Louise sortit sa baguette en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers sa valise et essaya une fois le sort. Il ne se produisit rien. Elle soupira tristement.

-On ne réussit pas toujours du premier coup, dit Severus. Réessaye.

Louise se retourna vers sa valise.

-Réducto, s'exclama-t-elle rapidement.

C'est alors que sa valise se mit à rétrécir doucement jusqu'à arriver à une taille minime.

-Tiens, dit-elle. Cela a la même taille que les objets de mes poupées, vous voyez ?

-Si tu le dis, mais très beau sort, dit Severus. Mets-la dans ta poche et va t'habiller pour sortir, et fais vite.

Louise fourra sa valise dans sa poche, et alla enfiler une cape et un chapeau d'hiver. Elle porta la house de son balai et descendit retrouver son père dans le hall. Severus lui prit le bras et transplanna devant la forêt du manoir Malefoy, où un traineau les attendait.

-Je dois partir, dit Severus. Remets mes amitiés à ton oncle et à ta tante.

Louise soupira.

-Oui, au revoir père, dit-elle.

Louise grimpa dans le traineau qui se mit en marche instantanément. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit son père disparaître. Elle eut un frisson en regardant la longue allée déserte, au bord de l'immense forêt. Elle se tassa dans le fond du traineau en remontant sa cape de fourrure autour de son nez. Le grand portail s'ouvrit lentement à leur arrivée et peu de temps après, le traineau s'arrêta devant les escaliers en pierre montant vers la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur sa tante qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Bonjour ma tante ! dit Louise en sautant du traineau. Joyeux noël !

-Joyeux noël, ma chérie, dit Narcissa. Rentre vite.

Louise rentra dans le hall et se débarrassa.

-En tout cas, merci pour vos cadeaux !dit Louise. Ou est Drago ?

-Dans sa chambre, je crois, dit sa tante. Dobby !

L'elfe se matérialisa devant elles.

-Emporte les affaires de Louise dans sa chambre.

Louise s'empressa d'enlever sa cape, son écharpe et son bonnet qui tombèrent par terre, attrapa son balai et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de son cousin et posa son balai par terre avant d'ouvrir.

-Drago ? Tu es là ?

-Oui ! dit la voix lointaine de son cousin. Ne viens pas j'arrive !

Louise eut un sourire ravi et attrapa son balai pour le montrer à son cousin qui entra dans la pièce avec un balai également. Les deux enfants perdirent leurs sourires et ils froncèrent les sourcils.

-Alors toi aussi ?, dirent-ils en même temps.

Louise hocha la tête avec un sourire figé. Drago soupira et laissa tomber son balai par terre pour croiser les bras.

-On va jouer dehors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais d'abord mettre mon nouvel uniforme de quidditch, c'est celui des Frelons de wimbourne ! dit-il d'un ton volontairement pompeux.

Louise ricana et alla se changer. Elle enfila toute les protections nécessaires à une fille, et passa son nouvel uniforme de quidditch par-dessus. Albus n'avait pas oublié la robe de quidditch allant avec, elle se sourit en se regardant dans le miroir. Si son cousin faisait le malin avec son uniforme des frelons, elle allait lui faire perdre son air supérieur avec son propre uniforme de Serdaigle. Elle attrapa son balai et descendit en courant dans le grand hall de pierres grises. Elle alla au nord et passa une grosse porte donnant sur un couloir aboutissant dans le salon d'hiver. Elle passa la porte vitrée et s'engouffra dans le parc immense du domaine Malefoy. Elle marcha pendant quatre bonnes minutes avant d'arriver au terrain de Quidditch personnel de Drago. Elle reprit son souffle et entra l'air conquérante. Son sourire remonta jusqu'au lobe de ses oreilles en voyant Drago perdre son sourire.

-Vu comme tu joues, tu ne seras jamais prise dans l'équipe de Serdaigle !lança Drago en riant moqueusement.

Louise fronça les sourcils et enfila son balai avant de s'envoler. Elle s'arrêta dans un parfait dérapage devant Drago qui tenait un souaffle.

-Je vole mieux que toi, et cela depuis toujours.

Elle passa à ras de Drago en lui prenant le souaffle, et vola rapidement jusqu'à ses buts pour marquer. Drago récupéra la balle et essaya d'arriver jusqu'aux buts de sa cousine mais la rapidité et la finesse de la fillette la rendait presque volatile. Plusieurs fois, Louise se démarqua et marqua des buts. Drago fou de jalousie lança le souaffle de rage vers le bas et Louise se mit en tête de l'attraper. Drago fit de même en la suivant et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il donna un coup de pied dans son balai. Déviée de sa trajectoire, et perdant le contrôle, la fillette hurla avant de s'écraser dans un violent crac au sol. Ce n'est qu'en la voyant que Drago culpabilisa, il redescendit en vitesse.

-Louise ? Louise ! Çà-va ?

Pour toute réponse il eut un hurlement de douleur suivit de pleurs.

-Oh Merlin, se dit-il tout blanc. Si père l'apprend…Que faire ? Merlin, Merlin…Dobby !

L'elfe se matérialisa et jeta un coup d'œil apeuré à la jeune fille.

-Va chercher ma mère ! Qu'attends-tu bougre d'elfe idiot !

Il s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle ne cessait de pleurer en hurlant.

-Lou, excuse-moi ! Ne…Ne pleure pas…S'il-te-plait…

Il entendit la porte lointaine s'ouvrir et se claquer sourdement. Quelques minutes plus tard Narcissa fit son apparition en courant.

-Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en devenant toute blanche.

Elle accouru auprès de sa nièce.

-Dobby, va chercher la cape de Louise, dit-elle calmement en sortant sa baguette.

Elle endormit la fillette d'un mouvement. Le silence pesant se fit sur le terrain. Drago eut un frisson en croisant le regard de sa mère. Elle se releva alors que l'elfe enveloppait Louise dans sa cape.

-Que s'est-il passé, Drago ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien mère, dit-il froidement. Le souaffle est tombé et elle a foncé en piquet, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter.

-Dobby, ramène Louise dans sa chambre, je vais chercher un médicomage, ordonna Narcissa. Drago, va dans ta chambre.

-Bien mère, dit-il en ramassant ses affaires.

L'elfe disparut avec la fillette et Narcissa transplanna chez le Dr. Dontigniac, médicomage de la famille. Quand elle revint, elle monta l'escalier, accompagné du sorcier, tout en lui expliquant :

-Je pense qu'elle est tombée de haut, j'espère que ce ne sera pas grave…

-Ne vous en faites pas, Lady Malefoy, la rassura le docteur. Je la soignerai.

-C'est ici, dit Narcissa en entrant doucement dans la chambre de l'enfant toujours inconsciente.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'elfe ne l'avait même pas nettoyée un peu, elle était encore couverte de boue et ses cheveux étaient défaits. Elle s'assit sur le lit en attrapant l'une des mains de la fillette. Le médicomage posa ses affaires et posa ses mains sur la tête et le cœur de Louise en murmurant des incantations.

-Hum… dit-il en se redressant. Il n'y a qu'un léger traumatisme, et son bras droit est cassé.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit deux flacons, des bandes et sa baguette.

-Cassé ? s'exclama Narcissa en posant une main sur sa bouche.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais malheureusement lui poser une atèle comme chez les moldus, parce que ces os de petite fille sont trop fragile pour une réparation magique. Par contre pouvez-vous la déshabiller ?

-Bien évidemment, dit Narcissa. Dobby !

L'elfe apparu tremblant comme une feuille.

-Va prévenir Lucius au ministère, et vite !

-Oui, maitresse, dit-il en partant rapidement.

Narcissa se pencha vers sa nièce et lui enleva son haut en laissant sa chemisette. Elle la lava d'un coup de baguette.

-Voilà, docteur, dit-elle.

Le médicomage lui sourit.

-Bien, je vais lui poser le plâtre puis nous la réveillerons.

Narcissa hocha la tête en le regardant s'affairer à poser les bandes enduit de liquide contenu dans les fioles. Bientôt, Louise se trouva affublée d'un plâtre couvrant la majeure partie de son bras droit. Le médicomage agita sa baguette pour sécher le plâtre.

-Et voilà, les propriétés magiques agiront rapidement et je reviendrai l'enlever dans trois semaines. Maintenant, nous allons réveiller cette demoiselle.

Le médicomage posa doucement sa main sur le front de Louise qui commença à remuer en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Une moue se forma sur son visage et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Louise ? Ma chérie ? demanda Narcissa.

-Tout ira bien mieux, confirma le médicomage. Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis docteur.

Louise bailla et fronça les sourcils.

-Un docteur ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se relever mais ressentit une gêne au niveau de son bras droit. Elle leva la tête et vit le plâtre.

-Vous êtes tombée de balais et vous vous êtes cassé le bras, mademoiselle. J'ai dû vous poser un plâtre, je reviendrais vous voir à la fin de la semaine.

Louise se souvint de la partie de quidditch.

-Je suis tombée ? demanda-t-elle à sa tante.

-Oui, Drago nous a dit que tu avais voulu rattraper un souaffle.

Louise hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait voulu rattraper le souaffle, mais elle n'était pas tombée seule. Drago lui avait donné un coup de pied, elle s'en souvenait maintenant.

-Puis-je me reposer ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous allons te laisser ma chérie, dit Narcissa. Venez docteur, je vous raccompagne.

-Bien, ne vous en faites pas, Mademoiselle, vous serez vite sur pied, dit-il. Si vous voulez égayer ce plâtre, demandez donc à vos amis de le signer ou de faire des petits dessins. Bonne fin de soirée.

-Merci, docteur, répondit Louise en regardant les deux adultes partir.

Elle attendit que la porte soit refermée avant de se relever péniblement. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver au lavabo. Elle regarda son plâtre en soupirant.

-Quelle histoire quand même, dit-elle.

Elle essaya de se brosser les cheveux du mieux qu'elle put avec une main, la gauche en plus ! Elle qui était droitière, cela ne pouvait tomber plus mal. Elle entreprit de mettre une chemise de nuit en dentelles à col haut mais elle se trouva coincée. Elle ne savait plus l'enlever et bougeait dans tous les sens.

-Dobby ! Dobby ! cria-t-elle.

L'elfe apparut en sursautant.

-Petite maitresse ? Mais que faites-vous ?

-Je suis coincée ! s'exclama Louise en fronçant les sourcils. Ça se voit tout de même !

L'elfe s'approcha d'elle mais Louise, dans un mouvement involontaire, le fit basculer. Il se releva aussi tôt et claqua des doigts. La chemise de nuit s'enfila toute seule et Louise soupira.

-Merci, dit-elle. Voudrais-tu finir de brosser mes cheveux à l'arrière ?

-Oui, petite maitresse, répondit l'elfe.

Louise prit place devant la coiffeuse de sa salle de bain, se trouvant à côté de la baignoire. Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret de velours rouge. Elle ferma les yeux pendant que l'elfe brossait ses cheveux.

-Louise ? demanda une voix venant de l'autre pièce.

La fillette eut un sourire et se releva brusquement pour courir vers sa chambre. L'elfe vacilla puis disparut en soupirant. Louise entra en courant dans sa chambre et observa avec ravissement la présence de son père près de la porte.

-Oh papa ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Elle l'enlaça tant bien que mal et il se pencha pour lui caresser la joue.

-Comment vas-tu, Louise ?

Il l'entraina vers un petit salon au bout de la chambre.

-Ce n'est pas douloureux, répondit-elle. Mais c'est très ennuyant. Je ne peux rien faire toute seule.

-Le principal c'est que ce ne soit pas trop grave, Louise. Dit Severus. Par contre, je confisque ce maudit balai et ce jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris plus de leçons.

Louise se releva les yeux tristes.

-Comment ? Non ! Pas mon nouveau balai, père, s'il-vous-plait, insista-t-elle.

-Jusqu'au moment où tu auras pris de nouvelles leçons, répéta Severus d'un ton mettant fin à la discussion.

Elle ravala les larmes en train de perler aux coins de ses yeux et hocha la tête.

-Bien, père, dit-elle doucement. Je sais que vous avez raison. Vous allez rester pour le dîner ?

Son père fit un signe de négation de la tête.

-Non, je dois retourner à Poudlard, mais je reviendrais demain en fin d'après-midi prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Oh, très bien, dit Louise tristement.

-Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et vas te recoucher, demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir dans son lit. Severus l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et lui souhaita :

-Passe une bonne nuit.

-Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi, père, dit-elle.

Quelques minutes après le départ de son père, un elfe vint lui apporter à manger. Louise s'endormit aussitôt après. La journée du lendemain se passa trop tranquillement pour Louise qui n'aimait pas rester à ne rien faire. Elle était encore fatiguée, ses médicaments la rendait somnolente. Son seul plaisir fut la visite de son père qui ne restât guère plus de quinze minutes. Elle eut tout le loisir de lire son nouvel ouvrage de Gilderoy Lokhart, qu'elle dévora. Au milieu de la semaine, elle recommença à sortir de sa chambre pour se balader dans le manoir ou dans le parc. Elle était accompagné de Rosier lors d'un après-midi. Louise se rendit dans la chambre de son cousin occupé à faire ses devoirs.

-Bonjour, dit-elle froidement.

Drago se releva, l'air hautain.

-Tu as finis de dormir ?

-Oui, répondit-elle. Je devrais d'ailleurs te remercier.

-Me remercier ? demanda-t-il l'air faussement étonné.

Louise s'avança d'un pas le poing serré.

-Crois-moi, si je le pouvais je te rendrais la pareille !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tes médicaments te tournent à la tête, dit-il froidement.

-Moi je me souviens parfaitement du coup de pied que tu as donné à l'arrière de mon balai pour me faire tomber ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu délires, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh non et crois-moi je ferais bien de le dire à oncle Lucius, dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

-Que doit-on me dire ? demanda une vois derrière Louise.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers son oncle se tenant avec prestance devant la porte. Il regardait Drago froidement.

-Alors, Louise, je t'écoute, dit-il. Qu'a donc fait Drago pour que tu veuille t'en remettre à moi ?

Louise observa la canne qu'il tenait fermement, puis son oncle, puis encore la canne et ensuite son cousin. Une lueur rosée apparut sur ses joues et elle haussa les épaules.

-Hum rien, dit-elle. Nous nous chamaillions, excusez- nous de vous avoir dérangé.

Lucius eut une moue mécontente.

-Bien, retournez jouer, en silence.

-Oui, père, dit Drago subitement.

-Bien, mon oncle, répondit Louise.

Lucius referma la porte et retourna vers son bureau. Louise voulu faire de même mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan.

-Tu n'auras jamais le courage d'aller au bout de tes menaces, fit remarquer Drago.

Elle se retourna froidement vers lui en croisant.

-Si, un jour, dit-elle. Et tu le regretteras.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et sortit ses jouets favoris. La fin d'après-midi se passa dans le calme. La routine reprit pendant la semaine suivante. Un professeur venait faire cours à Louise et Drago pendant la matinée. L'après-midi, elle regardait son cousin partir vers le terrain de quidditch où il prenait un cours de vol. Elle aurait bien parié qu'il avait fait exprès de demander à prendre des cours. Elle se dirigeait tristement vers la bibliothèque. Elle aurait dû continuer ses cours de danses, et de musique mais elle en était désormais incapable avec son bras. Elle put faire de nombreuses recherches, et cela ne la dérangeait pas puisqu'elle aimait çà. A force de chercher dans des encyclopédies, elle trouva Nicolas Flamel. L'alchimiste ayant inventé une pierre philosophale permettant d'augmenter l'espérance de vie.

-Mais enfin, se dit-elle assise dans l'un des fauteuils en velours verts. Pourquoi Potter cherche-t-il des informations sur Flamel ? Et ce cerbère, que fait-il au château ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'avoir une illumination :

-Mais oui ! La fameuse pierre, elle est au château ! Et c'est le cerbère qui la garde !

Elle se renfrogna…Mais alors, cela voulait dire que les trois Gryffondor allaient voler la pierre. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son père. Il venait la rechercher demain, elle en profiterait.

Le lendemain, Louise se trouvait assise à son bureau avec Rosier.

-Bon, on va faire ce que le docteur a dit, dit-elle joyeusement. Rosier, tu seras le premier à signer mon plâtre.

Elle renversa son encrier dans un plat en argent qu'elle avait trouvé à la cave. Elle attrapa son chat d'un côté et l'obligea à poser sa patte dedans. Puis au moment de déposer la patte pleine d'encre du chat, ce dernier prit peur et lui sauta dessus en renversant le plat d'encre qui atterrit sur sa robe rose et sur elle.

-Rosier ! Reviens ! S'exclama-t-elle en partant à sa poursuite.

Le chat traversa une grosse partie de l'étage en laissant des traces de pattes d'encre partout. Louise écarquilla les yeux quand elle le vit entrer dans le bureau de Lucius.

-Oh non ! Pas là ! Rosier reviens !

Elle était décoiffée à force d'avoir courue, et entra dans le bureau vide de son oncle. Le chat venait de sauter sur le bureau, laissant des traces d'encre sur les feuilles de Lucius. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand son chat la regarda avec un air malicieux.

-Je parie que tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-elle en l'attrapant. Viens partons avant que…

Elle se tourna et le laissa tomber de peur. Son oncle se trouvait devant la porte, l'air contrarié. Il s'avança, la canne à la main et croisa les bras.

-Avant que quoi, Louise ? demanda-t-il.

Il fit le tour de son bureau en secouant la tête d'un air en colère.

-Mon oncle, je…

-Silence, dit-il froidement. Regarde donc dans quel état tu te trouves. Eh bien, tu resteras comme cela jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive pour te chercher.

Il referma la porte et appela un elfe pour qu'il nettoie le chat. Louise n'osait plus bouger de là où elle était. Lucius attrapa une chaise et alla la poser dans un coin de son immense bureau.

-Assieds-toi là, tu resteras là jusqu'à l'arrivée de Severus.

Louise eut une moue indignée.

-Mais c'était un accident ! S'il-vous-plait, mon oncle.

-Je t'ai ordonné de te taire, dit Lucius sèchement. Assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta les larmes aux yeux, honteuse de son état. Une bonne heure passa avant que quelqu'un ne frappe. Louise osa regarder la porte s'couvrir sur son père et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

-Ah Severus, nous t'attendions, dit Lucius sur un ton pompeux. Regarde donc le désastre que ta charmante fille s'est amusée à faire cette après-midi.

Louise se sentit toute petite à ce moment.

-Louise, viens ici, s'il-te-plait, demanda Severus.

Elle se releva automatiquement et alla auprès de son père la tête baissée.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux lorsque je te parle, demanda Severus.

Elle obéit et croisa avec difficulté le regard mécontent de Severus.

-Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, père, dit-elle en hoquetant.

Elle avait la gorge serrée, un sanglot semblait se loger dans le creux cette dernière.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus.

-Je voulais que Rosier signe mon plâtre, donc je lui ai mis la patte dans de l'encre, expliqua-t-elle les joues rouges de honte. Mais, il a pris peur et il a sauté de la table puis s'est enfui. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter.

-Tu vas présenter des excuses à ton oncle, puis à ta tante pour avoir salit ta robe et la moitié de l'étage. Ensuite, tu iras te changer et nous retournerons à Poudlard. Quand à ton chat, il restera deux semaines à la maison. Cela t'apprendra à lui faire du tort.

Il se tourna vers Lucius qui ne semblait pas satisfait. Louise, elle était attristée pour son chat.

-Je suis désolé du tort que Louise a causé, mais elle n'est pas entièrement responsable, dit-il. Elle sera quand même punie en rentrant.

-Bien…bien, fit Lucius.

Louise regarda son oncle dans les yeux et s'excusa d'une petite voix. Elle fit de même avec sa tante qui loin d'être froide lui affirma que ce n'était pas dramatique. Elle alla se laver pendant que son père ramenait Rosier au manoir. Elle enfila une paire de bas blanc et une chemise courte à col rond qu'elle rentra dans sa jupe plissée bleu clair. Elle enfila un gilet de la même couleur que la jupe et un elfe vint lui faire une tresse. Ses bagages avaient été faites et emportées par sa tante. Elle redescendit l'escalier en pierre et entra au salon.

-Eh bien, te voilà plus présentable, fit remarquer Lucius.

-Merci, mon oncle, répondit-elle doucement.

-Bien, nous allons y aller, dit Severus en se levant. Lucius, Narcissa, merci d'avoir pris soin de Louise. Je suis encore désolé des bêtises qu'elle a pu faire.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Narcissa.

Louise alla les embrasser et sortit enfin dans le jardin avec son père. Ils montèrent dans le traineau qui les emmena à la zone de transplannage. Le traineau se mit en place.

-Je ne suis pas très content de toi aujourd'hui, dit Severus en regardant au loin.

-Je voulais juste avoir la signature de Rosier sur mon plâtre, répondit Louise.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu demander à ta tante de t'aider ?

-C'est que…

-Non, tu as voulu le faire toute seule en sachant parfaitement qu'avec un bras dans le plâtre tu ne pouvais maitriser ton chat. Il va falloir arrêter les bêtises, et bien te concentrer pour la fin de l'année.

-Mais il reste encore quatre mois, père, affirma Louise.

-Ils passeront vite, le meilleur moyen de réussir c'est de travailler tous les jours, conclut Severus. Et de toute façon, je surveillerai çà cette semaine.

-Cette semaine ? demanda Louise en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, en retenue, dit Severus. Tu ne croyais pas qu'un sermon suffirait tout de même ?

-çà non alors, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Pardon ? demanda Severus en fronçant un sourcil incompréhensif.

-Je n'ai rien dit, père, soupira-t-elle. Puis-je dormir dans votre appartement à l'école aujourd'hui, comme la rentrée n'est que demain ?

-Non, il reste des élèves au château, répondit Severus. Çà ne serait pas convenable.

-Oh très bien, répondit-elle déçue.

-Le docteur Dontignac passera demain à 9 heures à l'infirmerie, ne sois pas en retard.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle.

Le traineau s'arrêta. Louise descendit la première et en profita pour aller faire quelques pas dans la neige à l'orée des arbres.

-C'est si bon la nature, quand il a neigé, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si, répondit son père. Reviens maintenant, nous rentrons.

Elle s'approcha de lui et Severus la porta. Il aurait été dangereux de transplanner de façon habituelle avec son bras. Ils arrivèrent devant le portail menant au château. Louise eut un sourire, elle était contente de bientôt revoir ses amies. Arrivés dans le hall désert à ce moment de la journée, Louise suivit son père jusqu'aux cachots. Elle enleva ses vêtements d'extérieur et posa tout sur une chaise avant d'aller près du feu.

-Ce qu'il fait froid ici, dit-elle en grelotant.

-Nous sommes dans les cachots, lui répondit son père en s'installant à son bureau.

-Vous avez corrigés nos contrôles de fin de trimestre ? demanda Louise. C'était bien ?

Severus eut un léger (très léger) sourire. Il agita sa baguette et une pile de parchemin vint se poser devant lui. Il en sortit un exemplaire.

-Vois par toi-même.

Louise attrapa sa copie et eut un sourire ravi. Elle avait obtenu la note maximale.

-Oh c'est génial ! dit-elle en riant. J'espère que ça sera comme çà partout.

-Tu as bien intérêt, rajouta Severus.

-Puis-je aller voir Albus, père ? demanda Louise.

-Le directeur est très occupé à cette période de l'année, répondit Severus en corrigeant une copie. Et puis, il va falloir apprendre à ne plus l'appeler Albus, mais monsieur le directeur. Tu es une élève comme les autres.

Louise posa ses mains sur ses hanches l'air malicieux.

-Donc, le directeur offre à tous les élèves des cadeaux pour Noël ? dit-elle.

Severus perdit son rictus et fronça un sourcil l'air mauvais perdant.

-Donc, vous voyez que je ne suis pas tout à fait comme les autres, continua Louise.

-En effet, tu es ma fille, dit-il l'air sarcastique. Les autres n'ont pas cette chance.

-Ce n'est pas faux, répondit-elle sérieusement.

Severus ne le montra pas, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait, mais il fut touchée par une parole si innocente.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu voir Albus ? demanda-t-il.

Louise haussa un sourcil.

-Tiens…Ce n'est plus monsieur le directeur ? dit-elle avec une petit sourire.

Severus fronça les sourcils faussement mécontents et lui fit continuer.

-Je voulais lui parler de son ami Nicolas Flamel et de sa pierre philosophale, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je te demande pardon ? dit-il brusquement en manquant de s'étouffer. Comment sais-tu cela ? Qui t'en a parlé ?

Louise s'assit en tailleur dans le fauteuil devant le bureau.

-J'ai entendu les Gryffondor en parler avec Hagrid, ils parlaient de Nicolas Flamel…

-Quels Gryffondor ? demanda froidement Severus.

-Je…Je ne m'en souviens plus, mentit-elle.

Elle se souvenait de la réaction de son père la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait confié quelque chose.

-Louise, ne me mens pas, ordonna Severus.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en regardant ailleurs les joues rouges.

-Louise ! S'exclama-t-il sèchement.

Elle sursauta et balbutia aussitôt :

-Potter, c'est Potter et ses amis, dit-elle précipitamment. Ils parlaient de çà avec Hagrid, et du cerbère aussi. J'en ai conclus que la pierre était ici au château et que ce devait être le cerbère qui la gardait.

-Satanés Gryffondor ! Toujours à se mêler de ce qu'ils ne les regardent pas…

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-Père ?

Il se releva précipitamment.

-Hum ? Il va être l'heure du dîner, va te changer dans ta salle commune, nous nous retrouverons après ce dernier.

-Euh oui père, répondit-elle.

Elle prit congé de son père et sortit dans les couloirs des cachots. Elle marcha une dizaine de mètres avant qu'on ne l'attrape par le bras. Elle se trouvait près d'une torche qui lui permit de reconnaître les garçons de Serpentard qui lui avait causé des ennuis.

-Dis-donc, c'est qu'ils te plaisent nos cachots, fit l'un.

-Tiens, tu as mal au bras ? dit-l'autre en attrapant son bras cassé.

-Non ! Aie, ça fait mal arrêtez !

-Ton cousin n'est plus là pour te sauver la mise.

Le cœur de Louise battait à pleine vitesse, elle avait les yeux écarquillés de peur. Elle ouvrit la bouche et fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête :

-Papa ! Papa ! PAPA !

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans le couloir…

* * *

Une petite review comme çà fait longtemps?

Ps: Ce chapitre n'est pas passé par la case correction, histoire de tenir mes délais, il sera fait!

A dans deux semaines !


End file.
